Escape With The Music
by aerorolo
Summary: School AU. Cherik and other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Charles let his feet drag him to another place. Another building. His mind blank. Unaware where he was even going. A moment ago, he was being laughed at by the entire study body, as Sebastian Shaw, once again, embarrassed him, by letting him trip when he stuck his foot out. The small brunet tumbled onto the floor, his food tray, flying into the air, as most contents of his lunch flew upon him and a few students near by. Although a few other students wanted to do the same thing to Sebastian but his control over the students, made them not do anything about it. All he got was a couple of glares and Sebastian soon disappeared with his group of laughing friends.

Without asking for any help, Charles pulled himself up, picked up the tray and put it away. He hung his head in shame, not wanting to catch anyone else's gaze. As soon as he left the canteen, he ran off, holding every fibre in his body, not to cry.

He didn't know where he was going, he just wanted to escape.

_Anywhere is fine with me..._Charles thought to himself, as he stumbled into an opened room.

It took him a few seconds to register in his mind that he was in the music department in the building and that he was standing in one of the unlocked rooms, where any student can play an instrument at any time of the day. A small piano was fixed into the corner of the small room. The lights automatically flicked on and Charles stepped closer to the instrument. His fingers hovered above the keys.

"N-No..." he gently whispered, a flicker of despair and anger crossing his mind.

Charles sank to the floor, beside the piano. He shut his eyes, bringing his knees to his chest, burying his face in them.

* * *

><p>When Erik's parents sent him to a boarding school, he wasn't quite sure if he'd enjoy a whole new atmosphere. Everything was different, the environment, the buildings, the scent and the people too. The people so far was nice, his roommate was always looking down at a book, whenever he had returned to class. Although they didn't talk, Erik got the feeling that his roommate was a bit frightened to converse with him. Maybe he missed home as much as Erik did.<p>

Rumors floated in the school grounds about other students. Rumors about others, that Erik had yet to meet, didn't bother him. He couldn't really care as much as the noisy students did. Although, one student's name was feared among the halls. Sebastian Shaw. He was a year older than Erik and age didn't matter at all to him. Sebastian was the nephew of the school's head master and everyone was pretty much cowering in a corner because they didn't want to cause any trouble.

Erik thought it was all ridiculous and that Sebastian was nothing but a scared boy, who needed his uncle up his arse all the time.

He waved off the thought of punching the older male if he had the chance and Erik found himself in a different department of the building. He checked his surroundings and looked up to see a sign, indicating that he was in the music department. The frown he wore on his face, soften, as he reminded of himself of home. And suddenly, his feet moved again for himself, without his mind thinking what was happening.

Piano! Piano! The rushing thoughts of the instrument screamed. _Any room with a piano would do,_ he thought, going into a closed room. A piano set in the corner and a frown that was once there, was replaced with a meaningful smile.

* * *

><p>The calming sound of notes being played, awoken Charles. He thought he was in his room, listening to the classical music radio but it was bought to his attention that he was still in the music room. But Charles wasn't playing the piano at all. Someone else was in the room.<p>

Without a moment's thought, he jumped up, interrupting the musician's playing. The music died down at a wrong note.

"S-Sorry!" He remarked, brushing a crease out of his school jumper.

"I didn't know someone was in here..." Erik calmly spoke, his gaze on the instrument.

"That was beautiful though!" Charles quickly said, wanting to leave the room. The other male student cocked his head up at the other. "Your playing! You are very talented!"

"I wouldn't say that. It was rather choppy. The notes didn't flow properly."

"With a bit more practice, I'm sure you'll become a brilliant musician!"

Before Erik could respond, the other bolted out of the room. He eyed the other disappear, until he couldn't be seen no more. Erik breathed heavily through his nose and went back to playing a soft tune that he was taught when he was a child.

* * *

><p><em>Wooo, first X-Men: First Class fic I've written! fnerjkner This has been my first fic that I've put up since my last two. My writing hasn't really improved OTL I hope you have enjoyed this chapter~ <em>

_This has been inspired when me and my uni friends went into the music department and one of them started to play the piano because she had been wanting to do it since we came here. __I sort of based this school like my university but it's probably a lot more different, comparing to a boarding school. _

_It's all made up, so it'll probably make no sense (school wise lol) xx_


	2. Chapter 2

When Erik returned to the music room the next day, he was half excepting it to be empty and half excepting to see the boy he encountered with to be back. To his surprise, Charles was there again in the same place he had been sitting before, dotting down something in his A5 notebook. Erik smirked, shutting the door, as the two males caught each other's gazes. Charles' cheeks flushed, grabbing his notebook and bag and prepared to bolt out of the room again. But Erik stood in front of the entrance, arching a brow.

"Why so eager to leave now?"

"I-I...don't want to disturb you..." The other hesitantly replied, frowning, his eyes viewing the ground.

"There's always the library to do your homework." Erik shifting his feet.

"It's not as quiet as this place..."

"How can a music room be as quiet as the library?" He questioned again.

Charles' expression darkened, clutching onto his bag strap a bit tighter. "I don't want to ruin your practice time, so I'll just leave you alone..."

Erik wanted the other boy to stay a bit longer but he moved out of the way. Charles gave him a small smile before heading off again.

"You're always welcomed to be at my company when I'm here. Your presence does not disturb me at all." He spoke loud enough for Charles to hear.

The small brunet turned his head round and beckoned, with the sounds of his footsteps lightened. He was out of Erik's sight again and something in the back of his mind, told him this wasn't the last time he'll see him.

* * *

><p>"Guys like us are bound to be picked on by people like him! Of course we have to hide in the darkest corners of this school!" Hank fixed his glasses, after cleaning them.<p>

Charles mentally agreed with his friend. He found Hank on his knees, (after he left the music department,) picking his books up, after someone had pushed him against the wall. Hank cursed underneath his breath, as Charles helped him up. They made their way to the science department, somewhere Hank found himself there nowadays. The taller male begged the teacher to let him work on a couple of experiments, regarding to their lessons. He found it the only safe place out of Sebastian's torturing reaches. Hank was fully aware of Sebastian's power over the school and it had driven him to be more careful in lunch, after Charles told him how his lunch was all over him the other day.

"We can always wait for Sebastian to graduate and then we can eat freely in the canteen." Charles badly suggested.

"That doesn't help either of us, Charles! We're first years! No one cares about us! Maybe the teachers..." He turned his head at his friend. "We're losers! And I am not going to wait for Shaw to leave school, so I think I can be safe!"

"Hank..."

"I don't want to be stuck in a science room all day, even though that would be lovely but..." The taller male, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I didn't come to this school to get picked on because I can't seem to defend myself when unexpected things happen!"

"What do you suggest we do?"

A sad expression crossed Hank's face, as he bit his bottom lip. "I can get used to it..."

The science room door opened, as the teacher stepped inside, with a grin.

"Good afternoon, Hank and Charles!" Ms Frost greeted, strolling to her desk. "My next lesson will start in ten minutes, so I think you boys should be heading off to your next class."

"Thank you, Ms Frost!" Hank said, as him and Charles started to leave.

"No problem, dear!"

Hank and Charles quickened their pace, bumping into a familiar figure, causing the two males tumbling onto the floor.

"You losers should watch out!" Sebastian hissed. "And where were you, Xavier?" Regarding Charles, who was helping his friend up. "Please tell you weren't trying to hide from me?" His smile widened. "I want us to be friends..."

"Friends who trips their mate over?" Hank spat out.

"That was a gesture of affection."

"Sebastian, if you excuse us..." Charles fixed his eyes at the older male. "We're going to be late for class."

"Very well..." Raising a brow, leaving Charles and Hank to walk away. "Charles, you should come have lunch with us sometime."

The brunet wished he hadn't heard those words come out of the head master's nephew's mouth. He didn't reply back at the other and ran for his next lesson, when they left the corridor.

* * *

><p>The cold evening breeze was shut out, when Erik closed his window by his desk. His roommate hadn't returned and it made him slightly worried. He looked back down at his homework. Nothing seemed to make sense. It was all hard. He couldn't be bothered to get his essay done by the end of the week. He pushed himself up, grabbing his room keys, quickly writing a note to his roommate that he'd be back before curfew and left the room.<p>

He knew where he wanted to go and he hoped that the music department would be okay to go to even after supper time.

Erik past a few students, making way to the usual room he'd go to. It felt a good escape, even though the room was small and it had a chair and a piano. But playing on such an instrument, made Erik less home sick. He needed to get away from the pounding demands of teachers about homework and students, discussing many things. Nothing else felt relaxing for Erik, except for playing the piano.

The door was still open and he took his place in front of it, forgetting that Charles was sitting by it, once again.

"Hello." Erik grinned. "Not running away from me this time?"

"I didn't except you to be here at such a time..." Charles replied, not tearing his gaze away from the ground.

"The same goes for you too. It's like every time I come here, you're always there."

"Did you really mean it?" Moments after Erik hummed to himself on what to play, the brunet peered up. Erik looked into his clear blue eyes, raising his brows. Charles' cheeks tinted into a darker shade of red. "I mean...my company. You don't mind me sitting here, while you play?"

"Why would I say something to someone without meaning it?"

"People have their ways when it comes to lying..."

"I wouldn't lie to you." Erik pronounced, facing the instrument.

"How could you say such a thing? You don't even know me, nor my name!" Charles found himself giggling.

"Erik Lensherr."

It took a moment for the brunet to reply back. His voice low, like he was worried about exposing his existence to the other. "Charles Xavier."

"You're awfully a strange one, Charles." Erik nodded, going straight into playing the piano.

The music silenced Charles, as he watched the other male's fingers pace through the keys, softly hitting them. The music flowing in the room and it sounded amazing. Charles hasn't heard someone play like that in a long while. The way how Erik's hands moved, it was like he was meant to play the piano. He carried on watching the male play, until Erik started playing another song.

Hearing this music, washed away the bad thoughts Charles had once had on his mind.

* * *

><p><em>Ummm, so yeah, since this is a made up school and I am not fully aware about ages here. I'd say they're around 1516 for first years in this certain school or maybe 16/17._

_Also, I'm trying to keep these chapters short, since I have a slight problem on going over board when it comes to writing and it's like some long essay xD_

_Thank you for reading~ xx_


	3. Chapter 3

Charles wanted to take back on Hank's advise on going into the canteen to get lunch. Skipping out on lunch wasn't such a good idea, when Ms Frost learnt that the boys was present in her empty class room during break, just to hide away from Sebastian. She told them that her room was always open for them but she heavily advised the boys to get food first, or else they wouldn't pay attention to her in future classes.

Hank didn't want Ms Frost to worry, so him and Charles arranged to meet at the same time and place for lunch (they had different classes in different departments, so it was hard to spot each other). They thought it would be a good idea to go together, maybe cancelling the chances of being picked on by Sebastian and his group. Sadly, it didn't work, as Sebastian had managed to find a way on tripping Hank over. Charles wanted to do something and he couldn't stop himself, from striking a punch at Sebastian's face.

The canteen was full of students gobsmacked. No one didn't know if it would be right to either laugh, clap for Charles' bravery or awkwardly turn away and pretend it didn't happen. Sebastian kicked Charles to the floor, Hank trying to push him away but Sebastian's friends dragged him away and a huge fight suddenly occurred.

The head master wasn't impressed when a large number of students had circled Charles and Sebastian and the cheering soon died down, when they noticed the higher up of the school. They were both sent to the office, something Charles had never imagined to be at.

* * *

><p>"What happened to you?" Erik giving his roommate a stern look, when he had returned from his extra classes of Maths. He had to catch up, so he asked his teacher to help him. And with luck, Erik managed to keep up with his lessons.<p>

Hank sighed, still holding the small ice pack from the nurse's room, over his eye. "I got punched..."

"I wouldn't think you'd have it in you to fight." The other jokingly said, sitting beside his roommate. "Did he hit you first?"

"It was Shaw!" The bitterness of Hank's voice, rolling off his tongue. "He tripped me over and then Charles punched him, without thinking. It resulted to those two having a fight and the head master found out. Something tells me that Charles had enough of Shaw's bullying."

"C-Charles?" Erik's body growing tense. "Charles Xavier threw a punch at Sebastian?"

"Yep. I think the head master informed his parents and I think Charles is upset about the whole ordeal because Shaw didn't get punished for anything." Hank feeling sick in the pit of his stomach, uttering Sebastian's name. Shaw had been picking on them for a month and it didn't surprise him that Charles had completely lost it. "Heck, I'd be sulking about it too. I just wished I was the one that punched Shaw though..."

Hearing all of this, was hard for Erik to take in, he stood up, viewing at Hank. "Do you know where he went?"

"He's probably in his room but last time I asked his roommate, he said that he hadn't come back from the head master's office..."

Erik didn't waste another moment, as he decamped his room, not caring what Hank thought. He walked faster, knowing that curfew would end in less than an hour. He had to hurry up. He needed to know if Charles was alright.

Reaching the room finally, he caught Charles beside the piano again, hearing soft sniffles coming from his direction. He wanted to call out his name but his throat closed up instantly. Erik sat down next to the other male and gently placed his hands on Charles' arms, finding a way to comfort him, without making it strange at all.

Charles jumped at Erik's gesture and turned round, blinking at the other.

"I-I...didn't hear you come in...I almost thought I was dreaming..."

"Charles..." Erik murmured, pulling him in for a hug. "I heard what happened from Hank..."

The smaller one didn't say much because his speech was reduced to tears, all he did was nod back to Erik. He remained in the other's arms, until they had to go back to their rooms. Neither of them wanted to get the other into any trouble.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Erik had found Charles writing in his small notebook, sitting in his usual place. The space beside the piano seemed like the usual place for the other and Erik had grown used to it.<p>

"May I ask you something?" He spoke up, looking through a book full of classical music sheets.

"Why did I cry last night?" The other's voice sounded forced and cold.

"I was curious to what you write in that book of yours."

"Oh..." Charles sounded a bit less cold this time. "I write stories."

"Do you plan to do creative writing when you leave?"

"My parents would not approve of it." Glancing up at Erik. "I want to study human genetics. Mutation." When he saw the other raise a brow. "And how about you? Do you plan to branch out to be a musician?"

"Possibly..." Erik muttered, smiling to himself.

"What are you laughing about?" Hearing Charles' voice lighten.

"That you encouraged me to continue something that I love. I wish I can do the same for you." Catching the smaller one's eyes. "You were brave out there, Charles."

"I am nothing but a coward." His voice turning cold again.

"You sucker punched Sebastian and seeing him with a black eye is a better view than nothing." Erik wanted to lift the mood in the room. "Although, seeing Hank with one, is slightly amusing." His eyes searched Charles' face. "And how about you?"

"I have a couple of bruises. Although my neck hurts a bit from Shaw putting me in a head lock." Charles sounding quite amused by Erik's curiosity. He wouldn't have thought Erik would have been concerned but what happened the night before, showed that he had valued their friendship, as much as he did. It was strange though. They didn't speak much when Erik practised. They both asked questions about class and their teachers. It made Charles sort of wish that Erik was in the same class as him. "My parents were not impressed when they were told about the fight." Charles' voice cracked, viewing the walls. "They threatened to take me back home."

"And will they?"

"It's the first fight I've been in. So, no..."

"Are they strict?"

"Yes." Charles breathed.

"Do you like to be far away from home?"

"What made you think that?"

"You sound like you don't want to leave this place."

Charles brushed his fingers through his hair, sighing at Erik's remark. His eyes meeting his. "I rather not want to leave this place." Charles' expression dark and certain. "Not until I graduate." He added.

Erik didn't ask anything else, as he found a piece of sheet music that he thought was challenging enough for his needs. He rested his hands on the keys, operating the instrument once more.

* * *

><p>The day shifted to late afternoon, just as Charles had finished his lesson, he scrolled to the canteen to get some dinner but Sebastian had stopped in his tracks. The feeling of fear and anger traced Charles' face, he had wished that there was more people in the corridors. It was barren and something told him that he should skip dinner and go back to his room, before anything bad would happen.<p>

"Charles Xavier."

"I'm staying away from you, Shaw."

The brunet's footsteps becoming sudden from the sight of the older male. Sebastian caught up and stood in front of Charles. His expression calm and collected, his eyes flickered upon the smaller one. Charles had to bite the inside of his cheek, not attempting to laugh at the black eye Sebastian had received.

"Can we just talk?"

"The last time we did, you were saying how you'd put me into a lot of trouble. And in fact you did!" Charles threw at the taller one. "My parents think I'm doing drugs now!"

"I can always have my uncle to talk to them about your recent behaviour."

"That I'm going crazy?" Charles chuckled in a sarcastic manner.

"I only wish to patch things up between you and me." Sebastian grinned.

"Go away from me, Shaw!"

"Using my last name? That's a bit informal without the mister part."

"I just want to go back to my room. You can talk to me tomorrow!" Charles turned his heel, going off.

Sebastian chuckled at the other, grabbing his attention. "So demanding aren't you?" He stepped towards the younger student, getting a hold of Charles' wrist. "I can help you..." His calm expression fading away into some hidden and mysterious.

"I-I don't need help!" Charles protested, struggling to be free. "Let go! You're hurting me, Shaw!"

"I can easily tell my uncle that you and I were just having a playful fight last week and that we're really just friends."

"Do you really think he'd believe you!"

"Of course, if he saw you and I hanging out."

Charles' widened his eyes. "You got to be joking me! N-Never! I'd never do that! You're the last person I'd be friends with!"

"And do you honestly think that people _don't_ talk about you during lunch, Charles?" Sebastian tightening his grip.

"I couldn't care less what they say behind my back!"

"Really? They say that you're a nerd. A freak. A _loner_." He declared to the younger student, as he whimpered in pain at Sebastian's hold. His words piercing at Charles. "No one likes you. They think you go back to your room, crying because you're so pathetic!"

"I-I am...not pathetic!" The brunet cried, not wanting to believe Sebastian's words.

"If you hang out with me, you'll be standing at the top of the food chain."

"I would spend everyday being picked on, then be at the mercy of your feet and be feared by the student body!" Charles laughed, even though his conscience told him to shut up and kick Shaw in the gut and leg it.

This didn't thrill Sebastian one bit as he threw Charles against the wall. "I can ruin your school life! Even when I leave!" He snarled, dropping the teenager, heading into a different direction.

* * *

><p><em>So I try to lessen how long every chapter is but...I fail to do so, sorry about that ;3;<em>

_Thank you to Kahenia and Alethea Melanie-Rose for the lovely reviews and to those who decided to follow my fail of a school AU fic lol I am not worthy kjhgfvghbjnkjoiuyftvgjbhknj Thank you for reading! xx_


	4. Chapter 4

"The dude might even have a crush on you!" Alex claimed, drinking the rest of his juice box. "No one makes an effort like that, _just_ to entertain themselves!"

"What can Shaw gain if you're his...friend?" Hank questioned, raising his brow at Charles.

"He's freaky and messed up. First he picks on you and then offers to be your friend? Does that not yell out crazy?" The blonde frowned at his empty food tray. "I wish we can have seconds..."

"I'm a bit confused here." Charles spoke. "Who are you again?" He glanced at Alex, who had been sitting next to Hank, when the brunet had arrived to the canteen. Even though he could last a night without supper, he loves the comfort to eat after a long day of school. He arrived with a worried look and Hank asked, having him tell them what had happened not so long ago. It struck him to know that they had another companion and it suddenly felt a bit awkward, as Alex put his input into the situation. "S-Sorry...I didn't mean to be rude."

"Alex Summers. Someone was picking another fight with Hank, so I stepped in." Alex explained, as he looked up. "I'm not going to bully you guys! And I already know both of your names."

"I'm aware that you won't harm us."

"I would have been the one that would have punched Shaw but I've been in enough trouble with him. If he gets one more hit from me, I'll be expelled from here."

"So you've known Shaw more than us? I thought you were a first year like us." Hank queried.

"I am in the same year as you." The blonde smiled. "Shaw and I went to the same summer school together for the past three years." He watched Hank and Charles exchange looks between each other, baffled to hear this. "He's a strange guy. He picked on everyone in summer school, but when he finds an interest in someone, he goes all the way with them. Like being more of a creeper. Finding more shit from their past and family records. Completely interested!"

"Sounds like a stalker to me..." Hank adjusted his glasses.

"Pretty much. I knew a couple of girls and guys that Shaw was interested with. They were terrified of him by the end of the summer, which resulted to me to hitting him several times because I don't know how to control my anger...according to my doctor."

The other two boys kindly brushed it away. "What did he do?" Charles muttered.

"They left summer school before Shaw could get to them. He eventually got the hint and he moved on. Although..." Alex met Charles' gaze again. "You seem to be his next target."

The blood in Charles' head, rushed up and he was suddenly feeling anxious and his hand moved to his wrist, the one where Sebastian was holding onto. It didn't feel right. Why would Sebastian go to all the trouble, just to get his attention? Why was Charles so intriguing to him? He was just a bit younger and they have nothing in common.

"W-What can we do to get rid of him?" Hank stole the words from Charles. The features on his friend's face, showed that he was distressed as he was. "Charles can't transfer!"

"You just got to make sure to always be in a crowded place if you do happen to bump into him, run at the sight of him, try not to be alone or just simply say that you're with someone else." Alex quickly gathered. "I got both of your backs!"

"I have no love interest, let alone anyone a partner!"

"You can always lie."

"Would Shaw even believe him?" Hank gloomed.

"Probably, if he saw you with someone."

* * *

><p>The tension in the office was making Erik jumpy to whatever reason he was sent there for. When he had finished his P.E lesson, the following day, he headed to the music room but one of the teachers told him to report to one of the offices. He didn't want to protest, so he headed to the designated place. His patience was wearing thin, as he couldn't take it any longer, waiting for whoever wished to speak with him. He slightly shifted on the wooden chair in front of the desk.<p>

The room was smaller than the music room he had been in and it made him question, whether it was an office or just a room. The desk had a few picture frames and a small flower pot was laid at the corner of it. There was posters about motivation and music above. Erik didn't stop to think that he was in the head of the music department's office. The sinking feeling of regret rushed through his veins. What if someone heard his terrible playing? Or what if Charles had asked someone to tutor Erik? Charles wouldn't go to all of that trouble to do such a thing. He had more things to worry about.

The door opened, as a small woman with chestnut brown hair with a warm smile, entered the door, with a cup of coffee in one hand and a folder in the other. Erik sat up, returning the smile, hiding his nerves.

"Erik, I believe?" The woman said, placing the cup of coffee to her lips, taking a quick sip. "Thank you for waiting for me."

"I didn't wait that long. Thank you for inviting me."

"I am Moira McTaggert. I am the head of music department."

"Am I in trouble?"

"Oh no, Erik! You're not, don't worry." Ms McTaggert laughed under her breath, looking through the folder she brought with her. "I didn't know you were musically talented, Erik. I am very impressed by your playing."

"So I've been told." Feeling a bit sceptical.

"Erik, I believe that you need to make your talent shine!" The teacher spoke, her warm smile still on her face. She really was being genuinely kind and friendly. This made Erik less tense. "There's a music competition in a couple of months. I'd like you to enter."

"I only play because it's a hobby of mine..."

"I know this sounds rude but I've heard you play when I pass the music department. You're usually there with Xavier, right?" The student lightly formed a smile on his face. Ms McTaggert carried on, not noticing it the warmth in Erik's beam. "I'd love for you to enter the competition, Erik. It will open new doors for you. You might even be asked to join a music school after you leave here."

"I'll give it some thought..."

"Thank you for your time, Erik." As they both stood up, shaking each other's hands. "Do let me know if you join."

* * *

><p>Charles' clouded thoughts had troubled Erik, for he hadn't said a word, since the latter came inside the music room. Eventually, Erik had stopped playing, breaking through the other's thoughts.<p>

"What happened?" Charles muttered, darting his head up.

"Your silence is killing me!"

"W-What?" Shrugging his shoulders a bit.

"Do you want to tell me what's on your mind?" Erik breathed, turning to Charles. "I can't read minds but oh gosh, it'd be easy if I could right now!"

"I'm sorry, Erik..."

"I know we don't talk much but you must know I'm here if you wish to speak with someone."

Charles felt his face heat up, adverting the other's gaze. "I'm only here to clear my thoughts. Your playing is what makes me feel like I'm somewhere else." Charles sadly admitted. The comfort of Hank's and Alex's words helped but when Erik played, it soothed his mind and soul. "P-Please, Erik...I want to hear you play."

"Tell me what's wrong!" The musician found himself demanding it out of the brunet. "Don't shut me out, Charles..." This time, his voice was pleading.

Charles bit his bottom lip, his cheeks turning red. "A-Apparently, Shaw _likes_ me." He peered up and saw Erik sitting on the floor in front of him, wearing a concerned look. "He's so strange. First he picks on me and then asks me to be his friend in a somewhat forceful way. His actions towards affection is surely out of place, right? If I want someone to know I like them, I wouldn't want them to feel horrible and fuck up their mind by being nice afterwards..." His voice dropped. Charles didn't know that his heart was beating in an incredible speed speaking to Erik. Something about the musician, made him feel a bit light headed but the brunet ignored that thought. "I-I...don't know what to do."

"Just ignore him." Erik firmly said, settling himself beside the other this time. They both caught each other's eyes but Charles teared it away, blushing once again. "If he causes you anymore harm, tell me and we can go to the head master ourself."

"I don't think he'll believe me after our fight..."

"Charles, you are so silly." The musician snorted, ruffling the brunet's hair. Charles laughed under his breath, playfully pushing the other away. With Erik protesting back, they ended up tumbling onto each other in a strange position. "I am so sorry!" Erik laughed, thinking it was all amusing, hovering above the brunet.

"S-Stop laughing!" Charles blushing vigorously, whilst giggling. He didn't know why he was even laughing but his darken thoughts was gone. Erik seemed to have picked up the thought and warmly smiled. "This isn't funny! Get off before someone sees us!"

"Then why are you laughing?" Erik started tickling Charles' sides.

"O-Oh my gosh! E-Erik! Please...stop!" He cried between laughs. "Erik! S-Stop!"

The musician fulfilled his command and helped the other up to his feet. Both of them feeling breathless now from their snickering.

* * *

><p>The two boys scrolled together down the corridors, Erik had to go to his extra Maths lessons and Charles was going to meet with Hank and Alex for a study group.<p>

"I will see you later!" The musician wrapped his arm around Charles' neck, ruffling his hair again.

"Erik! Please! Not now! My hair!" Charles beamed, pushing the other away. He was unaware that they received a few glances and pondering looks from a few other students around. "Now go before you're late! I don't think your professor will be happy!"

"Bye bye!" Leaving the brunet's side, making Charles long for his being.

"Charles, we meet again." An icy voice, splitting the happy atmosphere with his words, making the younger student's spine shiver.

"I have to be getting somewhere now." Charles beckoned, avoiding Sebastian's eyes.

"I am very sorry for my actions last time we met." Getting a hold of Charles' arm. Sebastian whispered. "Want to tell me who that was, Charles? I'm very curious."

"Stay away from him, Shaw!"

"Now you're threatening me? What a twist!"

"I mean it!" Charles having an urge to punch Sebastian again. His tone, steady and angry. "I don't want you near him!"

"Tell me who he is." Sebastian frowned.

"My _boyfriend_."

Charles yanked the older student's grip away, proudly walking away. His heart was thumping and as soon as he was away from Sebastian's gaze, he finally caught his breath, that he didn't know he had been holding.

* * *

><p><em>I thought about putting this chapter up a bit early, since you all have been so kind to me. Thank you! I can't seem to thank you all enough ;3; sob<em>

_Thank you so much to Kahenia, Alethea Melanie-Rose and AliciaZH_ _for the fabulous reviews and those who are still following this fic and even put it as their favourite story. Ohmygosh you guys renjgrejkgnrejkgnrje catch me I'm swoonnnningggg OTL_

_I can't get my tenses right, I am sorry ;A;_

_So yeah, I introduced Alex and Moira in here and a few more will show up, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Ms Frost will eventually come back...maybe. Lol how Alex casually appeared nerjkgrek I can't even. Thank you for reading~ xxxxxxx_


	5. Chapter 5

To Alex's, Hank's and Charles' surprise, Sebastian had stayed away from Charles and Erik after their encounter. Charles didn't have the courage to tell Erik though, he thought if he kept on doing the usual of meeting with Erik and parting ways with him in a friendly manner of playfully touching the other. Making it look like they were a couple to the other students and prove to Sebastian, then there was nothing to worry about. But the stabbing feeling of guilt, tainted Charles' mind, whenever he was in contact with Erik.

Erik, on the other hand, didn't mind Charles showing his friendly affection. He just thought that the brunet was more comfortable by his side and it slowly led him to believe that Charles might actually like him. He didn't want to look into it that much but the lingering thoughts of Charles' actions, begged a differ. He had hoped that Charles was in fact messing around or he actually did like him more than a friend. _Unless, he does that with all of his friends. _Erik fighting with his mixed up mind, full of emotions. He never gave it a moment's thought that he would like Charles in that way and liking a boy, wasn't so scary as he once thought.

* * *

><p>"He's been sulking for a week now..." Janos threw his hands up in defeat, when Azazel entered the classroom, not looking as chipper as his friend did. "<em>Now<em> what's wrong with you?" Glaring at the sullen look on his face.

Azazel mumbled something, burying his face in his hands, as he sat down, not wanting to be awake, let alone, ready to learn. Janos stood in front of the new comer's desk, the expression he wore was plastered with worry and defeat.

"What happened?" He spoke, like he was used to asking that question to his friends.

"I don't want to talk about it..."

"Good morning, boys!" Sebastian stepped inside, the same gloomy feel, he had been carrying with him for the past seven days.

"Sebastian! Want to tell me what's wrong with your roommate?" Janos arched a brow.

"His girlfriend dumped him for a girl." He blankly said, eyes fixed to the ground.

"Azazel, _really_?" The other not believing this.

"It's best to leave him be..." Sebastian frowned, as Azazel shut his eyes, ignoring his friends.

Janos backed away from his friend and faced his other friend. "And what are we going to do with you, Sebastian?"

"I'll continue to sulk..."

"Sebastian!"

"He has a boyfriend, I'm not crossing the line now."

"How loyal are you, eh?" Janos chuckled. "Do you _really_ believe they're actually going out?"

Sebastian raised his head, growing tense. "No..."

"You could always talk to his boyfriend yourself."

"That isn't a good idea!" Azazel suddenly spoke out, but his friends scoffed at him.

"Or..." A smile forming on the head master's nephew's face. "I can test Erik's commitment and loyalty."

"You said you're not crossing the line!" Azazel pointed out.

Once again he was ignored.

"If he is his _boyfriend_." Sebastian air quoted on the last word. "I know what I'm doing now, guys..."

Jonas and Sebastian gave a high five at each other, jumping with joy and excitement. Azazel frowned and sank his head in his face again.

"...this isn't a good idea."

* * *

><p>"We need to talk."<p>

Those four words, made Charles' heart leap out of his chest when he heard them fall out of Erik's mouth. He held his breath, staring worryingly at his friend. _Oh crap, he knows! He found out!_ The music room fell silent, as Erik faced the brunet, preparing himself. He looked as nervous as Charles did.

"I'm thinking of entering this Winter's Annual Music Competition..."

It took a few more seconds to recollect what was said. So, maybe Erik doesn't know..._yet_.

"P-Pardon?" Blinking several times.

"You heard me. I thinking about entering, playing piano." Erik warmly grinned, waving his fingers above the keys.

"Oh my gosh! Erik, that is amazing!" Charles threw his arms around Erik's neck, giving him a soft hug. "I am so proud of you, my dear friend! You are going to blow the judges' mind completely! Your playing deserves to be heard!" Feeling breathless.

"Well you hear me play and Ms McTaggert has..." The musician giggled, hugging Charles back. "Oh gosh, Charles." There was a slight ringing in his voice, something was once hidden but now sounded like a genuine pleasant sound to hear. "I'm so nervous. I don't even know what I'll play." Erik felt like a small child again back at home. The image of him being intoxicated in something he loved the most in this school, melted Charles' heart. "I need to practice!" The excitement rushing in his veins, feeling astonished. He had to tell his parents. "I must tell my mother and father!"

"You mean he haven't told anyone else but me?" The brunet pulled back, his voice low.

"Y-Yeah..." Erik blushed. "It was _you_ that helped me play more after all."

"Erik, please, it was not of my doing whatsoever."

The merry tune that the latter had, seemed to have died on, heeding the musician's confession.

"Your praise and kind words helped." He sincerely said, making Charles' heart ache. "I am so grateful of you! You are by far, the greatest friend I have!" Erik couldn't lie. It was honestly true and he wished his friend would believe in him more.

The feeling of stabbing guilt hit Charles again. He needed to tell Erik. He had to tell him the truth, if he wanted their friendship to stay like this. No lies, just honesty.

"Erik, I-?"

"-Oh yeah! My parents! I have to tell them now!" Erik hopping out of his chair. "And then I have to inform Ms McTaggert afterwards!"

"Y-Yes..." Charles nodded.

"What's the matter?"

Charles didn't want to ruin the moment with Erik, but his body and mind was screaming at him to. Having to lie to Erik for this long, was mentally painful. But he had to have the musician have his moment. He'd tell him when he sees him next time.

"Nothing..." He breathed, smiling weakly. "I don't want to keep you here for too long, go call your parents!"

"Thank you so much, Charles! I'll be back soon! I'll meet you in the canteen?" Erik placed a kiss on brunet's cheek, causing both boys' to blush.

"Yes!" The latter mustered to say, his heart racing, as the musician scrolled out of the room.

* * *

><p><em>First of all, thank you so very much to xxXHeartsXDesireexx, death wise girl, Kahenia, Violent Words and NECO NECO<em> _for the lovely reviews, the favourite story alerts and those who are still managing to follow this fic! You make me want to sob. My heart can't take it._

_Second, I decided to split this chapter in half because I got worried about making it too long. Thus the reason why, this chapter is short, as well as Chapter 6!_

_Lastly, thank you to my sister, who has helped with this part because I seriously wouldn't have gone that far with this story ;u;_

_Cough yeah, this school has one music competition once a year fnerkngjrekngjrke Gives the students more prep time. I shouldn't even be allowed to read this school AU XDD;;;;; Well it is an AU. Sorry for my rambling._

_Edit. Sorry, I spelt Janos' name wrong all this time ;_; Iamsuchanidiotfnejkrngjrek_

_Thank you for reading! xxxxxx_


	6. Chapter 6

His mother screamed with joy down the phone and his father had burst into tears. Erik wanted to weep but he couldn't get himself to because he was too overwhelmed. After telling them the details about it, he went to Moira's office and informed her of his decision. She hugged him and then later found it unprofessional and shook his hand instead. It didn't stop the professor beaming. Erik didn't mind Ms McTaggert for the kind gesture. In fact, he couldn't be anymore pleased.

Erik headed off for lunch, being welcomed with upbeat and merry faces.

"I look forward to hearing your piece!" His roommate grinned, with Alex holding his thumbs up.

"You told them, Charles?" Cocking a brow.

"I'm sorry, my friend. I had to tell someone!" The brunet shyly nodded, giggling. "I'm so proud of you!"

And once again, Charles had his hair ruffled by the latter. The other males shared a look, probably having the same thought about the two.

* * *

><p>The whole day felt amazing for Erik, although the sinking feeling of whoever was going to compete against him, was nerve wrecking. Who else is going to play? What were they going to play?<p>

Erik had never learnt how to play from any previous schools, but as young as he could remember, his parents would sing songs together on their old wooden piano back home. It was so peaceful, the songs they sang inspired Erik to play more. His father and mother taught him when he was a young boy. He kept his playing inside of his house. Music seemed to be the best way to express himself.

The musician found himself in high hopes. With the competition in two months time, he wanted to get started. He spent hours looking through songs and been listening to various pieces, but it was frustrating to find that one piece to prefect like the originals. Even though he had been given and suggested many compositions, it was all the same.

* * *

><p><em>Maybe I should ask Charles. He seems to know best...<em>Erik thought to himself, as he inspected the books in the library the next day.

Luckily, it was a day off and all the pupils took advantage of it. Hank thought it was good day to finish his homework that was due in for the end of the year, but Alex convinced the taller male to go into town with him. Erik and Charles silently laughed at their friend's closeness.

"They're good friends." The brunet conveyed.

Charles had to do some errands, but the musician didn't ask what they were about. His companion promised that they'd have dinner together when their friends came back from town.

"And what does your roommate do, Charles?" Erik had a quick chat before him and his friend parted for the day.

"Sean? He usually gets into trouble with Ms Frost and Mr Logan...I think?" Unsure about his own roommate. Charles didn't see much of Sean, only in the morning or at night. There were rumours that Sean had hid the school's pet rat for kicks, but no one was sure. "I think he hangs out with Armando."

"I thought his name was Darwin?"

"Well, yes, that too." Charles caught the time on his watch. "I must go now, Erik! I'll see you later!" Squeezing the musician's arm.

Erik read into the brunet's gesture, something told him that Charles was nervous about something. Was it really nervousness? Or was it anxiety? Or dread, mixed in with guilt? He almost thought that his friend was hiding something behind his mystical eyes. Those eyes that almost gave everything away or willingly did, but every time Erik considered that he was close enough to the brunet. He wasn't, in fact. It felt like he had to keep chasing him in a maze.

"-rik!"

A voice brought the musician back from his trailing quires. He recollected himself, remembering he was in the library and he had probably bumped into someone or stood still because he was sunk in by his thoughts. Someone brought him back to reality and the musician peered at the older student.

"Hello, Sebastian. Looking far more worse without that black eye of yours."

"Erik, it's lovely to finally meet you."

* * *

><p><em>Because I love leaving things on a cliffhanger nfejkrngkerjgnrejk<em>

_Thank you very very much to _xxXHeartsXDesireexx, _Kahenia, _death wise girl and NECO NECO ___for the kind reviews and for the favourite/story alerts! You're all awesome and I wish I can give you cookies~ Insert epic internet group hug here._

_Sorry for the short chapter. (I'm pretty sure this one is the shortest, more short than the first.) Woop, and a few more characters get more mentions. _

_Thank you for reading! xxxx_


	7. Chapter 7

Erik's speech was cut short, after he was about to sock the other student but Sebastian grabbed his wrists, pinning the other against the wall. His mouth invading the others.

The library kept a few students in there, but they were in the music section, which anyone hardly visited. No one couldn't possibly hear them rustle about.

_Fuck! He's strong!_ The musician thought. He just wanted Sebastian to stop claiming his mouth. His kisses made him so dirty, like he was somewhat betraying Charles. He remembered the fear in his blue eyes, when he spoke about the older male. And now Sebastian was doing this? After picking on everyone and apparently having an interest in his friend. He believed Charles and he would do anything to get him to trust him a bit more.

The sound of someone passing by the book shelves, signalled Erik to take action, head butting Shaw, causing the the towering boy to stumble. The librarian eyed the two boys, frowning at the sight.

"Boys, please be quiet!"

"Excuse me, miss!" Erik scooted out of the library. He was feeling far too many emotions to know whether he was pissed off or upset at the fact that Sebastian had just made a move on him. Or disappointed in himself that he let Sebastian take control over the latter. He could of seriously smacked him but the librarian was there, seconds when he pushed him away. "God dammit!" Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

* * *

><p>"This town food is way better than the canteen food we get!" Alex stuffed his face, in his sausage roll.<p>

Hank adjusted his specs, taking a bite out of his food, complying with the blonde. The two friends wondered around town, buying a couple of snacks and glancing in the shops. They settled on a bench, in the park, even though the temperature had dropped dramatically in the past week. The taller one twitched at the feel of a very cold seat but eating his warm meat pastry, pleased him. "When do you think Charles would tell Erik the truth?"

"You can totally see the guilt in his face, every time we mention him and when Erik had lunch with us the other day!"

"I think the guilt might be eating him up..."

"I'm not surprised. It's pretty much my fault though. I told him to lie about it and Charles is one of the most honest dudes I've met." Alex's features clouded up. The latter noted and placed his hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Shaw is a bitch! Man, I would love to pound his face!"

"If it makes you feel any better, I feel the same way as well..."

The boys sat in silence for a while, until Alex shifted and glanced at his friend. His eyes were glossy and his bottom lip quivered. Hank said to himself that the other was just feeling cold but he tensed under his touch when he closed the gap between them.

"What's wrong, Alex?"

"I have to tell you guys something..."

* * *

><p>Anger coursed through Erik's veins like a wild man. He wasn't going to accept this. He wasn't going to accept the fact that Sebastian had been messing up everyone's minds in the school. As ridiculous as he first thought it was, the musician headed to the headmaster's office. The reception at the desk sadly confirmed that Headmaster Shaw wasn't in for the day. Erik kicked an empty bin, in fury at the remark, but he soon placed the small tin bucket firmly in it's place. The reception cocked a brow and shrugged it off, not wanting to ask anything else.<p>

_Tomorrow! I'll tell the headmaster that his nephew is a total arse! _He wiped his mouth again, storming off somewhere else. _I don't give a damn if he's blood related! No one should do that! _

His rage brought him stumbling into the music room in seconds, which didn't take long to calculate.

Once again, Erik thanked his parents for teaching him that expressing his feelings through music was the best thing for him.

* * *

><p>Charles stirred in his bed, when he had realized that he had fallen asleep during a phone call last night. He couldn't find himself to leave his bedroom, except for dinner. He thought his spirits would be lifted when he journeyed to the canteen last night, only to find none of his promised friends there. He settled to go back to his room, but Sean caught him, saying how he'd regret missing dinner.<p>

It was a rather intriguing meal with the ginger. Sean said how he and Darwin went into town and decided to see if they could break into on of the farmer's barns to ride on one of the horses or cows. Charles regarded the other with a shy smile, responding how silly he and Darwin was.

"Well, we were pretty close to snatching one of the horses but the farmer's daughter and her friends caught us!" Sean exclaimed, waving his hands in the air, copying the same expression Darwin supposedly wore. "You should of see him, Charles! It looked like he pooped his trousers!"

The brunet eventually got out of bed, he'd been speaking to his mother last night. His mother for once, had been nice to him. Their civil conversations on the phone, was cold and short to the point but Charles was pleased to hear her carry some warmth in her voice. She said how she forgave her son's actions (regarding to the fight with Sebastian), and how it was nice for him to call her once in a while.

Truth be told, Charles had been itching to call his mother to know how a certain someone had been back at home.

He didn't want to cry on the phone about his sister but he ended up doing so and only noted how his mother said soft and comforting words that she once said to him, when he was a young baby.

_She was being a human for once..._He rubbed his heavy and tired eyes.

* * *

><p>"Is this true, Mr Lensherr?" The headmaster rested his gaze on the student.<p>

Erik only nodded his head, as Sebastian looked as ever, comfortable and relaxed. A sudden smirk was hidden, but it only proved to Erik that he must of seen this coming. He was _very_ tempted of beating up the nephew now. The room was welcomed with yet, another long silence. A silence that Erik couldn't bare to stand. He wanted his headmaster to say something about his nephew's actions, but before he could open his mouth, Headmaster Shaw stood up.

"Sebastian, is what Erik saying true?"

"Uncle, I tried to protest against Erik's actions but he was too strong. He even hit me on the head to get me to do his _dirty_ deed." The older student gestured to the bruise on his forehead and the musician watched the headmaster's jaw drop.

_No! This is not happening!_ He yelled in his mind.

"I do apologize for his behaviour, but it will have no affect to what he did to me, physically _and_ personally..." Sebastian words stringed out like it had been processed for a speech, that had just been printed out. The way he spoke, made his uncle look more sympathetic for his relative. "Erik, I know I rejected you that first time we met, but we can't continue like this." He turned to the younger student, who wore a disgusted expression.

_This is seriously happening..._

"Headmaster, if I can explain-?"

"I do not want to hear anymore from you, Mr Lensherr." Headmaster Shaw slammed his hands on the desk. "Fights and inappropriate touching of my nephew?"

_You got to be fucking kidding me._

"May I add, Uncle, Charles and Erik could be part of it together, but I know Charles is a good student. Erik must have a bad influence on him. No wonder why they proceed to hitting me!" Sebastian looked like he won the lottery.

"I don't take bullying so easily, Mr Lensherr..."

_This is bullshit!_

"I will suspend you for two weeks!"

"Uncle..." Sebastian waved his hand. "Aren't you being a bit harsh? I think suspending him from school, won't help him build good character."

"Two weeks in detention, since Sebastian seems to find my punishment for you to be rough."

"Thank you, Uncle."

_You son of a bitch! You twisted the whole entire situation!_ Erik wanted to scream out, wanting to throw Sebastian out of the window. Before the headmaster dismissed the two boys, he glanced at the musician.

"And I don't want anything like this to happen again, Mr Lensherr, or you will seriously be expelled!"

"Yes, Headmaster Shaw." Coldly speaking, as he left the room, after Sebastian. "You fucking bastard!" Erik hissed at the other, as they strolled out of the reception area. "I hope you're happy! You have no reason whatsoever to did what you did there in the library!"

His rage only fuelled Sebastian to smile from ear to ear.

"And I can do so much more, Erik..." Patting the student on his shoulder, catching each other's gazes again. The grin on his face, showed that he was hiding something else. The thought of Sebastian causing more trouble or harm for Charles, frightened him. What the hell was he going to do next? "See you soon, Erik!" His gleeful voice echoed in the corridors.

"...So that's how Charles felt when he got into a fight with him."

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for the very short chapter in the last update ;u;<em>

_I'm quite scared of what you'll think about this one, um yeah fnejrkgre please don't hurt me sob_

_The next one will be up as soon as I double check it~ Also, you don't have to worry about me randomly giving up on this fic, I love it too much to do that. I'm currently writing down Chapter 14 8D;;; I don't like jinxing myself, which is why I slowly update. AwhcrapIjinxedmyselfdidn'tI?_

_Thank you to Darkyu, Kahenia, LeikoKyoraku, xXHeartsXDesireeXx and SuperGroverandElmo for the grand reviews and story alerts/favourites! You're all too awesome! _

_Thank you so very much for reading! xxxx_


	8. Chapter 8

"Shaw did _what_?" Charles slammed his fist against the table in the canteen, causing Hank to jump.

"I didn't want you guys to act like this when I first showed up!" Alex's features grimaced, darting his gaze away from Charles. "I decided not to say it too soon, that's all..." He shrugged, playing around with his mash potatoes with his fork.

"But Alex, he's doing it all over again!" The brunet couldn't get round to what he just heard.

Hank calmly explained his and Alex's absence last night, how they sat in the park for a couple of more hours, until they realized how late they were. They made it before missing curfew. The blonde defined how he was one of the guys that Sebastian had an 'interest' of. He left at the very sight of him when their summer classes ended everyday and he made sure he was with someone when he wondering around. Sebastian soon confronted him and tried to talk to him last summer countless times. Alex came to the conclusion that he should beat him up and eventually did, one summer afternoon, when Sebastian tried to touch him.

Although at the beginning of the new year when the blonde started his first year in the school, he was once again approached by Shaw. He threatened to strike him again, but Sebastian remarked how Alex would be expelled if he laid a hand on the older student. Sebastian must of warned his uncle about Alex.

"He's such a bitch!" The blonde's features not changing, but he felt a bit more bitter than before. He thought if he told his friends about it, he'd feel a lot more better and it did work, after Hank said that he should tell Charles and Erik.

"We got to do something about it, Alex!"

"We can't, Charles! I said this to Hank yesterday! What can we do?"

Charles felt completely useless and angry. He let a long sigh, resting his head in his hands. He wasn't in the mood to eat anymore. Hank seemed to have already gave up when he didn't touch the rest of his vegetables on his plate. Alex avoided his friend's gazes but he knew the taller one beside him, was boring his eyes into him, hoping he could find the answer in him.

The heavy atmosphere was easily broken, when an energetic Sean and Darwin passed by, throwing water balloons at the three males, chuckling and laughing at their stunned faces.

"Oh my gosh!" Hank breathed, his lenses blurred from the water.

"Gotcha!"

"Sean!" Charles rose from the bench and ran after the ginger.

"Darwin, he's a bad influence on you!" Alex cracked a smile.

"Catch me if you can, Charles!"

"Get back here!"

Sean and Darwin legged it around the canteen, as more students were hit in the cross fire, everyone resorted to having food thrown at each other and a huge food fight started.

* * *

><p>Hank silently thanked that Sean and Darwin managed to lift up the moody feeling, that his friends carried after Alex retold his tale to Charles. The only thought that lingered was Erik's whereabouts. They hadn't seen him in a while. Maybe he was practising in the music room. He pondered if Charles had gone to visit him, but he didn't want to ask. He knew that Charles didn't have the time to talk to the latter the pervious day.<p>

The tall male was smacked in the face with a wet towel from his blonde companion, tearing away from his thoughts. He frowned at the smirk forming on Alex's features.

Moments when the massive food fight started, it looked like a battle field to Hank. The way how Charles and Alex held their food trays, preparing to throw their spoonfuls of mash potatoes at Sean and Darwin. Sean and Darwin worked very well as a team. They were equipped with more water balloons and Hank was still wondering how they kept them in a stable condition without bursting them. They all got soaked, their uniforms ruined and Hank couldn't help but think, that was one of the most hilarious and entertaining day he ever had in this school. (Besides his science lessons).

The headmaster demanded to know who was at fault and Sean and Darwin took pride in their work and stepped forward. Although Charles didn't want all of them to take the blame, so he included himself, as well as Alex and Hank. They were assigned to clean the canteen all afternoon.

It had now been an hour since they've been in the massive food hall and Hank thought they were getting nowhere.

"You really didn't have to jump in there, Charles." Sean moping the floor.

"You've been in enough trouble, Sean. I thought I should because I was the one that chased after you." Charles firmly spoke. He wore a pleasing look on his face, being in trouble for a food fight was something he never thought he'd be in and yet, it was fun and he didn't have any regrets to throwing that piece of jelly in the ginger's locks.

"You got me good, dude!"

"I say by far, that fight was the best that has happened in this school!" Darwin laughed.

"I thought harmless water balloons was good enough but that food fight was the best!" The ginger jumped in the air with joy.

Something in his eyes, showed that he wasn't finished and he had a lot more pranks and jokes in the next coming years. Darwin and Sean shared a high five and sat down on one of the benches, taking a break.

"I wish Erik was with us. I think next time, we should go paint balling!" Alex beamed.

"Bro! That would so awesome!" Darwin and Sean chorused.

"Speak of the devil..." Hank muttered, as the musician walked into the canteen, like he had just stepped into a room, full of five year olds scribbling all over the wall and Charles was the only one, making sure they'd clean their mess up.

Charles almost lost his balance at the sight of his friend. _Oh yes...I still haven't told him._

"So I wasn't invited to this party?" Erik cocked a brow, impressed by such mess.

"We ran out of invitations." Hank giggled.

"And when I thought you couldn't get into enough trouble, Charles." Resting his eyes on the brunet. And there it was. Something glimmered in his eyes. A flicker of old rage and mixed emotions but it now melted with relief and content.

"Erik, I-?"

"You boys have done it again!" Sebastian danced into the canteen, beside Erik, but he got nothing but a glare from the other. Whilst everyone stopped what they were doing, Alex couldn't stop himself from tugging onto Hank's arm for support. "Charles, it's a pleasure to see you again. And other troublesome boys..." He didn't bother to look at the others. His eyes were fixed between Erik and Charles. "You're glad that I got my Uncle to lighten your punishment. Although, he wasn't too happy to hear that his school is somewhat falling apart." Placing his hands behind his back, observing everyone. "His dear nephew getting into another commotion and now a school food fight to rebel against my dear father's brother's actions. You've really done it this time!"

"Get out of here, Shaw!" Hank blurted out first and he felt everyone's eyes fall on him in an instant. "I bet you're just so disappointed that you were the one that didn't make us do this! You love to get us into trouble! But no-we did it! And I don't need you to put me through enough Hell as it is!" Pride and admiration crossed his friend's faces.

Although Sebastian didn't seem to give a damn. "Very well put there, Hank! Are you just bitter at the fact that I haven't paid enough attention to you?"

"That's enough, Shaw!" Charles jumped in, taking a couple of steps forward, before Alex and Erik could punch the older student. "If you would excuse us, we still need to get this canteen clean before dinner." He turned on his heel about to walk away before Sebastian could speak another word.

The older male faced Erik and patted his shoulder. "And Erik, I really am sorry about what happened in the library the other day. I'm sure you've told your _boyfriend_, right?"

A trace of confusion hit Erik. _Boyfriend_? What was he talking about now? Charles span his head round and scowled at Sebastian. He didn't want to look at Erik. No, not now.

_Erik, please don't look at me like that. Please!_

"You didn't know, Charles?" Sebastian gasped, his voice loud enough for everyone to indulge. "I thought since you _and_ Erik have been going out, he must have told you about the incident in the library. Erik couldn't take his hands off me, after I insisted that you were his boyfriend."

_Shut up! Just shut up!_

Charles wanted to run, he really did. Not to Erik, not to anyone. He just wanted to run away from all of this. He pleaded for the ground to swallow him up whole, make his existence not real. Unknown. He wanted to disappear. Words formed, ready for be spoken but it was all knotted up in his throat and he felt it close up tight.

The musician kept looking back and forth at Sebastian and Charles. What the heck is Shaw even referring to about him being his boyfriend? He can't recall any of the two asking each other out or them involved in any sort of way.

It suddenly clicked in Erik's brain in speeding seconds.

The slight brush on his arm when they both leave the music room. The way how Charles and Erik held hands when they were walking to lunch that one time. Charles' actions, how it almost looked like they were joint to the hip. His mouth caressing against Erik's ear, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

He didn't mind his friend's affection. He didn't mind at all...or that's what he convinced himself to think, until now.

"No fucking way..." Erik murmured and brunet couldn't stand it, as he hung his head down.

"And I really thought you two were in a committed and loyal relationship!" Sebastian shook his head.

"Get out of here, Shaw!" Alex barked, his fist clenched and Hank, held him back. As Darwin and Sean exchanged looks, aware that they shouldn't let out a word. This was clearly something they didn't want to get involved in. They just so happened to be there. "Shaw! I will beat the shit out of you right now! And I do not care if you get me expelled! At least I've done something, like Charles and Hank did, to get you to shut the fuck up!"

"A-Alex!" Hank pulled him away from the older male. "Stop, you can't!" His voice was quiet and weak.

"I'm was about to leave anyway." Sebastian chuckled and he looked at the musician one more time. "Told you I can do so much more." He whispered, only be heard between the both of them and Erik frowned.

The older student left his dirty work to commence. And as the canteen doors shut, Erik thought he was losing it. He needed some air. He wanted to get away, as much as Charles did.

"All of that was a lie?" His voice reached his friend.

Charles slowly peered up to see Erik's eyes glossy, his shoulders were tense, his cheeks flushed and the flicker of rage and confusion was there again. He looked seriously upset and it was all because of one lie.

"Erik, you have to hear me, please-?"

"I think I've heard enough!" The musician yelled, making the atmosphere more heavy and awkward. The others darted away, hoping that cleaning the rest of the room, would lessen it. It sadly didn't. "Charles, I thought you were my friend." His voice cracked.

"Erik, I am! I still am!" Charles found himself shrugging through his words. He felt his heart break, the more he tried to reach out to his friend._ No, Erik, don't push me away!_ "Erik, please! You have to listen to my side of the story! We all know Shaw is crazy in the head!"

"You _used_ me, Charles! You might as well be crazy in the head like him!"

And with that, Charles watched someone who yearned to be so close, walk out on him. It felt like the world just crashed on him, like everything that was happening now, was just a dreadful nightmare. He had to wake up!

Charles didn't know his vision began to blur, because of the endless tears running away from his pupils. His friends were behind him, waiting for him to speak, but Hank reached his arms out and Charles gladly accepted his gesture and pulled him into a tight embrace.


	9. Chapter 9

The rest of week carried on without fail, but to Charles, it felt like the most long and agonizing week and he thanked himself that it was finally a Friday. He was planning to go back home for the weekend to see his family. The young male that always carried around his notebook with him, scrawling things down, stories, poems and many things, didn't attempt to visit the musician.

He had never seen such resentful look from Erik. He always looked so happy when he was by his favourite instrument. Erik's gentle fingers sweeping across the keyboard. It appeared to be so natural and he was indeed a genius, to what Charles had concluded. But now, not even seeing Erik play, made Charles feel like he could wither. Like his heart grew three inches smaller.

His friends picked up on his moods, the meaningful glance he'll send whenever he thought it was Erik he'll see for their daily meals. Hank would kindly rub his back, Alex saying thoughtful things, with Sean and Darwin trying to cheer everyone up with a joke.

Charles eventually lied, saying how he was alright and that he would go talk to Erik, but he couldn't even set foot in the music department.

No matter how much he willed himself to, his body didn't allow him to knock on the music room. It was like a wall, ready to be broken down, but that wall was created by him and Erik. The more the lie about him and Erik being together lagged on, it slowly built up and when the musician was told about the truth in front of everyone, it was sealed.

He felt utterly angry at himself. It was always Erik trying to break down this invisible wall between each other, never Charles. The brunet had attempted to push others away, he didn't even tell Erik about Sebastian, until he heard the musician beg the truth out. And soon, Charles saw himself in the wrong even more.

_"Charles, I thought you were my friend."_

_I don't deserve a friend like Erik. I don't deserve him at all. _

* * *

><p>"That piece was very lovely, Erik, but..." Moira McTaggert said, frowning to find her words. "Something seems to be missing."<p>

_Charles._

"I don't know what you're talking about, Professor." The musician stated, resting his hands on his legs, taking a break. Ms McTaggert had requested to hear the student's playing and he ended up picking a piece at random, from the top of his head.

"Erik, I don't want you to over work yourself. I know it's you that's been playing all night, after dinner." She shifted in her seat. "In fact, you're always in this room for a couple of days now whenever I wonder about." He searched the younger one's face, but he kept on looking composed, like there wasn't anything wrong. "Erik, you can consult to me about anything, okay? As a teacher, I'm here to help any student of any need."

"Well, I'm alright for now. I have to go now, Professor or I'll be late for detention. Good day." He left quickly, collecting his books.

* * *

><p>"If I trade you my pudding, would you smile for me?" Sean pouted at his friend.<p>

"I won't take your desert, Sean." Charles calmly said, as he viewed his notebook. He had been writing up a few poems to make himself feel a bit more better. His sister had told him, there were many ways of channelling emotions and making it into a piece of art work. At the time, Charles had no idea what she meant but now he fully took her words to heart. The thought of Raven, made him space out.

"Charles! You should stop being so silly. Go talk to him! You know you want to!"

That would be a perfect sentence Raven would say, if she heard about her brother's situation.

"You remember when Sebastian mentioned something to Erik, regarding to what went down in the library?" Alex had his friend's attention on him, waiting to hear the information he held.

They had no idea what happened in the library and they couldn't ask Erik. Hank was too scared to ask his roommate what really happened. Every time, Hank did see the musician, he looked more worn out and fell straight to sleep, but he did manage to wish him a good morning or night, when he remembered.

"What is everyone saying this time?" Hank spoke, breaking the silence. Even he was too worried and hoped that he could handle the rumours.

"On our day off, Sebastian and Erik had it going on." Alex didn't want to look over at Charles, who had covered his mouth with his hand, his expression darkened. "Some kids are saying that Erik was cheating on Charles with Sebastian." Sean groaned with disgust, as Darwin shook his head. "Others say that Erik was pulling some moves on Sebastian, but we all know Shaw...it's all a lie."

"So that's why Erik is in detention?" Darwin questioned.

"Erik is in detention!" Charles' eyes widened.

"Yeah..."

"Shaw obviously twisted the situation. Erik would be the only one telling the truth." Sean added.

"I need to go!" Charles sprang off his seat, fleeing the canteen.

"Charles! Come back!" Sean called.

"I'll go after him!" Alex hurried after the brunet.

* * *

><p><em>Oh wow, everyone's reviews ;_; The angst killed me when I wrote it. <em>

_Since this one is a short chapter, I'll upload Chapter 10, after I look through it and correct my mistakes and such._

_Thank you for all of your support. Insert hearts and rainbows and more hugs to you all~ _

_Also, as always, thank you so very very much to NECO NECO, Kahenia, SuperGroverandElmo, death wish girl, LeikoKyoraku, xXHeartsXDesireeXx and The Slight Demented for the groovy reviews and everyone else for the story alerts/favourites. _

_Thank you for reading! xxxxxx_


	10. Chapter 10

"Shaw!"

"Oh hello, Char-?"

Sebastian found himself knocked to the ground. He could have sworn Charles brought his fist to his face.

"Are you alright?" Janos called out.

Blood dripped down his nose. Oh wait, Charles _did_ punch him.

"What do you think, idiot? His nose is bleeding!" Azazel gave Charles a stern look, as he helped his friend to his feet.

"You have gone too far, Shaw!" Charles roared, as he pushed the older student against the wall. He reacted too fast, for Azazel and Janos to stop him. "What is your bloody problem? How could you go so far, just to ruin my friendship with Erik?" Sebastian didn't have a chance himself to speak up, he was still processing the fact that his head was spinning and his nose hurt like hell. "What do you want? I know you hate it when things don't come according to your plan! Why can't you just leave everyone alone?"

This time, Charles was pulled back by Janos, as Azazel checked to see if his friend was alive.

"Sebastian, speak up!" Azazel shook his shoulders.

The latter chortled, shocking the two older males and Charles.

"My gosh! He's lost it!" Janos frowned.

"Don't worry, Azazel, I'm good." Sebastian said, as he wiped his bleeding nose. The same devilish grin he wore when he had something planned, appeared and his friends stepped back, fearing what was going to happen. And with that look, no signs of pain showed. "You got some nerve to hit me, Charles."

The brunet dared himself not to show fear. He braced himself, when Sebastian took another step closer.

"As for Erik, I only did that to get adjacent with you, Charles."

"All of that trouble, putting Erik into detention? Just to get to me?" His voice shook.

"My uncle was going to suspend him, I only asked for a lighter punishment."

"But you lied, Shaw! I know you did! Regardless to what I know little of what happened in the library! You lied!" Charles raised his voice. "I _told_ you to stay away from him!"

"Don't worry, Charles." Sebastian drew in closer, whispering into his ear. "It's not only you that I want."

The younger male's spine shivered, as the latter moved back.

"It's not all about you." He darted his eyes somewhere else, but Charles didn't know who Sebastian was referring to.

Charles was trying to control his unsteady breathing. He let out a long sigh, when the three older students paraded off into the opposite direction. And when they were out of sight, he sank to the ground, bringing his knees to his chest. He was shaking, unsure why. Maybe it was because he acted on his own, before actually thinking. He got the feeling of pride, knowing he punched Shaw for a good reason.

_Erik!_

The student got up, striding to the music room. He had to find him. Tell him everything and hopefully, the musician would forgive him for his selfish actions.

* * *

><p>"Did you find Charles?" Sean raised a brow, when the blonde got back.<p>

Lunch was soon going to be over and the others waited outside the food hall.

"S-Sort of!" Alex huffed, catching his breath. His face looked a bit paler and Hank seemed to be the only one to notice, that his friend looked a bit shook up. "But...he ran off...Erik...I think."

"I'm guessing they won't get divorced after all!" Sean nudged Darwin.

"They weren't even married, Sean."

The corridors and halls began to overcrowd with more students and teachers, rushing to their classes.

"We better get to class now! We got gym with Logan!" Darwin slapped the ginger on the back.

"Crap! He'll get me to do push ups if I don't get there in time!" Sean ran off, as the latter waved good-bye to the others.

Alex managed to catch his breath, unaware that Hank was gently rubbing his shoulder.

"Y-You're going to be late..."

"Ms Frost won't kill me."

"Science is your favourite lesson though."

The bell ran heavy, the corridors soon emptied and it was only Alex and Hank there. Faint steps was heard of that last person running to class.

"I can come up with a good excuse, don't worry." Hank noted the colour came back to the blonde's face. "What happened out there?"

_"It's not all about you."_

Alex trembled at the older one's distant words. He remembered all of it. The conversation that Sebastian and Charles had. The fantastic moment when Charles punched the living day lights out of Sebastian. He was there, he could of jumped in but something held him back.

Fear.

The blonde bit his bottom lip. Sebastian knew he was there. When Alex was hiding round the corner of the hallway, the older one spotted Alex. They caught each other's gazes and the uneasiness came back again.

"Alex! What's wrong?" Hank held the smaller one's arms, shaking him slightly. "The colour in your face is gone again..."

"H-Hank! I don't feel so good right now!"

The blonde lost his balance but Hank wrapped his arm round his shoulder. "I'm taking you to the nurse's office, Alex!"

* * *

><p><em>It won't bother me. I won't let it.<em> Erik thought, as he bit the end of his pencil, turning his attention back to Ms Frost.

His professor gave him a wondering look, when the musician made it in time, after serving his hour of detention for that day. _Just another week._ She had been explaining something relating to biology. Erik started to grow bored of the whole subject but the thought Charles once saying that he wanted to study on human genetics, made him push more. Maybe they could have a debate regarding to any science subject. Maybe if he did better, Charles could feel more proud of him. And Erik loved it. He loved hearing the joy and glee coming out of the brunet when he said he'd enter the music competition. He loved it when he made Charles smile and laugh because it looked like all that blocked up emotion that he usually seem to hide, all dissolved. Erik had always wondered what Charles had thought when he played the piano. The deeper and inner thoughts. Not just the ones that he'd speak out so easily, but the secrets that his friend kept in his heart. _Charles...I miss you. _

As much as he wanted to feel fierce at his music room companion, he longed for his presence. Since he left the canteen, the offended look that Charles wore, painted in his mind. His voice and words echoed and haunted him when he went to bed.

_"Erik, please! You have to listen to my side of the story!"_

Yep, he was bothered by it still.

He was muddled up about everything. Charles wouldn't lie to him, right? He didn't go out all of his way, befriend him in the music room, that very first day, to suddenly betray their trust? Erik didn't know what to believe in.

_"You don't mind me sitting here, while you play?"_

_"Why would I say something to someone without meaning it?" _

_"People have their ways when it comes to lying..." _

_"I wouldn't lie to you."_

Truth be told, he had no idea why he said that to Charles.

_"How could you say such a thing? You don't even know me, nor my name!"_

Erik came to the conclusion that he was alone. He didn't mind if Charles didn't come back to hear him play, but he did. The brunet was always there. And out on the line, he said he wouldn't lie to Charles. Why did he even say that when he hardly knew about him?

_His eyes..._

He couldn't get over Charles' blue orbs. The musician would say it was love at first sight, but he wasn't sure if that statement was true or not. He just felt connected to him.

Like a magnetic pull, bringing them together in such a small room.

The music room, where they both found comfort.

He felt his desk shake, when Ms Frost placed her hand on it. She threw him an icy glare and looked up at the rest of the class.

"I'll be handing out results from the test, the other day."

Groans surfaced from the heavy atmosphere. Everyone had been preparing themselves for Mrs Frost's tests. From her hardworking teaching, everyone feared to disappoint the woman and she liked that it pushed her students to do better.

"I'll be speaking with you all, individually about your results in the next lesson. Class dismiss!"


	11. Chapter 11

Alex had been throwing out his lunch into the toilet for half an hour and he felt like there was nothing else to puke out. His body felt empty, his breath smelt of the last couple of things he ate and his throat was dry, needing the attention of water immediately. Hank was there outside the nurse's office, when he stepped out of the toilet.

They exchanged both concerning looks, but they didn't say anything else. The nurse allowed Alex to stay, to lay down and insisted Hank to come back to class. The student with the thin rimmed glasses protested and the nurse finally granted him permission to stay.

The original colour in the blonde's face slowly came back and his head throbbed with a headache.

"Ms Frost won't be happy about you skipping out." Alex groaned.

"I'm sure I can make up some extra credit, if she goes to the extreme." Hank chuckled, as he moved a bit in the uncomfortable wooden chair.

Alex noted the curiosity behind the boy's glasses and smiled a bit, turning to his side, facing the latter. "Go on, Hank. Ask me."

"You should get some rest, Alex!"

"Charles punched Shaw in the nose." He blankly said.

"Oh wow. First the eye and then the nose. I'm pretty sure Shaw isn't happy with his face getting a beating every now and then."

"I don't think it's just Charles he wants..." His voice trailed, eyes avoided Hank's uneasy look. "He said something out loud. Loud enough so I can hear." Alex cracked again. He trembled at the thought of the other student. "I think he's still after me, Hank."

"He won't get to you!" Hank reached his hand to Alex's in response. His cheeks flushed now. "I won't let him! You and Charles are strong enough!" He sounded terrified as much as the blonde was. "Alex, no offence, but it looks like you're hiding more than you intend..."

* * *

><p>Erik's hand hovered above the handle. Something felt a bit different today. He heard someone gently tapping on a few keys in the music room and something else. A muffled sound, like someone was holding back their tears.<p>

_Charles?_

The musician felt his heart somersault. Charles had been crying again and all over again, the feeling of protecting the latter seeped through, he wanted to do nothing but hold the boy in his arms. Erik hiked into the room and saw the brunet, engrossed by his own feelings and thoughts, that he had the faintest clue that his friend had walked in.

And Erik was right. Charles had been crying. His eyes were shut close, one hand on the keyboard and the other over his mouth. Tears peaked through and his whole body tense. Why was he sitting in front of the piano this time and not beside it?

Would it be so wrong to reach out for him now?

Erik couldn't be waiting for answers that would never come to him, so he acted slowly, wrapping his arms from behind Charles. The brunet opened his eyes and noticed the latter there. He was about to speak up but Erik shushed him.

"It's alright, Charles. I'm here now."


	12. Chapter 12

"Raven is her name." Charles quietly said, minutes after he calmed down. Or more like forever. Had he known if Erik would actually turned up, he would have cried in his room instead. Erik lifted his head, meeting his gaze. "My sister. She loved hearing me play piano."

"So you do play after all..." The latter looked amused.

Charles simpered and carried on. "I had piano lessons, but I always found them boring." He sighed, his eyes tracing the keyboard. "Raven complained how I was missing something. Like the inner magic or passion that you need to fully connect with the audience." Erik beckoned, understanding how Moira was endeavouring to say. "Outside of lessons, Raven begged me to play her these music pieces she threw at me to play for her." The brunet expression lightened at the thought of his sibling. "Eventually, I understood what she meant."

"Then what happened?" Erik loved hearing the latter sounding so sentimental over his family and it was something he found rather cute.

"My pervious school was showcasing everyone's musical talents and Raven forced me to join. She got me so thrilled about this whole show!" He darted his head. "My mother put her in a girls school, regardless to the fact that we're the same age. The distant between our schools was quite a journey." Charles hesitated, frowning at himself, but Erik held the latter's hand for ease. "It was such a dreadful day! It was raining. The rain was more terrible, than I had predicted." He squeezed back the musician's touch, his gaze grew colder. And the clear blue you would be able to see, was now clouded, like a deep ocean. "Raven and my mother was driving to my school and many parents reported how a storm was brewing." Charles paused again but he wanted Erik to know. He had to know. "They unfortunately got into a car crash."

Erik gasped, his hold on the other's hand, tighten. "C-Charles..."

"My mother got out with a few broken bones, although for Raven. She's in a coma."

Erik didn't know what to say. He was sure he didn't want to say the wrong thing to the other. But was there even a right thing to say?

"Is that way you stopped playing?"

The struggle in Erik's tone, surprised Charles. The last time he heard him sound like that was the last time they met in the canteen and that didn't turn out so good.

"Y-Yes..."

Never before, Erik would have thought something like this would stop Charles from doing something to please his sister. He must of been overjoyed, something about Raven, made the brunet boy love the instrument. And now when he looks at the piano, nothing but dark memories, clouding his gaze. Something that was bright enough, now broken and dim.

"Raven is still in a coma and my mother can't forgive herself of what had happened to my sister."

"Charles! She'll wake up! Her body hasn't given up on her!"

A yet another unexpected sentence spilling out of Erik's mouth that Charles was surprised to hear. His mouth parted. "Erik, I know. I go on everyday, wishing she would."

"Then why do you sound like you're hopeless about her?" He threw back.

"My dear friend, it's _my_ fault. If I didn't get forced into taking piano lessons or if I never agreed to have joined that silly show, then she would be okay! She would still be alive!"

"She is not dead, Charles! And you know it!"

The thought of them arguing again, stunned the brunet and a laugh escaped from the back of his throat and Erik cocked a brow in astonishment.

"Why are you laughing, Charles?"

"W-We're arguing again!" The latter chuckled.

Erik couldn't stop himself from grinning, hearing the brunet's cheerful laugh. "I don't recall us arguing before..."

"The last time we met..." The laugh soon died down with his words and Erik's smile. "I am so sorry, Erik...about everything." His heart fluttered, tearing his eyes onto the piano. He couldn't bare to see those resentful light blue eyes. "I shouldn't have lied to you or to Shaw!"

"Stop torturing yourself, Charles!" Erik stilled the other from uttering another word, as he pulled him into an embrace. "No more, Charles! We can't carry on like this!"

"I'm sorry, Erik...I didn't want you to get so upset!" Rubbing his face into his friend's chest, tears leaking out again. He brought his arms around the other, holding the thought that this wasn't a dream. That Erik's existence right now, was real. It wasn't some illusion or trick.

"Be quiet, Charles. Let me talk!" The musician frowned. "What happened in the library with me and Shaw, I rather not talk about it, but if you really want to know, he came up to me first." He stopped himself but forced himself to finish. "He kissed me. I hit him on the forehead and I tried to tell the headmaster but he screwed up the whole thing! He said that I made a move on him instead." Erik heard Charles groan at the remark. "I don't care what you said, Charles! Rumours are rumours and it doesn't matter to me at all. Shaw is a bastard and we all know that! Charles, I couldn't care less about what you said to lie to him but I just want to know that what we shared in here. What we talked about and done, it was all real to me. Even if it's a lie..."

"E-Erik..."

"I want you by my side."

"Erik!"

"I don't care if our friendship is a lie already but-!"

"-Erik, shut up!" Charles sounded strained and tired, cutting the other off. He braced his hands on Erik's shoulders. "You are indeed strange, my dear friend..." He met the latter's glance, a smile traced his face. "Erik, it was never a lie. You and me. Our friendship, it was never to keep up with appearances." Erik raised a brow. "Well...I mean in here! No one doesn't even know I go here, Erik! I know those things I did out there, the touching and kissing your cheek, was to prove my selfish lie and I am indeed sorry! I do hope you forgive me..."

"Then tell me what made you lie to Shaw."

"But you just said a second there that you didn't care!"

"Charles, I have to know now!" His voice pleading.

The latter looked away and in amount of seconds, Erik's expression changed dramatically to rage, sympathy, regret and to an unreadable look, after Charles had explained how the story came about. Of Sebastian's change of character, Alex suggesting answers to getting away, the talk that him and Sebastian had earlier that day and how bad he felt of the aftermath of his lie.

Erik stood quiet, processing all of it in his brain. He was possibly thinking ways to yell at the latter or maybe walking out on him again. Charles felt some heavy had been lifted from his shoulders but the darken expression Erik held, begged a differ.

"You could have asked me to join in your whole plan..." The musician slowly spoke. "Don't even think about apologizing to me again, Charles. I will hit you." He watched Charles frown. "I'm only kidding, my friend." Erik smirked. "Look, Charles, I can gladly put this lie and whatever it is, behind us but it won't stop Shaw messing around."

"T-Then...does that mean we're friends again?"

"Charles, we already are. It's want we want."

The two friends smiled at each other. They were both thanking one another silently, that things was resolved and Charles wished he could he be able to read the other's thoughts, to know how he truly felt about the latter. Erik rested his forehead on the others and smiled sincerely, before he pulled him for another hug.

* * *

><p><em>nfejrngkrejnge I watched Atonement last night, oh my creys ;_; I'm still very upset about the whole film but it was so so so good! <em>

_Okay, away from me being irrelevant right now..._

_Thank you so much to Kahenia, The Slightly Demented, xXHeartsXDesireeXx, death wish girl, Darkyu and SuperGroverandElmo for your very nice and somewhat amusing reviews and the story alerts/favourites! You'll too awesome. Let me love you!_

_So yes, Charles and Erik have made up but what lies behind Alex's past? Um, in the upcoming chapters, I must warn you, it'll be some small section bit thingy chapters (can't remember the word for it right now), away from school, but of course there'll be more music and Cherik moments. _

_We'll find more about Alex, after that section is done, so please bare with me. And sorry for making this part long ;u; _

_Thank you for reading! xxxx_


	13. Chapter 13

"You live here, Charles?" Erik gestured to the large mansion before them.

The other male had asked his friend if he wanted to come to his house for the weekend, the night before. Erik zestfully accepted the offer. Charles almost forgot that he was meant to be visiting his family. The mansion was surrounded by beautiful greenery. A lake laid out miles away, the sky was a clear blue and there was hardly a cloud in sight. A car drove them there from the school, requested by Charles' mother.

A tall woman, with light blonde locks, ran to her son's presence.

"Charles!"

"Hello, mother! I want you to meet my friend, Erik!" The small boy, compared to his parent, spoke hugging her back.

Erik beamed at the unfolding scene. "Hello, Mrs Xavier." He reached his hand out.

"Charles didn't mention he'll bring such a handsome boy here!"

"I'm flattered."

"Mother, we're awfully tired from the car journey. I might take a nap." Charles peered at the woman. "And then possibly, give Erik a tour."

"Well make sure you visit your sister, Charles." Mrs Sharon Xavier said, as she pecked her son's head and waved at the other, before making her way to a maid, ordering her to take the boys' bags upstairs.

"We'll take them upstairs, mother!" Charles called out.

"Very well, my boy."

* * *

><p>The inside of the house, impressed Erik even more. His house was well kept, clean, old furniture placed in the house, statues and vases. Picture frames of the family fixed to the walls. The scent of oak wood, lingered in the air. Something like that fitted Charles, as he brushed the small piece of lint off his navy blue cardigan. Oh yes, it looked like Charles didn't even leave home for school at all.<p>

The maid ended up taking the boys' bags at the end of a harmless conversation between the young Xavier and the maid. Charles gave Erik a quick tour, adding a few tales of him and his sister, like the time when they played hide and seek and Charles couldn't find Raven for several hours. It turned out that she was in one of the fire places. The empty hall, where they put the Christmas tree and something caught Erik's eye. In one of the ajar rooms, a black slick piano, nested in the middle of the room. Charles found where his friend's gaze was and shut the door.

"You can practice in there whenever you want." He quickly said and moved on.

There had been too many rooms for such a small family, but Erik didn't want to ask about his father. He had seen the mother but there was no mention the other parent whatsoever. Maybe next time he'll ask. The latter did mention how strict his parents were.

Charles even showed him Raven's room. The musician excepted to see dust but according to the latter, they had the maid clean the space every now and then.

"The guest room is right next door to mine. You can sleep there." Charles firmly said, as he pointed to one of the doors.

"Are you going to show me your room, Charles?" Raising a brow, smirking at the other.

The latter blushed, turning away. "S-Sure..." He found himself in a rush, his cheeks painted more red. "I-I forgot what my room looks like since I left! It might be messy!" He opened the door, allowing the musician to enter.

"I'm sure it'll be fine, Charles..." Erik said, as he observed the new area.

The windows was drawn open, probably because his mother knew her son would be arriving. A double bed laid in the middle of the room, with a bed side table with pictures of unknown faces, possible different professors and well known geniuses. A picture of Raven and Charles, smiling like there was no tomorrow, caught his eye. Charles picked it up and handed the frame to Erik.

"Pretty, isn't she?" He teased.

"She looks like your mother."

"I've been told." Charles giggled, as he put it back in it's place.

The room was very clean, his luggage was at the end of the bed and there was a door leading to another, a bathroom.

"Your room is very messy, Charles."

"Shut up, Erik!" The latter playfully shoved the over. "I'm very tired. I'll take an hours nap. Would that be alright? We can go outside and play tennis or go swimming?"

"Sounds like a plan." Erik ruffled the other's hair. "Although, I'm wide awake right now. You'll just have to entertain me."

"But I'm tired!" Charles pouted. "Erik, I rather you take a rest too."

Erik sat down on the bed, admiring how soft and thick the mattress was. He watched the other awkwardly shift his weight.

"Um..."

"Something the matter?"

"Is your room any different to mine?" He bit his lower lip. "I mean, back at home. Your home."

Charles, is it really the right time to ask about each other's rooms? Erik never noticed how rosy the brunet's lips were until now. He looked out of the window, before replying back, blushing a slight bit.

"My room and house is small, in comparison but I'm not bothered by sizes. I live in a small town with my father and mother. Landscape wise, it's no different. I love the scenery, it makes me feel at home again. All we're missing here are some cows, chicken, pigs, sheep and goats." Erik grinned. "And of course, my parents."

Charles beamed back and sat down beside his friend. "I'm going to bed now. You can watch me sleep for all I care!" Shoving his shoes off. "You can join me if you want!" As he laid on his back, glancing back at the musician. "I don't think I can get you out of this room anyway." He blushed again, chuckling.

"Wouldn't your mother think it's strange for her son to be laying down next to a friend?"

"Well you are my friend and nothing more, Erik." The latter blankly said, before he could stop himself. He looked at the ceiling, not catching Erik's desolated eyes. "Fuck..." he murmured, closing his eyes.

He excepted the musician to leave the room but instead, he felt the bed give into more weight, as Erik laid down next to him. They turned to their sides, facing one another.

"Thank you for coming over, Erik."

"You're welcome, friend." The taller one pecked Charles' forehead, shutting his eyelids.

"I thought you weren't tired!" Charles giggled again, his heart racing, glad that Erik wouldn't see him more flustered than ever.

"Well if you're taking a nap, I might as well."

"Because we're in same bed together?"

"Exactly."

* * *

><p><em>Thank you so much to Kahenia, SuperGroverandElmo, death wish girl, The Slight Demented, xXHeartsXDesireeXx and NECO NECO for the amazing reviews and the story alertsfavourites~ Your continuing supports makes me sob ;u; Love you all! _

_We'll find out more about Alex around Chapter 19 (I took another look at the whole fic, so yeah lol). For now, I hope you enjoy more fluffy Cherik moments :'D_

_Thank you for reading! xxxx_


	14. Chapter 14

When Charles awoke, he reached his hand to find a missing Erik. He blinked his eyes, collecting in his surroundings. The lamp was flicked on and the curtains was drawn closed. A small blanket was laid on top of the latter.

"Erik...?" His throat dry and hoarse.

It was useless to call out for his friend but he thought he should anyway. Charles quickly peered at his watch.

14:29.

He tumbled out of his bed, his body still feeling a bit sluggish, but he mustered the strength to stand and look out of the window. The clear sky, that welcomed the two males, was now covered and clouded. The sky was dark and it appeared to have been raining for a while. Light droplets of rain padded against the glass window, as Charles sighed, drawing the curtains shut again.

Charles rubbed his eyes, strolling out of his room, searching for Erik.

His feet lead him to an open room, Erik was sitting at someone's bedside.

The musician had found Raven in one of the rooms, her mind resting and her heart beating in a steady rate. Charles stood behind Erik, as he smiled at his sister.

"It's been a year now..." He whispered. "We wanted Raven to be at home. So when she awakes, she doesn't have to panic about being in hospital. Although this room is sort of a small ICU."

Erik twitched, hearing Charles. His eyes distance and wondering.

"Raven was never a fan of hospitals. We have a nurse to come check on her. I think my mother checks up on her everyday, she hopes to be the first she sees."

The brunet wanted to take back how he once thought about his mother. Mrs Xavier was never the one to express her feelings so easily but she had a soft spot for Raven. Charles could say he was jealous of how his mother appeared to have cared about his younger sister than he. Maybe because he was a boy or he failed to impress her. His mother broke all of her defences when they told Raven might not wake and in some cases, Charles sort of thought his mother blamed herself for the whole ordeal. His mother had always been human, he didn't think how long she kept her strong facade.

"Does your mother talk to her?" Erik finally said.

"She does indeed. Everyday, so I've been told." The latter reached over his sister's face, kissing her on the forehead. "I'm back home, Raven." He laced his fingers with hers. "I see that you've met Erik. He's very dear to me, as much as mother and you are." His eyes were locked on his sister, his heart melting with devotion.

"I've already talked about how troublesome you've been for me."

"That's good."

"I'll give you a moment, Charles." Erik could see the desperation, the need, the want, the hurt in his friend's expression. He truly did miss his sister and Erik could only imagine how painfully it must have been for Charles' family.

"T-Thank you, Erik..."

* * *

><p>Leaving Charles alone with Raven was a good choice. Erik felt like he stepped into a more deeper and darker world that belonged to Charles, when he entered the Xavier household. Dark and hidden secrets in the corridors and hallways, every picture and every room.<p>

He locked eyes with Mrs Xavier, her mouth parted, surprised to see Erik standing outside Raven's (other) room.

"Charles is inside there." Erik pointed behind him.

"That's good." The woman smiled. "He's been holding himself back to come here." She stepped in front of the younger one. "I almost thought he wouldn't be able to make friends in that school."

"I'm happy and grateful to have met Charles." The musician kindly replied.

"I just came up upstairs to tell you and my son that tea is ready. It'll be in the library, do tell him that." She beckoned, leaving Erik alone in the hallway.

* * *

><p>"A tennis court, an indoor and outdoor swimming pool and a library?" Erik and Charles reached the library, that stretched further in the mansion. Erik was a bit worried that he'd get lost. The wide and tidy room looked far more better than their library in the school.<p>

"I organized it myself." Charles had a proud and winning grin on his face, as they took a seat by the corner of the library. A small round table settled in the middle of the two looking comfortable armchairs. There was a small tea pot, two fine China made cups, a tiny milk jug and some sugar cubes, neatly rest there. Another table was there, with an open chess set, waiting for it's new arrivals to be played. "I'm sorry that we couldn't play tennis, but we can have a late night swim, if you're interested."

An image of Charles wearing fitted swimming trunks, rounding his bottom, leaked into Erik's mind. And oh gosh, when Charles gets out of the pool, water dripping down all sides and angles. The musician blinked the image out of his mind, ignoring how flustered he felt. He nodded, with a lustful smile, as Charles poured some tea into his cup. "Very interested, my friend."

"Lovely! But for now, whilst this rain clears up, we can play some chess?" Charles grinned. "Would you like some tea, Erik?"

"Yes, please."

* * *

><p>The two friends had been playing chess for a couple of hours, drinking the rest of their warm beverages. Although, Charles liked to wait out his drink and Erik hadn't drank tea since he left home. They exchanged more stories about their homes, the activities that Erik did when he was a child and more child filled ones of Charles and Raven. Charles found himself engrossed by Erik's stories, he loved hearing how sentimental he had become and how thoughtful he looked when he mentioned his parents. The brunet couldn't help but smile along.<p>

"...My mother wasn't too happy with me when she found the microwave in my room!"

Charles crowed with laughter, along to Erik's tale about how he had tried to invent a transporting food system.

"I told her about my invention and she took back the microwave and the toaster with a huff. My father looked quite pleased." The musician chuckled along, remembering the memory like it had happened yesterday.

Their laughter died down, as Erik did his next move, taking hold of one of his friend's pawns. His eyes flickered back to the chess board and then back to a mused Charles.

"May I ask you something, Charles?"

"Go for it." The latter concentrating on his next move.

"You said your parents were strict."

Charles ended up moving his knight, not looking up at the musician. "They are. Mother likes to show off but she's rather strict with me about school mostly." His tone steady.

"You had this vibe of not wanting to come back home before." Erik reeled in for more.

Erik wanted to go to the depths of Charles' mind, his soul, everything. Was he feel too needy for his friendship? Or was there something else? He had to know more. He wanted to take all the darkness out of the latter and hold him forever, keep him to himself.

"Raven is the only thing that makes me want to go back home." The other said, looking anywhere but Erik.

"So there's more secrets you're holding?"

Charles breathed through his nose. "I don't know why you're asking me these things now, Erik. A bit noisy now, aren't you?"

"I'm your friend, I think I'm meant to."

"Now isn't the time, Erik. I don't want to think about anything else but you and this game." Feeling a bit annoyed. Not at Erik but more like his playing. Erik didn't have to look at the chess board that long to make another move that would completely destroy Charles. He was close to losing. His eyebrows knitted together, contemplating on his next move.

"What about your father?"

Charles almost did the wrong move, his eyes widened, staring at the other. "W-What?"

"Never mind. I'm sorry..." Erik regretted asking. There was indeed something lurking from the darkest corners of the mansion.

"You can't keep pushing me, Erik..." Charles' voice shook. "I know we're to an understanding where we can tell each other anything but you must give me some time, please. That's all I ask for..."

"I'm sorry, Charles."

A couple of more moves and then: "Checkmate." Erik smiled.

"I hate you." The latter chuckled.

"I know you don't."

"There is a possibility..." Charles teased. His eyes searched the musician's face. "Erik, I'm sorry."

"I thought we were done apologizing..."

"No." Putting the chess pieces back in it's original place. He felt his heart heave. "I keep pushing you away when I know I can trust you. I need to stop putting this invisible wall between us." He buried his face in his hands, his shoulders slumped. "I'm so silly..."

"Charles, I won't push on to you and you're not silly. You need to stop doing this to yourself."

The latter felt Erik's hand on his shoulder. "I-I'm so scared of people..." His voice quiet, full of shame.

"You don't need to be afraid of the world anymore, Charles. I'm here." Erik gently moved the brunet's hands away from his face. He brushed his fingers upwards the latter's face, wiping unwelcoming tears away. It only crossed Charles' mind how venerable he would be whenever he was with the musician and it amused him, how it would only be him (and Raven) to take those tears away. "You can push me away as much as you want, I'm going to still be here..."

"E-Erik..." Leaning into the touch.

Hearing those words swelled his chest. Charles didn't pick up that Erik moved the table that had the chess board and was on his knees, bridging the gap between them. He felt like his heart could just thrust out of his chest any minute. Erik cupped the other's face, placing soft kisses on his forehead and cheek.

"You're not alone, Charles."

* * *

><p><em>I have a habit of making Charles cry, I am terrible...but at least Erik can like comfort him, right? ;u; <em>

_Sorry for the slow update, I've been busy. Ima try to update the next chapter tomorrow when I have time. _

_Thank you to Kahenia, SuperGroverandElmo, The Slightly Demented, xXHeartsXDesireeXx and death wish girl for groovy reviews and the story alerts/favourites! Love you all!_

_Thank you for reading! xxxx_


	15. Chapter 15

Dinner stunned Charles, his mother was actually attending her meal with him and their guest. He smiled weakly at his mother in response. Mrs Xavier quizzed Erik about school and how they became friends. Erik didn't go into much detail how he saw Charles sitting by the piano that day, but said how they bonded with their passion of music, which in some case, was true. Charles' mother looked very impressed and didn't ask if her son would play the instrument again. She knew how the damage to Raven, had costed for her son to stop playing. And then they moved on to future subjects.

"I told Kurt about your return, Charles. He'll love to see you again." She nodded to her oldest.

"Pardon? You asked Kurt to come over, didn't you?" Charles tried to hide the frown that Erik managed to see. "Father isn't dead, mother. Don't act like he isn't even alive."

"A woman waiting for her love on countless nights and hours, is painful." Sharon sighed. "I except you to understand, Charles."

"Kurt is his friend, mother!" The brunet raised his voice. "Cheating on father will not make amends!"

"I am not cheating on your father!" His mother shouted, standing up from her chair. She noted Erik, awkward sitting on his chair. "Charles, I don't need this from you again! Just accept that we're having dinner with Kurt and Cain tomorrow night! It's not like your father will make his way to see you any time soon!"

Charles didn't wait for his mother to storm out of the room, instead he grabbed Erik trailing behind him, fleeing the dining room.

* * *

><p>The two friends made their way into the music room with the large grand black piano was in. Erik thought Charles subconsciously dragged the other there on purpose. Then he remembered something that the latter had once said.<p>

_"I'm only here to clear my thoughts. Your playing is what makes me feel like I'm somewhere else. P-Please, Erik...I want to hear you play."_

Charles locked the door behind him, as he slumped behind the door, as Erik made his way to the piano, admiring it's beauty.

"Has it been tuned?" He asked.

"I'm not sure. Like I said, I haven't played since Raven's accident." Running his hands through his hair.

"Maybe I should help you..."

"No, Erik, please play anything!" Charles pleaded.

"Come over here, Charles. I know you've been wanting to play for so long." Erik pulled the latter up, taking him by the hand.

"I-I forgot, Erik!" Trying to find useless excuses. "I'm terrible! Just do whatever you want, don't involve me!" It was too late, him and Erik, were sat down on the bench in front of the instrument. Erik was still holding his hand, the latter's face turned scarlet again.

"You must have heard of Pachelbel's Canon in D major, right?

"Y-Yes..." Charles shyly smirked.

"Here, I'll teach you."

"No! Erik! You know..." He viewed up to see Erik looking deeply into his eyes. He swallowed the lump that he formed. What was he going to say? Charles had no clue, he simply forgot just by a glance. Erik had been a big change in his life, but a huge distraction from everyone else and it all seemed to make sense. "I c-can't play, you know."

"No, you don't know how good you truly are. There's so much more to you than you know, Charles." Erik felt like he was once told that directly to him, but he ignored it, as he beamed at the latter. "Just give it a try."

* * *

><p>Going back to the world of music was a difficult task for Charles. Learning something complex, made him remember how many hours he's spent to perfect a piece and he could see how Erik kept going and going at it. Just so he wouldn't be able to lose the ability to play. Because without playing, there was nothing left for Erik.<p>

The musician enjoyed to see Charles pulling a face, every time he hit the wrong note. He would go back to correct himself and redoing, until he got it right. He had such determination in his eyes. His face lit up, when Erik praised him and it felt like Charles was a young boy all over again.

"Do you have any other instruments in this room?" Erik pondered, looking around.

"Two violins, cellos, flutes, a harp, an acoustic guitar and a keyboard." Charles listed from the top of his head. "They're all in the cupboard over there." He pointed to the door next to the piano.

Erik made his way over and took out one of the violins, plucking the strings to see if it was tuned. It was covered in dust and he blew it away, rubbing the rest off.

"What on earth are you doing, Erik?"

"Remember what I taught you?"

"Y-Yes...but I'm still a bit rusty."

"Same here. I haven't played the violin in a while. Want to start us off then?" Erik positioned the violin, resting his jaw on the chin rest, steadying the bow from above, ready to play.

Charles paused for a second, swallowing again, his fingers hovering about the keyboard. He counted himself and rested his digits on the first couple of notes. He picked up and carried on, the melody of the music filling the air. Erik's playing slotted in, combining with Charles'. The music intertwined and the males exchanged pleasing and joyful looks, as they carried on.

There it was again. That passionate feel that the brunet had once felt when he first played for Raven. It felt brilliant! It was like a ray of emotion, an overflowing glow of light, illuminating on him, as Erik followed along. And out of nowhere, Charles let his body continue the rest of the soft tune. He imagined his sister leaning against the piano, marvelling in her brother's playing. Her eyes glimmered, her mouth parted in awe.

"You're amazing, Charles!" She would beam.

Seconds later, Charles stopped because he reached to where Erik had taught him. He took in deep breaths, grandstanded about what had just happened. Erik placed the violin down and sat down next to the brunet, ruffling his hair again, snickering.

"Told you so."

"E-Erik...that was amazing!" Charles stirred. "I haven't had a duet with anyone before! And you playing the violin was very good!"

"I was bit off at a few parts but at least I got you playing again!"

"Yes! I mean...what?" The brunet looked down at the instrument and bit the inside of his cheek. He registered that it had happened. They were playing and Erik got his friend to overcome something he thought he wouldn't be able to do. "Erik..." They caught each other's eyes again. "Thank you so much, my friend."

Charles wore a joviality expression, feeling like he couldn't be any more overjoyed. All that hardened, hidden sad emotion and even the dark corners beneath, gone. Just by one smile that much more different that the musician had ever seen before.

_Maybe I can get him to look at me like that everyday if he continued to play..._Erik shamelessly thought.

"Charles!" Mrs Xavier's voice disturbed the heart felt feeling. "Charles! Raven is awake!"

"What?" The brunet bolted off the bench, unlocking the door and sprinted out in seconds.


	16. Chapter 16

Erik waited outside of the room, as doctors from the hospital, not too far away drove there as soon as possible. Mrs Xavier was in the room, with Raven, whispering meek thoughts and Charles held her hand, like she was the only life source there.

When the doctors arrived, they asked their assigned questions, checked to see how the young Xavier was feeling. Raven slowly responded, recalling what she had remembered. The doctors then left and said they'd come back tomorrow. Mrs Xavier cried with joy and left her daughter to take more rest.

"You think they'd let you get out of bed but they only want you to suffer more, by letting you rest for another couple of days." Raven smiled weakly, after taking a sip of water. Her throat felt extremely dry and she felt a bit light headed, but overall fine. It was hard to take in her surroundings properly but, she was at ease when she mentally noted that she was back home. "Why am I not in my room?" She asked Charles, who looked like he heard the most greatest news in his life.

"I don't think they could fit all of the equipment here?" The latter smiled.

"I still can't believe it's been a year. Gosh, I missed out on a lot of school work." She joked, freeing her hand from Charles' grasp.

"No need to joke, you must get some rest, Raven."

"Fine, only because you said so." The girl beamed, as Charles moved closer, giving her a kiss firmly on the cheek. "Love you."

"I love you too, Raven." He was happy to say.

* * *

><p>As soon as Charles left the room, he saw that Erik was already in the guest room.<p>

"I think we can hold off our swim for tomorrow, wouldn't you agree?" He said, when the latter entered.

"We should still swim! It's only 9 o'clock!" Charles still full of energy, even though his mind felt overwhelmed by today's results; being able to play the piano and have Raven awake. He didn't want the day to end yet. With his friend's father like tone, like he watched his son run a race, he didn't want the musician to think he was affected that much. "Please, Erik! You don't have to swim with me but I'd like you to join me."

Charles had no idea why he had the need to impress the other.

Erik hoped Charles was aware that his eyes and that smile he was wearing, reeled him in. He had been finding every detail about his friend, that was adorable, his faults and the things that perfected him. He stood up from the bed, hands on hips.

"I don't have any swimming trunks."

"Don't worry! I have an extra pair." Charles wanted to stop showing his blissful expression.

* * *

><p>Charles wanted to take back the suggestion of Erik joining him in the pool because he couldn't stop looking at his friend's body. Erik's body wasn't built, it was like Charles', an average figure. Although, Erik's legs were a bit longer, since he was a few inches taller than the brunet. He fully took in how handsome the musician really was and Charles soon felt a bit self conscious of his body, but he didn't show it on his face.<p>

The temperature of the indoor pool was slightly warm but had a chilling feel to it, when Charles jumped inside. Erik sat by the edge of the pool, looking at the reflection of the water, moving onto the ceiling.

"Want to join me?" Charles pouted.

"Glad to." Erik going in, twitching at the feel of the water. He waved his arms about, adjusting to the temperature. "So Charles, do you always have late night swims?"

"Well before, me and Raven would swim in the outdoor pool. It's beautiful swimming in the outdoor one when it's raining! I just love the feel of it, I guess."

"You are indeed strange." The musician teased, as he slashed some water at Charles.

"Ah! Erik!" The brunet laughed as he slashed the other back.

They continued to slash one another, until they were both out of breath and their wet hair, hanging down their faces. Laughter broke into the air.

"You look like a wet rat, Charles." Erik pulled the latter closer to him, his hand on the his waist.

"And you look like a shark when you swim!" Charles blushed.

The two males smirked at each other, laughing until they were breathless.

"Such an adorable wet rat you are!"

It was that moment when Charles knew it would only be Erik that would make his heart flutter, made him want to play all of the music pieces that the young man could throw at him, wanted Erik to feel proud of the other, his faults recognized, but it never made the musician judge him. Erik embraced them and he pushed further to know more about the brunet. Erik managed to make Charles feel so full of life, happy and relaxed and as much as he attended the musician's practice, he remained to be by his side when he wept.

But why now? To suddenly to recollect such emotions for another being?

How could have Charles realize about his feelings about the other so late?

Surely, that was one of things why Erik looked a bit iffy about the mention of Charles calling him his friend. The taller one's eyes glimmered, trying to read Charles' expression.

"Something on your mind, Charles?"

"N-No...I.."

Erik raised a brow, but then his features twisted, not dark or angry, but heavyhearted and anguish. "I know we're done with our guilt ridden but..." He pulled the latter's hand from the water, kissing it softly. "I'm sorry for calling you crazy. You are nowhere near Shaw, in comparison."

"I was thinking how grateful I am to befriend you." Charles cupped the musician's face, with his free hand. "You are right. We need to stop this. No more looking back, Erik. Please."

The brunet really wanted to kiss that sullen look that belonged to his friend, but he held himself back. Erik nodded, resting his forehead on the latter's.

"Yes..."


	17. Chapter 17

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Raven." Erik beamed at the blonde girl.

She brushed her golden locks behind her ear, as she eyed her brother and then the musician. "So you were the one that helped Charles play?"

"I guess so." The musician chuckled, from his seat at the end of the bed, beside Charles, who was observing the whole conversation.

The next day, Raven asked for her brother and his friend to come by, after the doctor was done checking up on her again. She grew bored of the doctor's orders, but she wanted to be safe of her paranoia thoughts and Charles and her mother's unsettled mind. So she stayed in bed and will hopefully be out in a couple of days. The younger was a bit upset to hear that Charles would be returning back to his home at the end of the day and was happy that she didn't have to see Kurt or Cain for dinner.

The Xavier siblings were both upbeat, hearing one another speak. The sound of hearing each other's voices, didn't feel alien, but it was marvellous. Erik thought it would be best to leave Charles with his sister, but the girl protested and held the musician back. She was far more interested in her brother's relationship with Erik.

* * *

><p>"Ah, violin, eh?" Raven took a bite of her grape. "I know this sounds a bit crazy but...I think it was yours and Charles' playing that woke me up." Charles gaped at his sister. "Oh come on, Charles. I think it's possible. Anyone can wake up at any time!"<p>

"B-But..." The brunet muttered, swallowing his grape.

"Isn't it hilarious though? I fall into a coma, just when I was about to hear you play in your music show and I wake up to you playing!" She took another grape from the bowl and beamed. "I must of got so worked up on wanting to hear you play, that I reacted to your music."

"The logic in that is..." Charles frowned at the loss of his words.

"That's a lovely theory though." Erik jumped in.

The three carried on their conversations, but Charles wore a warning look sometimes, because he was worried about his sister's health. Raven poked her brother on the cheek and complained how she was feeling better than she has ever felt in a year. That got Charles to stop acting like a doting parent.

"Has father heard about the news?" Raven questioned once.

"I have no idea." Her brother focused his attention on the carpet. "What has mother told you?"

"She said that she'll call him but I haven't heard anything else."

"Ah...I see." Charles looked like he didn't want to carry on this discussion about their dad, so he headed to the door. "I'll get us some more tea." Shutting the door behind him, leaving Erik to acknowledge the room a bit more.

"Charles doesn't like to talk about dad. We're twins, me and Charles." Raven stated, picking at a loose thread in her bed sheets. "He's older by a couple of minutes. Our father is a nuclear scientist but he was always busy with work." She met the musician's eyes. The pondering eyes, that was mysterious as her brothers and yet happiness shined through the most. "You see, our parents have always loved each other but work came first to dad. He provided us with a lovely house and he was there for our birth, but only for a couple of hours to know our existence in the world. I think Charles has this father issue going on about him. I don't think he likes the idea of him leaving us all the time."

"Where is he now?" Erik coughed.

"He's probably somewhere on the other side of the world. Maybe. Probably. Dad would come over for holidays and birthdays when we were younger. I think that was the only time Charles didn't act so bitter towards the man." She laughed, but it sounded sad but never angry. "And then, as years went on and on, he stopped visiting. He stopped texting or calling or video messaging us when he had free time." Raven smiled a bit at the other. "He just stopped trying."

Erik felt speechless. He couldn't imagine his father leaving his mother for work and work had always come second to the Lensherr family. The thought, made the musician feel a bit upset by the whole ordeal. He reached his hand out for Raven to hold and she took the gesture, her grin became more warm.

"That's probably why Charles thinks he has to take on everyone's responsibilities or why he doesn't trust anyone that easily." She peered down for a moment. "He's scared they'll all leave him behind. He's scared to be alone."

"Raven, I will promise you that I will never leave him alone..." Erik claimed.

"Thank you, Erik. I can see it in your eyes that you won't leave him be." The girl holding back her tears, that she had fought for a day to keep. "Y-You're a good friend, Erik. Charles needs someone like you." But she couldn't stop it, she was already weeping. "I'm sorry! I tried!"

"Why do you Xaviers always have to be sorry for something?" Erik lightly chuckled, as he held Raven in his arms. He paused for a moment, before rubbing the other's back. "I don't think your brother wants to see tears now. He's very happy to see you smiling, Raven. Everything about you, he probably wants to protect with his life. Let's stop the tears for now, eh?" His heart light sounding tone, cheered up the girl.

"Yeah..." Raven viewed the time on the clock on her bedside table. "I think you should go get ready for Kurt and Cain's arrival."

"Very well." Erik stood up. "Are you feeling better now?"

"Much better, thank you, Erik!" He decamped the room to see Charles holding a slightly cold tea pot in his hand, the other combing his hair with his fingers. He wore a distressing face and stood like he was a bit on edge.

"Charles?"

"I could have told you about our father in due time!" Charles paced after Erik headed to the guest room.

"You shouldn't be so worried, Charles." Erik cooed.

"S-Sorry...I.." The brunet fiddled with one of the buttons on his cardigan, breaking a moment's silence. "I just...have a lot of feelings for that man. That's all..."

"Now I don't want to be comforting another Xavier." Erik teased. "We should worry about dinner now. Do I need to change into something formal?"

"No..." Charles taking in his friend's appearance. "Perfect." He stopped himself for a moment, eyeing Erik again. "You don't need to change at all." His cheeks fading into a reddish colour. It wasn't even his clothes, or his appearance, everything about Erik was perfect to him. He was perfection. Beautiful inside _and_ out. "Wearing a formal attire isn't worth Kurt's existence."

"You sound awfully bitter about this man and...Cain?" He waved his hand in the air, recalling the other name.

"Kurt is very nice to me. It's my mother's actions that I'm bitter about..." The latter admitted, falling onto Erik's bed. "Although, Cain doesn't seem to like me, which I hardly care about." The musician sat down, watching Charles' chest go up and down, showing his steady breathing. "Cain is Kurt's son. He's about the same age as Raven and I. There were times when Kurt and mother would go out and left me and Raven with him. He usually found a way to pick on me."

"Is that why you can't stand Shaw's bullying?"

"Yes but Cain has his limits."

"And your mother's actions?"

"She goes to him when she's _lonely_." Charles drew circles in the bed. "I thought Raven and I were enough for her." His eyes darkened, thinking how silly he must have sounded but Erik ran his fingers through the latter's thick hair.

"You don't sound silly to me, Charles." The musician said, as if he read his friend's mind.

"I know my mother loves my father, I know she does but...Kurt doesn't match up to dad. Even if they're friends."

A shimmer of hope laid in the other's eyes as Erik continued the action of stroking Charles' hair. Hope was something Charles held dearly to himself. Maybe he held too much to believe what was really happening around him, or possibly too little to understand how much he should keep telling himself. Charles hoped that his dad would come crashing through the door, proclaiming his love for his wife and Kurt would no longer be there. And the Xavier family would have more family time and it'll be lovely. Work wouldn't matter. The family would be first before anything. That was the image Charles had in the back of his mind, something he'd dream about at night.

"I'm tired..."

_...of waiting. _

"You can sleep on the way back to school." Erik laced his fingers with Charles'.

"Why did you say that to Raven?" The brunet wasn't clear on his question, the words just fell out of his mouth. He bit the inside of his mouth, his gaze ghosting Erik's face.

"Because I care about you, Charles. You should know already how much I'll do to be by your side."

Charles wasn't sure if it was a confession or just a simple saying to what his friend meant, but Erik wouldn't lie. In fact, he hardly did with the latter. He just wished that Erik would say more. The conversation that the other had replayed in his mind, countless times, projected the musician's words.

_"I want you by my side."_

"You look so down, Charles..." Erik laid down next to him now. "Or are you still feeling tired?"

"This week has been emotional for me." He sighed, noticing him and Erik were holding hands. "I care about you too, Erik." The latter bit his bottom lip again. "Very much. I've come to realize that I'm being selfish and you in return, have showed nothing but kindness."

"Selfish because you want to keep me all of yourself?" Erik joked again, the smile on his face remained there, with his other hand that was once on his friend's head, slid down to Charles' waist. He tugged him forward, causing Charles to let go of a sharp moan. "Because I wouldn't mind that at all."

Erik was definitely going to get hit around the face for saying that and he knew he was harmlessly playing around with Charles, but the look in his eyes burnt into his chest. His heart rate picked up and everything felt heavy.

"E-Erik!"

"Boys!" They heard Mrs Xavier sing from downstairs.

The two males stood up immediately, avoiding eye contact and strode downstairs.

* * *

><p><em>And for some reason, won't let me reply to reviews fnrekjgner creyss ;_; Thank you so very much to The Slightly Demented, death wish girl and SuperGroverandElmo for the lovely reviews and the story alertsfavourites! You're all the best~ _

_I really am sorry for the slow update, I threw work at myself because I wanted to get prepared for an essay xD;; I will update as soon as I can ;u;_

_Thank you for reading xxx_


	18. Chapter 18

The Marko family was very nice and like what Charles had once explained to Erik, Kurt was far more kind to him, than his actual son. Erik spotted Cain's furious glare, when Charles and Kurt hugged each other, to soon force out a smile for the latter. Dinner was pleasant, with Mrs Xavier and Mr Marko flirting with each other across the table, Cain mentally rolling his eyes and Charles seemed to be lost in his thoughts. Erik politely smiled and nodded along to what he heard and very soon, the time ticked away and the boys had to go back home.

"I can drive the boys back, Sharon!" Kurt buttoned up his blazer.

"Oh no, you really don't have to. Isn't your home in the other direction anyway?" The woman exchanged a flirtatious giggle, behind her wine glass.

"Mother, I think you should stop drinking for now." Charles rendered.

"I'm okay, honey." His mother laughed again, waving her hand. "Really, Charles! You don't have to be your father now!"

"I'm taking you to your room." The brunet took the glass out of the woman's hand, handing it over to one of the maids and led her to the direction of her room.

Erik awkwardly stood with Kurt and Cain. The elder man shifted his footing and patted his son's shoulder. To Cain's surprise, it was the first human contact he got this whole evening, besides Mrs Xavier planting a kiss on the boy's kiss, only to have the lipstick the woman wore, rub off. "I'll be back soon." Walking deeper into the corridor and went into the bathroom probably.

The silence continued to stretch, until the youngest Marko spoke up: "So you're Charles' boyfriend, aren't you?"

"Just a friend." He stated.

"Sure!" Cain snickered. "He's out of your league!"

Erik faced the other. "Is that because he's out of yours too?"

Before Cain could react, Charles appeared from the top of the stairs, heeding his guests. His features, aloof and drained. He didn't peer back at his friend, before he opened the front door.

"We should be getting back, Erik." His tone flat.

"Very well."

The musician playfully waved good-bye to Cain and headed to the awaited car outside for him and the latter. Their bags already in the boot. The striking cold, made Erik's body numb in seconds and sitting in a car, with a warm Charles besides him, made up for the cold days of the season. On the way back home, Charles' eyes surveyed Erik, his hand growing near his. He let out a small gasp, when Erik found his and without regarding back, he beamed at the touch.

Charles tightened his grip, reciting the same thing in his head, until he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>I love you.<em>

Erik failed to say to his friend. The turn out of the week seemed to be too heavy for Charles to take, so he didn't bother to make things any more complicated for the latter. He rustled in his bed, unable to sleep, missing Charles' being already. If he was that close enough to be able to still hold his hand or kiss him on the cheek and the top of the the latter's head, like those rumours were actually true, then there wouldn't be a problem of getting his feelings across.

He couldn't lie about his feelings for Charles. He had fallen for him. Yes, he even risked to say the most obvious things, flirting and hoping he'd get the hint. Maybe Charles would like him back?

"It's quite possible..." He hummed to himself, having sleep claim him for the night.

* * *

><p>"I know I should have told you sooner but I didn't have enough time!" Charles said to Raven down the phone, hopping onto his bed after changing into his pyjamas, as Sean gingerly walked into the room, covered in mud from head to top. The ginger mouthed something to his roommate but Charles only caught the 'wanting to roll in the mud with the pigs' part and shrugged it off. He went back to the phone call with his younger sister. "And sorry about mother, I thought she wasn't that bad like all the other nights."<p>

"Never mind about her. She's sleeping like a log right now!" Raven waved her hand in the air, sensing her brother playfully smiling. "So you guys aren't even going out yet? I thought you were when I first saw the guy!"

"W-Well..." The brunet made sure that Sean was in the bathroom. His cheeks turned pink, thinking about Erik. "I only found out last night when we were swimming. Call me late but-!"

"-Wait! You went swimming! And no sexy times happened?"

"Raven, I don't like you saying that!"

"Come on, Charles! He's seen almost _all_ of you! You might as well show that thing off!"

"R-Raven!" The older brother felt his ears go red. "N-No! T-That's a bit...too...early! No!" He stammered. "No, Raven!" Sounding like he was confirming it with himself as well. "Raven, you should be getting some rest!" Wanting to change the subject. How did he manage to tell Raven his feelings for Erik and the conversation was bound to be about _that_? He could hear Raven's muffled laughter in the background. "You are so inappropriate sometimes, really!"

"Okay, whatever. When will you tell him?" Calming down now.

"I never gave it much thought..."

"Seriously, Charles? He's going to go off with some other dude if you don't do anything about it now!"

"B-But...there was one thing he said..." Charles recalled earlier today before his mother called them downstairs.

_"Selfish because you want to keep me all of yourself? Because I wouldn't mind that at all."_

His sister stopped him daydreaming any longer, urging him to say more. "What did he say?"

"He must of been joking..." Charles couldn't wrap his head around the thought of Erik actually returning his feelings. "He said that he wouldn't mind...you know...um...keeping him to myself...kind of thing...he said." Blushing vigorously, hearing Raven gape at her brother through the other line.

"Erik so wants you, Charles! The hand holding and kissing each other, oh my gosh! You have an epic bromance! Now destroy the friendship and make love!"

"R-Raven!"

"He promised me that he would never leave you alone and he won't, Charles! You can't deny it!"

"But what if-!"

"-No 'buts' or 'what ifs', Charles! Tomorrow, when you meet in the music room, profess your love for him or I will myself!"

And with that, Charles' younger sister was off the phone. He took it as a threat from her. If he didn't tell Erik about his feelings, then Raven would refuse to pick up the phone on him.

_Really, Raven? Tomorrow? _Charles sighed, as his roommate stumbled out of the bathroom in new fresh clothes, towel drying his wet hair.

"Is it really true that you and Erik made up? No divorce papers or anything?" Sean grinned.

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about. Me and Erik are not married, nor going out." Pinching the bridge of his nose, as he pocketed his mobile phone. "We're just friends, Sean!"

"Ahhhhh! I get it!" Sean winked. "You can trust me!"

"Excuse me?" Lolling his head up.

"We totally get the 'friends' part, Charles! You guys totally had sex this weekend, when you so happened to be heading back home." The ginger jumped on his bed. "But it'd be like angst, right? So, would it be kind of like angry sex because Sebastian made you guys upset and..." His voice trailed at the thought and the expression on his face, made it look like he wouldn't be coming back to Earth.

Charles didn't know if he wanted to carry on this conversation. Thinking about it into depth, would Erik ever want to kiss him? The thought of Erik pressing his body against the other, made his face red. _No, Charles! Not now!_

"Not you too, Sean..." He murmured, remembering what Raven said not so long ago. "And if you don't mind, I have to go back to my science homework."

"Science, really?" The ginger frowned at the confusing subject. "Ms Frost hates me! I always get it wrong!"

"That's because you threw one of our science experiments out of the window if I recall..." Shaking his head in disapproval. "What can I say? I love science." Charles pouting.

"Gosh, is Erik turned on when you speak chemistry to him or the whole big bang theory?"

Charles glared at his roommate, feeling all flushed. "Not now, Sean!" He ignored his roommate for the rest of the night. Truth be told, Raven's brother didn't have any other work to catch up on because his thoughts would always go back to a certain someone. He needed a distraction after all.

* * *

><p><em>I am so sorry for the slow updates, I'm afraid to say that I have a bit of a writer's block right now ;3;<em>

_So sorry about that and I found myself not impressed with the Alex/Sebastian storyline I planned, so I've been changing it and rewriting many parts, so it wouldn't be confusing. So maybe we'll find out about Alex and Shaw soon, (possibly not the next chapter like I promised), once again, I am so sorry ;u;_

_Woop to the Marko family for making an appearance and Sean being oddly amusing and soon, just maybe, Charles will confess his feelings to Erik nfgerjkgrje_

_Thank you so very much to The Slightly Demented, Kahenia, xXHeartsXDesireeXx and NECO NECO for your fabulous and groovy reviews and the story alerts/favourites. Creys let me love you all sob_

_It hit me that I have over 5000 hits and nearly 2000 visitors, ohmygosh you guys ferngejrkngrejkngre eternal creys_

_Thank you for the support, seriously ;3;_

_Thank you for reading! xxxxx_


	19. Chapter 19

It took a while but Alex was pretty sure he was dreaming. His mind was playing an endless game, a game to where he'd turn and only find that one person standing at the end of it all, his hand extended, willing for Alex to come to him. Open arms. Preparing to hold him. But Alex wasn't really sure who he was running to. The blonde calculated to a few people he'd trust over the years, but if there was one to whom he trusted so much, but felt so far away from, it'd be _him_.

Alex couldn't utter the other's name out loud, without shaking. His throat raw and even if he could try to speak, nothing came out. Speechless. He wasn't sure why his brain, his memory, his dreams, would linger back to that particular boy, but surely, his subconscious was trying to tell him something. That Alex needed the courage he had back then to talk to him.

The blonde found himself in the same classroom that he'd been going to for the past three years for summer school. It wasn't even his school, it was a school that was giving out advance classes and his family forced him to go, regardless of his older brother never attending one. Maybe he was more clever than Alex. He ended up scoffing at Scott at the end of the day whenever he returned.

_I've been here before..._He span his head round, waiting for the answers to pop up. The silence and the emptiness of the room, made him feel more cold.

And soon, someone was murmuring his name from afar. Alex was now racing, just like his other dreams. He was dashing through the never ending corridors and halls. Or was it a nightmare? He knew he was dreaming, he knew it was for definite. But why was he even running? Because someone was just calling out to him?

If Alex recalled, every time he did try to run in a dream, he'd move incredibly slow and his body would get him nowhere.

"We haven't finished yet, Alex..." The voice echoed down the corridor.

His pulse raced, his heart beating so loud, that he could hear it ringing in his ears. A flicker of pain, angst and bitterness soiled him. Alex couldn't take it anymore, so he sank down to his knees, begging for the overwhelming feeling and the voice to stop.

"Alex!"

"-Stop!" Cupping his hands over his ears. His nails digging into his skin but he felt no pain.

"Alex! Can you hear me?"

"-Shut up!" The blonde yelped, clenching his eyes shut now.

"Alex! Come back!"

"I won't! Shut up!"

"ALEX!"

"SHUT UP!"

_Thud!_

"A-Alex!" Hank rested his hands on the woken teen, looking uneasy than ever before. The teen was already sitting up, his chest heaving and soon felt the other gently rubbing circles in his back. "It's okay, Alex. It was just a dream."

The blonde fisted Hank's shirt, burying his face, just recollecting the fact that he sneaked into the taller male's bed in the middle of the night, making sure not to disturb a sleeping Erik. He couldn't rest. Yes, that was what he remembered. He heard Hank's roommate stand up from the floor, after tumbling over from his bed when Alex woke up. Was he talking in his sleep again? Darwin, his roommate, would wake the blonde up, when the boy yelped and clawed in his slumber.

"S-Sorry...Erik.." Alex muttered, as the musician silently understood, footing to the bathroom. Hank stayed by his side, his vision blurry because he didn't have time to place his glasses on and the thought of his friend looking extremely different without his specs hit Alex's mind.

"It's going to be alright." Hank cooed, holding his friend a bit tighter.

* * *

><p><em>"It looks like you're hiding more than you intend..." <em>

Alex viewed a worn out Hank and for some reason a perky looking Erik, who didn't at all bothered being woken up by him. Hank yawned when he got his breakfast and Erik beamed at Charles, who looked as weary as Hank did, who appeared seconds later.

"Good morning, Charles!" Handing the boy an apple, the brunet blushed a bit, his gaze focusing anywhere but the musician.

"M-Morning..." Taking his tray somewhere else to where the porridge or cereal was and Erik trailed after him.

"I thought they made up..." Hank pondered.

"Feelings, I amuse." Alex rubbed his eyes, as the boys nested at their usual circle table. "Sorry about this morning and last night..."

"No problem. You're lucky you didn't get caught." Hank mused, as Sean and Darwin took their seats, laughing about their last prank or adventure in town. He lowered his voice, his eyes meeting Alex's. "Are you feeling okay? We can go to the nurse's office again..."

"I don't want to spend another day there." The blonde frowned, ignoring his head pounding. It must of been a headache, but going to the nurse's office again was the last thing he wanted. "It's a new week, new day and I rather not want to look back at me throwing up."

"I just want you to be alright, Alex. You did feel a bit warm this morning."

"I'm fine, Hank!" Stabbing his fork into his eggs and bacon, causing Sean and Darwin to twitch. "S-Sorry..." Before turning back to the latter. "Just forget what happened, okay?"

"How can I possibly forget what you told me last weekend?" Hank sighed, his food untouched. "I'm not judging you on your previous actions, if that's what you're worried about. You're here now, Alex. You're _our_ friend, not _his_." He wanted to hold the blonde's hand, he really did but he stopped himself from completing his action and consumed his breakfast instead.

* * *

><p>Erik's practice was all a blur and even if the musician's companion could recall what piece he was working on, he'd be stuck. Charles rubbed the temples of his head, before glancing up at the musician, who had stopped playing for the past ten minutes.<p>

"Yes, my friend?"

_Really, Charles?_ He bit the bottom of his lip, telling himself off. _Friend? That's the last thing __Erik wants to hear from you!_

"Something the matter?" He tried again, as the other opened his mouth but then closed it again.

"I know what I want to play but that would mean something..." Erik started, his tone casual and calm.

The brunet cocked a brow. "What do you mean?"

"I want to you to do me a favour, Charles." The musician joined his friend on the floor, his hand slightly reaching out but he refrained from touching the latter's thick hair. The boy would always come in neat condition, his hair never dishevelled, as well as his school uniform. So why was Erik so tempted in ruffling it? Because muddling it would make him less dapper, less perfect to his mother's eye or anyone else's? "Promise me that you'll listen." He swallowed thickly.

"So it's more like a promise than a favour?" Licking his lips.

"More or less."

"I will listen."

The musician's eyes brighten at the sound of Charles trusting him, even though he had no idea what he was going to ask the other for. He almost jumped when Charles found his hand and that was the push that made the words slip out his mouth.

"I don't want you to hear me practice for my piece."

"W-What?" The latter stunned, his eyebrows knitting together. "What on Earth are you getting at?" His expression twisted into sorrow and yearning. Did Erik really not want to be with him? But he said he wanted him by his side. He promised Raven he'd never leave.

"If I want to perfect a piece, any piece that I want everyone to hear - _you_ - to hear, then I want to surprise you." Erik cupped his friend's cheek, seeing his panicked eyes, as if his voice was the only thing to calm Charles down from resulting to other conclusions. "I don't care if I lose or win, but I want to amaze you with the piece I have chosen."

"Which means you don't want me around when you practice...?" Charles stole the rest of the musician's words.

"Charles, I want you to. I really do but you must understand what I'm saying right now." His eyes finding Charles' expressive blue orbs. "You do understand what I'm trying to say here, right?" _That if I am able to play this piece, then it will win your heart for sure. _Biting back the last thought.

"But what if I feel distressed or unnerved? What if Shaw causes more trouble? I need your music!" _I need you, Erik!_ The latter squeezing his friend's hand.

"I can't believe you're getting this upset over my request." Erik chuckled lightly. "Look at me, Charles." The brunet nodded, concurring. "You can still come to me, Charles. I'm always there. And I swear, if Shaw does anything again, I will beat him up. My promise with Raven still stands, you and I will be together every other day. It's only practice time that I need to be alone."

"Why would you ask such a thing from me, Erik? You know I need your music."

"Because I know you'll be there by the end of it." His face turning into a shade of red. Charles could have sworn his heart must of dropped a million miles into the ground. He managed to catch his breath, when his friend spoke again. "And we can wait for another couple of weeks not hearing me practice and that's the point, Charles, I need to practice on my own. Your encouragement and your advise has taken me this far and I want to offer you is this song because you mean so much to me."

_I have to tell, Erik. I have to tell him now!_ Charles screamed in his mind.

"My piece is for you, Charles. Remember that."

Erik stopped the latter from speaking, his mind plunged in a world full of thought. His envisions got him lingering. If it was something that Erik wanted Charles to do, just more than a favour or a request but a test. Erik was clearly testing Charles. Perhaps Erik truly wanted to know if his feelings for the latter was real, if so, then staying away from Charles during practice time, would make him yearn for the brunet. If they can overcome such distances, then that'd mean they want one another. More than anything. And it was obvious. The signs, the sayings, Erik was making it known that he loves Charles.

"I guess I can go on for a couple of weeks not being here when you practice." He remarked, astonishing Erik. It only made Charles' smile soften. "And if you do believe practising without me, test your strengths - would make your playing better, then I look forward to it. I hope you impress me, Erik."

"Now I'm extremely scared and imitated." Erik returned the smile.

"Why is that?"

"I didn't have the teachings like you."

"But your burning passion and love for it, made you even more better. You are so talented, Erik." Charles blushed. He didn't care how many times he's said it but he just wanted the musician to know for another time. Erik beamed. "So you just want me to listen to your performance on the night?"

"Yes please."

"May I ask what piece you'll be playing?"

"It's all a surprise, Charles. I can't tell you." The musician's uncontrollable fingers grazed the latter's hair, deranging it again, engendering Charles to yelp his name out, his ears turning red.

The cheerful atmosphere cracked when the door flung open, Moira breathing heavy, like she had been running. Her face was full of panic. "Erik! Charles! You got to come to the nurse's room!"

* * *

><p><em>Bam! Another cliffhanger! <em>

_nvfjkgreohyeah Who else thought Charles was going to confess this chapter? OTL *raises hand up* _

_And what is in store for Alex and Sebastian? We shall see...in a few chapters. _

_Everyone's reviews from the last chapter, makes me want to cry. You're all awesome and I love you all, okay? ;u; Thank you to hahasux4u, NECO NECO, 4everYoung93, death wish girl, The Slightly Demented, xXHeartsXDesireeXx, YB Fan, Kahenia and SuperGroverandElmo and the story alerts/favourites! *hands out virtual cookies*_

_Thank you very much for reading! xxx_


	20. Chapter 20

"It's alright, Charles. Alex is okay." Erik jawed, taking his friend's hand, from continuing to bite his thumb in thought.

"He's been sent to the hospital. It's not good." Charles uttered, started to pace but once again, the musician stopped him, like he was going to hurt himself just from walking. "I'm fine..."

"No, you're worried." He corrected. "In fact, you're being a mother hen again."

Charles didn't know if he should be offended by his friend's comment or not, so he shrugged it off, pacing once again.

Minutes ago, Moira urged the boys to come to the nurse's room. The headmaster wasn't present, so the music teacher took action in her own hands. She briefed the boys that Alex was in an accident. He fell down the stairs, so it's been stated but the males exchanged a look, thinking it was an assured person that made it look like an accident. Hank was waiting for his friends, blabbing about Sebastian Shaw was the one that reported Alex getting hurt. He pleaded for Moira to take her to hospital, so he'd know if his friend was okay. The professor hesitantly accepted and drove off, leaving Charles and Erik to wait for their arrival.

"He must be getting an x-ray scan there, since the school doesn't have one." Erik added. "Look, he'll come back with a broken arm or leg and there is nothing to worry about."

"But Shaw was the one that was there! He did something!"

This was coming from the musician's companion, the boy who had cried countless times, smiled gleefully, not only with his mouth, but with his eyes, the boy who loved his sister with a large amount of his heart, used his music as an escape from the outside world, shutting everyone away, that only required just him and Erik and the boy who stood by his friends, glad to take a punch or a kick for one of them. But seeing Charles panic was dreadful to see and it slightly warmed his heart, knowing his friends was a greater deal in such a large school. At the same time, he wanted to kiss that boy's sullen expression away, make him breathless with every touch, wrap his arms around him, mentally telling him that it will be okay. Everything was _going_ be fine.

Then again, Erik couldn't blame his friend for being in such a state. A year ago, it was Raven and his mother being sent to the hospital urgently, after the car crash and he must of been kept waiting for hours and hours, until he got to see them. And now it was Alex, someone him and Hank befriended because of his heroic actions for helping Erik's roommate, that one day. They were forced to wait outside the main office, hoping to see Alex come back through the main entrance, safe and sound. He was tired of waiting for news to get by. Charles raked a hand through his hair, as Erik stepped a bit closer, giving his friend a tight hug.

"It's going to be okay, Charles. We'll even interrogate Shaw tomorrow morning but curfew is going to start and we need to go to bed soon." He smiled, as they saw the front doors automatically open, Hank stepped through, looking like he had aged in the past couple of hours. "How is he?"

"He's in good condition." He huffed, as Moira entered, wearing the same expression the students was. "He's going to get picked up tomorrow. He's got a concussion and a broken arm. Shaw is with him."

"What? Why not a teacher?" Charles demanded.

"Well...I could have, but I'm in enough trouble for skipping my lesson last week and Ms McTaggert had to get me back here."

"I'll be going back to the hospital and Mr Shaw will pick up his nephew." The Head of the Music Department affirmed, smiling to calm down everyone's busy minds. "It's okay, he'll be fine."

"We're going to miss curfew, if we don't get back." Hank pointed at the clock.

"I'll walk you back, Charles..." Erik took the latter's cold hand.

"I hope Shaw doesn't do anything to him or else!" The brunet scowled.

"The feeling is neutral, Charles." Hank bashfully said.

* * *

><p><em>Oh gosh, I'm awake...I'm awake! I'm awake!<em> Alex slowly opened his eyes, his blurry vision, slowly correcting. Everything was clear again. A sharp pain signalled to his brain from his left arm, when he attempted to move his limbs. _Fuck! I fell down the stairs...I remember now._ He darted his eyes around the room. The lighting itself was dim, a lamp near his bed was on, the light tracing only half of the room, creasing shadows on the walls and where the light could not reach. A square window plastered on the side of the room, it had started to rain not so long ago. With the sky clouded in greys and whites, the room was darker than it should be. _Wait, I'm in a hospital because this doesn't look like the nurse's room at all!_ He heard voices outside, realizing it was coming from Mr Shaw, the headmaster and Moira McTaggert, conversing about him. _But Sebastian was here_. Peering round, as much as his weak body could allow him.

"You should be resting, Alex." A calm voice reached the blonde.

_Nope, he's still here._

Sebastian appeared from the shadows of the room, flicking the light switch on. "I know how much you don't like such bright lights these hospitals have."

"Fuck off." Alex averted the other's gaze, bright lights blinding his vision for a moment, before he could handle it.

"I just wanted to make sure you're alright. I think Ms McTaggert will be staying with you tonight. My uncle is here already, discussing your accident with her." The older teen tucked his hands in his trouser pockets. His eyes never leaving the blonde.

"Does my parents know?"

"They've been already informed and will be heading here very soon."

"T-Thanks..."

"No, thank you, Alex." Sebastian tried to smile but he couldn't get his face to do it. Like all the warmth had escaped from his body - to what felt like years ago but only a few months. He rested his hand on the blonde's unharmed shoulder. "Alex..."

"Please don't touch me!" The younger one testified. "We don't need to thank each other or act like we're friends! Because we're not friends anymore!"

What felt like hope - only just forgotten feelings and memories, drowned the room. Sebastian's harden expression broke and something glimmered in his eyes that was once there, shined for a moment, before he tore his gaze away from the blonde. Alex gaped when he saw it and he knew something that he didn't want to admit in to himself for months.

It was like that boy he met years ago, was suddenly there, fresh and new, slightly broken from his past and his summer memories, but the boy was there. Alex was sure of it. He flickered his eyes downwards, biting his bottom lip.

Why was he even in the room? Sebastian kept on asking himself that for hours and hours. His body acted on his own, Sebastian forced himself not to go near the injured boy but yet he was still there. Trying to converse with him, felt like a journey to get to. No matter how many times he'd glare at Alex, his heart melted instantly, his speech lost and he had to act on his dick headed attitude he bought with him everyday in school.

_I'm just being pathetic again. Thinking we might still have something..._He traced his eyes up and down the wounded.

"I know you well enough to know that you didn't save me from being pushed down the stairs, just for being a dick!"

_Stop trying, Sebastian! He won't want you back!_ He yelped, fighting with himself. He felt so confused, but he pushed anyway for Alex to respond, just for him to talk to the other. So why he couldn't be more nice or gently? No matter how many times, he forced himself to be what he used to be, nothing but a robotic and heartless soul was there.

"G-Go away!" Alex sobbed, eyes filled with tears. He didn't mean to sound so harsh but he didn't want to sound afraid or angry. "I want you to stay away from Charles and Erik! In fact, stay away from my friends!"

"Alex..." The door begun to open and the headmaster was calling for his nephew. "I'm..."

"Go..." The blonde shook his head, looking at wall. "Just go..." Closing his mouth shut, from allowing any other words to go through and the gentle sound of the door closing behind the student was made. But it was more like Alex forced his lips tight, so no one could hear him cry in the now barren room.

* * *

><p><em>Yay, update, yep, sorry for the slight angst and the short chapter. Urghhh I'm making everyone cry. We're so close to knowing about Alex and Sebastian hurhur~<em>

_I'm sorry if my description/detail in this fic is horrible, let alone the logic of Alex being in hospital, I thought it was sort of best. I've done my research, don't worry. If anyone wants to help me beta this, then PM me or something gnrejkngkrej um yeah ;u;_

_Awh yeah, it's finally December and the holidays are approaching! I am excited, hope you all are as well~ Stay warm._

_Thank you for still following this fic and thank you to Kahenia, SuperGroverandElmo and NECO NECO for the reviews and story alerts/favourites! _

_Thank you for reading xxxx_


	21. Chapter 21

A day went by and more rumours managed to creep up from the tiniest holes and cracks that the school could have but the subject that was discussed about the most was no other than - Alex Summers. It's rather amusing to know that such gossip can be exchanged by such students and those who mindless pass them along. Pupils said how Alex and Sebastian got into a massive argument, resulting to the boys pushing one another, some spoke how Alex tried to push the older student and a few uttered how the headmaster's nephew attempted to _kill_ the boy.

No one wasn't really sure what had happened, not even Azazel nor Janos was there at the scene. Very few people were present, but decided to keep their mouths sealed, in fear of the older student.

Sebastian wanted to ignore everyone's haunting comments, but the look in Alex's eyes in the hospital, pricked him like a needle. If he stayed in his room all day, then noisy pupils would say that he was guilty, so the second year strode through the halls, masking on the smuggest look he could wear and carried on the day with no interruptions. Well, no interference until Charles, Hank and Erik approached the latter during lunch time.

"Yes?" Sebastian folded his leg over the other, hands in his lap, aware of the blonde's words.

_"Stay away from my friends!" _

Practice as always or some could even say he was _trained_ to have the greatest to the saddest and painful news brought upon him, to only slightly nod and then brief on how he felt about it and not being able to twist another emotion, as if such news didn't effect him. In all honestly, he didn't want anyone to know he was sadden by anything, nor annoyed nor disturbed. How else is everyone going to back away from him, if that they could tell he was upset about one small thing? Of course, he'd lie about how he truly felt, as long, as it got everyone away from him, fear him and to know he was as strong as his harden features. Yes, Sebastian got used to have news burden him since he was young, so it didn't really surprise him when Alex's goofy friends strolled in, weighing on some serious business. Well – more like telling him off but either way, the young man was used to it.

He stopped himself from batting his eyelashes, with the three friends scowling down at the older male, sitting on the bench outside of the school building. Charles was the one, that looked more threatening, the same look you'd see when a stranger had hurt their child, or worse, when a lion was ridded of their young one. Yep, Sebastian hadn't seen that look on Charles' face before, so the whole encounter was deadly serious. Hank, on the other hand, was a bit anxious of the whole idea, so he kept his place between his friends. As Erik, refrained from hitting Sebastian, his jaw and fists clenched in rage.

"What am I meant to say? That it was a whole misunderstanding?" Sebastian tried to amuse himself, but Erik growled at him.

"I don't know how you could live with yourself!" Charles giving him a stern look. He was fuming. "Why can't you just leave us alone? You caused enough damage!"

"And yet no one doesn't bother to hear from my side." Grinning from ear to ear.

"Because you'll end up lying like the other times." The musician remarked. "Could it be possible for you to even tell the truth for once? It can't hurt, right?" His voice sounded sharp, so sharp, it could slice Sebastian in half if possible.

"I didn't push him down the stairs." He sighed, as Charles waved his hand up in the air in frustration. "And this is the truth."

"You're lying! I know you are!" The brunet laughed like a madman. "Tell us what really happened, Shaw!" There it was again, the bittiness streaming out of Charles' mouth and even saying his name – hearing it, tasted like venom.

There was clearly no point in lying or covering it up with false accusations, so the older one huffed and told his side of the story for the first time. When was the last time someone begged the truth out of him? He couldn't recall.

"We were both walking to our classes and Alex was deep in thought, looking like a dead man. Honestly, he looked sick, so I advised him to go to the nurse's room, but he was babbling about some dream and how he didn't want me to be near him." The older male caught Hank's eyes first. He carried on. "I reached out for him, but he pushed me away." Charles exhaled heavily, as Erik placed his hand on the latter's shoulder. "Someone was running and Alex must of saw them coming because he pushed me out of the way, causing himself to fall down the stairs."

"H-He saved you?" The brunet shook his head. "Why?"

"We heard enough, Charles. We should go!" Hank spoke for the first time since they arrived and it knocked his friend back into reality.

Sebastian stared hard at the outspoken teen, his chin dipped with a nod, like he had a small connection with him. _So he knows..._He pocketed his trembling hands. It was far too cold to be sitting outside. Why did his body subconsciously take him to places he had no idea where he was going?

It was exact opposite to see but Erik had to physically hold his small friend back from attacking, and Hank stood a few steps away, making sure he won't get hit. The three boys was soon out of Sebastian's sight. Sebastian was alone to fight with the decreased temperature, until his friends came over, questioning what had happened when they went to get some coffee and tea.

* * *

><p>Alex resumed his daily schedule of school life, having numerous students and teachers asking if he was alright, although Ms Frost showed no sympathy but allowed the boy to leave his class when his father and Scott showed up to check up on him, Ms McTaggert would offer the boy a cup of tea whenever she saw him in the canteen, the nurse repeated questions of the boy's health, he was given quite a few flowers and 'get well' cards and messages from girls and boys - some that he didn't even recognize nor spoken to and Mr Logan warned the boy to sit down for their gym lessons. In addition, his friends were being overprotective, something he didn't imagine to see. Charles glared at almost everyone who stood or past by the teen, Erik questioned the boy's health every half an hour, whilst Hank gave a silent 'How are you? I hope you're okay' stare and towered over him, unconditionally. Sean and Darwin joked that they were his bodyguards and Alex quickly grew tired of it.<p>

"No one is going to push me down the stairs again! Stop being all CIA or like I'm the president or something!" The blonde grimaced at everyone at the table, during dinner. All eyes were on him. "I am completely fine! Except for my arm, so can we stop all this shit now!"

"We all know Shaw is capable of doing something again." Charles voiced.

"He's not going to do anything!" Alex implied. "He won't! I told him to."

"How can we be sure he'll listen?" The musician queried.

"He'll listen to me! And so far, I'm sure no one hasn't been tripped over for the past couple of days now, huh?"

"Alex has a point." Hank nodded.

Charles' features turned into something perplexed, like he just missed something in the middle. "Why would he listen to you, Alex? No offence, but he's the type to never take in something anyone would say."

Erik's and Charles' roommates glanced at one another, like they were mentally exchanging conversation. Sean and Darwin occupied their mouths with the rest of their dinner, plunging into a serious conversation again. They kept quiet, observing the tension swirl around.

"Remember when I mentioned that I went to the same summer school with Shaw?" Alex asserted, receiving a few nods. Charles and Erik leaned forward, preparing to devour his tale. "Well..." He coughed, feeling Hank's hand on his knee for comfort. "I didn't know before but Sebastian was a pretty nice guy but he was those nice yet trouble making dudes in summer school. We met outside before I first started, on the beach, near my family's summer house. That was the first time we met..."

Unfolding his story, it felt like he was back on that very day. That summer. Those past four summers. Like his friends had just simply pressed the rewind button, he saw all it - the anguish, pain, regret, happiness, sorrow and most of all - friendship. It flickered almost too fast for the boy to comprehend. If he were to tell them about his business with the headmaster's nephew, then he was willing to tell them _everything_. From the every start. Alex took a very deep breath before resuming and it felt like his nightmares and confusing dreams would clear like the sunny day he had met Sebastian.

* * *

><p><em>I decided to upload another chapter for tonight and you'll be happy to hear that I managed to stick with one storyline for AlexSebastian that I was pleased about, although it all comes to one ending on how it all turns out. I'm a bit scared of putting it up, but yes, I really do hope you enjoy the next upcoming chapters of their past._

_The reason why it'll be in six/seven-ish chapters is because I couldn't find myself to rush into it, or else everyone would be confused, so I separated it to a good (I hope) lengthy amount to understand how it all turned out to be like this. I will certainly put one chapter up about their past for each day, starting from tomorrow C:_

_Once again, thank you for your lovely encouraging words and I hope you stick around long enough to see Erik and Charles ending up together, ooo yes, we shall see. _

_Thank you to SuperGroverandElmo, death wish girl and Kahenia for your kind reviews and story alerts/favourites! _

_Thank you for reading! xxx_


	22. Chapter 22

3 years ago...

The Summers family took their breaks in various places but enjoyed the beach the most. It was most calming and everyone enjoyed their time there, so it had been a family tradition - Alex's dad and Scott would ride the waves, whilst his mother and his younger brother, Gabriel, would be baking a pie or a cake, that would greet everyone back from their activities.

Alex would spend his days riding his bike into town, or pondering the beach alone because he liked to be alone on the beach. The sand in his toes and the crabs and small fishes, swimming in the small ponds, laying in the rocks, the waves overlapping the sand, and the light breeze, brushing across his body, when he was about to swim. Summer was indeed his favourite season.

This summer was different because Alex's parents wanted their sons to advance in school, during their breaks, so they paid for Alex to attend summer school, (that was not so far away from their summer home) and Scott had already outstanding grades and the blonde frowned upon it and even took a lecture from his older brother, saying how it'd make them proud, so he silently accepted, not uttering a word of protest.

The middle child of the Summers family, was skipping in the vast bench, until someone caught his eye. A thin line of smoke puff a few minutes away and Alex picked up his pace, musing if he should alert the fire brigade.

It all came to a halt when Alex met a pair of blue eyes, that reassembled the ocean. The other was crouching over, a lit up match stick in one hand and what looked like - ripped up photographs, burning at the foot of the sand. The boy looked a bit older than Alex, not too old, maybe a year older possibly or even a couple of months.

"H-Hi..." Alex smiled.

"Hey." The latter pursued his actions, throwing the lit up match on the photographs with a smirk.

"May I ask what you're doing?"

"Burning stuff." Flat and perhaps sounded a bit uninterested of Alex's presence.

"You're one of those kids who burns things for fun, aren't you?" The blonde bit his bottom lip, his parents did warn him and his brothers to stay away from any danger, including fire related ones. He backed away a bit, as the boy cocked a brow.

"I'm not going to burn you." He sniggered at Alex's fear. "Don't worry, I didn't want to accidently burn my own house, so I came here." Standing up now, he was an inch or two taller. "Do you live around here?"

"A summer house actually." Alex stated.

"That's pretty neat." He whipped his head, hearing someone hail for him. "I have to go now. You better run off before someone thinks you're starting a fire here." Patting the younger one on the back. The photographs were long gone and the smoke from the flames soon blew out because of the gently breezes. "I'll see you around...um..." His gaze examining the blonde's features.

"Alex! Alex Summers!" He reached his hand out.

The other gaped at the blonde, like no one around his age has actually done that. In fact, it was the first in a long while. He beamed at him, taking his hand, with a firm grip. "Sebastian Shaw."

* * *

><p>Alex could have sworn he heard the name 'Shaw' before but he shrugged it off. A couple of days he begun summer school, he quickly adapted to the new environment around him. His father or mother drove him back and forth and it was routine he liked. The school was half an hour away from the house and soon, the blonde would take his bike out there.<p>

"Hey dude!"

Alex's ears twitched at a familiar voice. "Sebastian?" A smile grew on his small face.

"I've been calling for you five times already!" The other beamed back, having two unfamiliar boys behind him. One with jet black hair that was slicked back, with a scar tracing down on of his eyes, with another boy with mid length brown hair. "Azazel, Janos, meet Alex!"

"Hello!" Alex extended his hand out for one of them to take and Janos was the first smile.

"Sebastian was right." Azazel chuckled. "Polite, aren't you?"

"Um..." The blonde was at a lose of words, blushing slightly.

"Just because his folks taught him better manners than yours, Az!" Sebastian scoffed, having his friend stick his tongue at him. "You want to go down to the beach with us?"

Alex cocked a brow, fiddling with his bag strap. "Y-You're not going to burn stuff again, are you?"

Janos crowed a laugh, attempted to cover his mouth with his fist. "Sebastian! You're scaring him! I didn't know you'd actually burn those photographs. What would your uncle say if he finds out?"

"He'll never know." The latter shrugged. "Coming with us, Alex?"

"Um...my parents are taking me back, so I'll meet you at the same place in a bit, okay?"

"See you in a bit, Alex!" Sebastian strolled with Azazel and Janos down the corridor of the school.

* * *

><p>It was one of things you had to question yourself about, asking if it was the right thing to do. Alex was struggling to figure out if Sebastian, himself, was a good person, or him <em>and<em> his friends, were as nice as they turned out to be. Then again, he loved to make new friends, he knew the look that Sebastian wore, Scott would warn his brother to back away, but something was pulling Alex towards the latter.

_Was this really the right choice?_

_Should I tell them where I live? _

_Would it be right to befriend them?_

Alex took the risk. He took the risk of stepping into Sebastian's world and he was pulled in, without any other questions.

His new friend was one of those extraordinary fellows he's met. It's not because he was told that the boy was wealthy, or that he would come into summer school, with new designer clothes from various places around the world, or the fancy looking car that would pull over in the car park of the beach. But it was because Sebastian, himself, was a walking enigma, the gestures he'd make or the things he said, the long words, sounding like he came from a high education and impressive things he'd come up with, made Alex want to know more. He was very intriguing and maybe his ocean like eyes drew him in, but Alex was certain that he wanted to be good friends with the latter.


	23. Chapter 23

2 Years Ago...

"You grew..." Alex pouted, comparing his height with the other, when they met again on the beach.

The older male chuckled, slapping the blonde's shoulder. "You're still small!"

"S-Shut up!" His cheeks turning pink. "It's because you're older than me!"

Sebastian was a couple of inches taller than the blonde, his body was slender and it silently mocked Alex's small shape. "You should see Az and Janos! They're taller than me!They don't even look my age!"

"I got a couple of more years to go!"

Alex didn't want to admit it, but he was looking forward to meeting his summer buddy again for another summer. By the end of last year, both families were aware of their friendship and the blonde soon figured it out where he had heard the name 'Shaw' from. It was one of the boarding schools, he wanted to attend to and his uncle was the headmaster.

And even Sebastian showed how much he seemed to care for his friendship with the boy. When the Summers family came back to their small and comfy house, there was fresh bloomed flowers on the porch, awaiting for their return and a note asking if they wanted to come down for dinner. They happily accepted.

The younger one felt a bit weary over the fact that Sebastian was very egger to hang out with him, than his other two companions, but the older one chuckled, eyes as warm as the weather, glancing back, only to say: "It's because you're far more interesting than those losers and I love your company, Alex. It lightens the heavy mood Az and Janos sometimes carry with them." He knew he was joking but Alex couldn't help but smile in return.

"Yeah, but boys your age stop maturing soon. So you might just stay this small height forever." Sebastian teased, as the boys made their way to the ocean. Alex continued to pout, not saying a word, arms folded, irritated at the other. "I'm only joking, Alex! I like your height. It's _cute_."

"Girls say everything is cute! My height isn't!" The blonde protested again, feeling the welcoming water reaching his toes.

"I don't know if I should be offended or not, Alex."

"N-No! Wait, Sebastian-!"

_SLOOOOSSHHH!_

It was too late, Sebastian scooped his friend off his feet and threw him in the ocean as a kind gesture of their friendship. They spent the rest of the day, pushing each other in the ocean, later drying themselves in the open sun until Sebastian had to go back home.

* * *

><p>"Sebastian, this isn't a good idea."<p>

"Shsshh! You'll blow our cover if you keep on speaking!"

"But she'll be here any minute now!"

"Alex, listen to me! It's just a laugh...well for us, but it's harmless."

"There's a snake in her desk, it's harmless, sureee..."

"Don't mock me, Summers!"

The boys whispered to one another, as the class was resuming their work, waiting for their teacher to come back from the bathroom. The class sniggered when Azazel passed his pet snake to his friend for their prank. Sebastian shoved the pet, in one of the draws in the desk, insuring of it's safe return. Everyone eyed the door, hoping for the teacher to come inside. Alex and Janos remained sceptical.

"This still isn't a good idea."

"That's why it's called a prank, Alex!"

"But Sebastian..."

"Don't 'but' me, mister!" His voice quieting his friend, as the door creaked open.

Trying to look like nothing really happened, except for a couple of pages turned in their text books or them discussing about the questions, the pupils hung their heads, eyes still on the desk.

"Miss!" Sebastian called out.

"Yes, Mr Shaw?" The woman sat down by her desk, glancing up slightly.

"I ran out of paper. May I have more spare paper?"

"You should invest in a new notebook." The professor sighed, opening the draws, to only flee the classroom, screaming.

Muffled laughter filled the room, whilst Sebastian and Azazel knocked their knuckles together, Janos planting his face in his hand and Alex couldn't help but grin.

* * *

><p>"Mind if I ask you something?" A once starving blonde - now full of eating snacks, when him and his companion rummaged in one of the supermarkets, having a picnic on the beach - something that the boys found doing after their summer classes on a Friday or during the weekend, questioned. Sebastian swallowed the rest of his chewed sandwich, nodding. "Why were you burning those photographs?"<p>

"That was last year, Alex. Must we always look at the past?" Sebastian replied, looking into the dancing ocean.

"Please tell me, Sebastian."

The younger one thought his buddy was going to keep his mouth shut but the words that welcomed the air, caught his attention.

"I've been living with my uncle for about six or seven years now." The teenager said, feeling Alex's eyes lay on him. "My folks got into an accident and my uncle took me in. Raised me like his own." Sebastian thought he was going to be full of regret because of such a question the blonde came up with but the uneasiness flowed out, like Alex was channelling it out. "It was only last year I asked about my parents. I got angry at myself." He said, unsure why or rather a bit disappointed on the made up fact he had in his mind, when he was young. He kept on telling himself that his parents were either on business trips and far too busy to attend their son's needs. Then again, how could he have not realized it was his parents' funeral he attended seven years ago? And now even remembering those faded memories of his mother and father playing with him, making him giggle, their love and affection, pleasing their whole family, had indeed happened and wasn't a dream he had made up. "I didn't feel like their child but my uncle's instead. I found some photographs, really old ones of my folks, ones of me with them and...I burnt them." No hint of regret, nor hate in his voice, frightened the other a bit. The way how he sounded so...emotionless about the whole thing, made him shiver and the hair on the back of his neck, stand up.

"B-But why?" Alex waved his hands up.

"I got tired of strangers saying that I look like my dad or my mum..."

"They must of loved you, Sebastian!"

"They left me in this rotting world, Alex!" He hissed back at the younger one. Both of his brows raised, seeing Alex tense, that bright smile of his was long gone. "No...no, Alex! I didn't mean...I don't know. I guess I'm a bit fucked up. I just..." The robotic like speech, like he knew what he was about to say next, came to a halt. He was stumbling, something Alex hardly saw in the boy. "I was just angry. I don't want to be sad about my parents' death. That was why I burnt those photographs. I want to do something, that would make them proud, by moving forward."

"What if you wanted to know - to _remember_ what they looked like?" The blonde swallowed thickly.

"There's other things to look upon to remember them."

"B-But..."

"I'm sorry if you don't understand." Sebastian bumped shoulders with the other.

"What if I suddenly pass away? Would you burn our pictures we took?" Alex mustered to asked, his eyes on the same ocean.

The blonde almost jumped when he felt Sebastian breathing against his ear. "No." He heard and before he could speak, Sebastian was already up on his feet, beaming at his friend.

"Let's go for a swim, Alex!"

"S-Sure!"

Their conversation tucked away, it all was. The boys hardly had in depth conversations. Maybe Sebastian was fragile with the subject about his parents but Alex couldn't help but feel like he just shoved himself past that bolted door in his friend's mind. He felt like he was in the wrong all the sudden. Like the waves themselves, the thoughts was forgotten very quickly. Washed away.


	24. Chapter 24

1 Year Ago...

"I heard she dumped him!"

"Well, that is the complete opposite from what I heard. She ditches classes with him."

"He's normally with _those_ guys. Aren't they going to do something about it?"

"I doubt it, dude."

Eyes that belonged to many people in the classroom, drilled into Alex's body when he stood up, exiting the classroom. He let his feet drag him to another place in the school and it just occurred to him, that he didn't have any time to explore the school before. They were only allowed to wonder the corridors that lead them to their summer classes, but other than that, it was consisted of heat and air con, with multiple students in various age groups, complaining under their breath about how hot it has become. The windows were wide open and the lovely trees, bloomed flowers and the fountain, that anyone could manage to see, spotted outside. Everyone envied how the weather outside look marvellous and they were inside, during their break from all of the work, to only come back to it.

It was Alex's third year being in summer school and he wondered why he bothered to go this year. As much as he loved Sebastian's company, his friend hardly turned up, because he apparently had a girlfriend and they were both skipping their classes to spend the sunny afternoon, having walks on the beach together. And Alex couldn't help but feel a stab full of jealously and uncertainty. Why should he be jealous? He can get any other girl that swooned over him.

The blonde kicked the dusty air, as he jolted around the empty corridor and then he heard some giggling from the end of it.

Alex snarled, clenching his fists, aware it was Sebastian and his girlfriend there. He could just turn around and ignore it, or he could do the right thing and convince his buddy that they should go back to class.

But it felt utterly useless, even if they did go back to class, they'd be eyeing each other up and down. What did Sebastian even see in her? Let alone, why hasn't his friend properly introduced his woman to him?

He did recall, they did meet during odd moments, but he never got to speak with her.

Janos and Azazel mocked the blonde, saying that Sebastian just wanted to make him feel envious.

"Why else do you think they've broken up during the course of two months? He just wants you, Alex." Janos would bump shoulders with the other.

Before Alex could add the math up about his upcoming actions, his friend appeared from the corner, with his girlfriend trailing behind and they spotted the blonde with wide eyes.

"Hey Alex!" The girl said, as she straightened her dress, with a bashful smile before peering back at her boyfriend. "I'll see you after class, okay?"

"Honey, I'll see you tomorrow in fact." Sebastian conveyed, his blue orbs meeting the blonde's.

His girlfriend back away, possibly to the bathroom, after she wiped her mouth. Alex didn't move from his spot. Maybe because his body froze at the sight of the two, but it didn't stop him from frowning, boring his eyes back at the latter.

"I thought you guys broke up..." He started.

"Rumours will be rumours, Alex. We all know that."

"For a small class, yeah."

"Are you being bitter towards my relationship with my girl?" Sebastian maintained his relaxed posture, stepping towards the blonde. "I'm sorry I haven't greeted you properly."

"Don't bother, the moment is gone."

"Stop being so cold to me, Alex!" His body close now, their chests touching and Sebastian's warm hand reached Alex's neck, making his shine shiver.

_He's never been that close before..._Gulping down the lump in his throat.

"I'm not bitter. I'm just a bit upset you keep on running off with her." Alex rendered, looking down at his trainers.

"I'm here now, Alex." The older male rubbing the blonde's neck. He bridged the gap, his mouth touching Alex's ear now. "You can have me tonight." Backing a bit to see his friend's reaction, his face painted reddish, his body slightly shaking from the excitement.

"T-That's not funny!" He murmured harshly.

"But it's the truth."

"I don't know what you're implying!"

"I haven't hung out with you in two weeks now, so let's hang out tonight." Sebastian stated.

"Fine! No funny business, Sebastian!" Heading back to class, remembering he stormed off unintentionally. "Let's go back, Sebastian. You're in enough trouble with your uncle."

"Yes, yes, Mr Summers!"

* * *

><p>Alex wanted to tick a box off in his list of 'The Stupidest Things I've Done So Far In Life', for what was happening in his bedroom with him and Sebastian. Their lips dramatically met, hands groping everything that belonged to their bodies, the urges to tear each other's clothes off in an instant. He didn't want to admit it out loud, but Alex loved it when they made out, even during their previous summer they swore they'd never try again.<p>

Before the Summers family went back home, Sebastian came over the night before. The questions of 'Have you ever kissed a girl before?' struck up and Alex was left fighting for an empty answer. No, in fact, he never did. He was still young and he hadn't thought about touching a girl, besides himself, when he was alone, other than that, he was faced with Sebastian sniggering at him.

"You want to try now?" His friend arched a brow.

"W-What? Now? Um...Sebastian...you're not a girl though..." Alex worried about his innocence, but he knew the day he met that boy burning some worn out photographs on the beach, it was already washed away, like the water slashing onto the sand. He wanted to be washed away by the heavy and light waves. The need and yearn to be waved away by Sebastian's selfish and kind actions. He didn't mind just one kiss after all.

What he thought would be a peck on the cheek, turned into a full mouth kiss. It felt...astonishing and messy but then it became imitate and natural, like kissing a boy was never meant to be wrong and in fact, it never was.

And now, they were doing it again, a year later, after Sebastian apologized countless times and Alex giggled, his face flushed. Oh gosh, how they both missed each other's warmth, their bodies making contact and the feel of one another. But Alex broke the tension, hands on Sebastian's shoulder, his eyes filling up with tears.

"W-Why?" It was the only word that he was able to string out, from the many of '_oh my gosh how the fuck did this even happen I swear he was fucking that girl_'.

That robotic look Sebastian had, wore off, his eyes also filling up with tears. "A-Alex...I'm so sorry."

"Y-You're going out with someone else! I can't do this!"

"But Alex..." His voice dropped but he was able to pick it up again, running a hand through his hair. "I can break it off with her for you."

"It's not right, Sebastian! I'm no rebound! I'm your friend!"

"Yes, a friend, who I care deeply about!" The older one threw out.

"S-Sebastian..." Alex shook his head, taking in his bottom lip, protesting himself to brush his lips upon the other. "I can't. I c-can't do this with you..." He stammered. "You have a girlfriend and I can't be going out with you. Not like _this_, Sebastian." Gesturing to what they were doing minutes ago. No matter how much Alex did in fact want Sebastian, he wanted there to be affection, trust and love. "We're _just_ friends."

"Friends, huh?" His voice almost coming out like a whisper but it was still heard, like the beating drum of his heart, against his rib cage.

"Y-Yeah..."

"And what if I come back, Alex? Would you deny me?"

Sebastian knew he should of stopped reeling back for Alex, but he couldn't help himself. Him and his girlfriend wasn't as real as what he had with his blonde companion. But he wanted to make sure - sure that it was only friendship and nothing more and if there was, he'd be coming back for Alex.

"I don't want there to be only lust between us, Sebastian!" The younger one's cheeks turning pink.

"Are you confessing to me, Alex?" Arching a brow.

"Then what was that part of 'I'll break up with my girlfriend for you', did you mean?"

"I was just merely saying that I'd give up that pitiful relationship with her."

"You're toying with people's feelings, Sebastian! You can't do that all the time!"

"Why not, Alex? Why am I not allowed to kiss you? Or be with you?"

"Because you got a girlfriend!"

"I honestly do not care about her."

"And what if you do the same thing with Azazel?" Sebastian snorted with laughter at Alex's remark, but it only made the younger one more enraged. "Or Janos? If you're with me, then there has to be some line, where we know that no one won't betray another! What we were doing right now, was out of line! What if people find out? What if she finds out or worse - your uncle?" That got the older one to stop smirking. "You're being unfaithful with her right now. Go back to her."

"No one will ever know because they don't know and we won't tell anyone." Sebastian affirmed.

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure your girlfriend trusts you!"

"This only happened once!"

"Twice, you mean?"

"Yeah, but that one time was last year and we weren't even going out with anybody." Waving his hand in the air, as Alex folded his arms. "Fine, if you really want me to be faithful with my girlfriend, which I don't really have much feelings for, then I'll still go out with her and what we did, won't happen again."

"Why did you go out with her when you know you don't have any feelings for her?"

"She's my uncle's friend's daughter. Or something. She's from some other wealthy family. Her dad makes shoes or owns some company." Sounding detached from his partner, sitting on Alex's bed. "She asked me out when I saw her at some less formal business party, which I want to point out, I've only seen her twice and I said yes." The blonde took his place by his desk, making sure there was a good distance between him and the latter. "We've been going out for two months now, but we keep on breaking up because one of us has issues or...I don't even remember myself." Averting his gaze at Alex now. His cheeks shaded a bit red.

Alex exhaled, unfolding his arms, turning his attention out of the window.

_"Why else do you think they've broken up during the course of two months? He just wants you, Alex." _

Janos' mocking voice rebounded in his mind, he pinched the bridge of his nose, before looking back at Sebastian, who also looked engulfed by his own musings.

"Sebastian?"

The sound of the small alarm clock ticked tocked in the room, along with the fading waves from the ocean in the background and the distant noises of the Summers family returning from their daily shopping. The sky was painted in various blues, pinks and oranges and what felt like hours stretched, by only minutes, Sebastian finally answered, humming to his name.

"Do you honestly - like seriously, you have to be honest with me but..." He felt the latter's gaze fall on him. "Do you like me? Like more than a friend? Because I truly believe you went out with this girl for shits and giggles."

"I like you, Alex." The other breathed. "More than I ever intended."

It took a couple of seconds to realize that Alex had been holding his breath. He unintentionally prepared himself for worse news, but instead, he heard something that rang in his ears, he almost thought he was snoozing again, until he felt Sebastian take his hand. His ears turned red, as well as his facial features.

"And how about you Alex? Do you like me?"

"Y-Yes..."

Alex's mind went completely blank, as he felt Sebastian take hold of his lips again, but this time, it wasn't desperate or needy, it was full of devotion and sentiment. He knew it was wrong to even lean into the other's mouth and he took hold of the moment like it'd be his very last.

And besides, when will it be the last time Alex would ever get to do something like this again?


	25. Chapter 25

A couple of months ago (Last Summer) ...

An exhausted blonde almost found himself tripping over his own footing, as he coursed his way, to the exit of the school building. Unfortunately, he'd been trotting in circles. Never ending circles and the school corridors began to look the same. Yes, he was pretty sure he was on the ground floor. Then surely, jumping out of the window would be a more appropriate and less mind boggling manner, but when the teenager attempted to open one of the - _he could have sworn this window was open _- it was shut, sealed from the outside world. But the boy had been going there for three years now, how can a school building suddenly look different? Look like an endless maze?

If it was possible, he could've jumped out of his skin when he heard his own name in the barren corridor.

"Sebastian!" Alex swallowed thickly, before turning to the older student.

"My dear, you look tired. Do you want me to drive you back home?" The latter raised his arms in triumph, like he had been searching for the younger male.

"N-No...I just...I'll take my bike." Trying to hide his unsteady breathing but the latter already noticed.

"I insist, Alex. Let me drive you home."

"I should really be getting back home, Sebastian." The blonde took a step in the opposite direction, but he was stopped in his tracks by a firm hand on his shoulder. He hoped his wild eyes didn't give anything away, as he calmly took a deep breath and forced a smile out. "Yes?"

"The exit is this way, my love." Pointing his thumb behind him, throwing out one of his winning smiles.

"Oh yes." Alex murmured, before strolling out of the building. "I'll see you tomorrow, Sebastian!"

"See you soon!"

* * *

><p>"This is crazy! Break it off with him!" Scott threw his hands in the air, full of frustration at his younger brother.<p>

"We're not engaged, Scott." Alex hissed, watching Gabriel with a careful eye, making sure their younger brother wasn't going to poke himself in the eye with one of his toy planes. The brothers was babysitting - more like Scott was - whilst their parents went out to have time together and the kids agreed it was best, since their parents hadn't a chance to be _alone together_. The blonde watched his elder brother pace the living room, hand his own chin, as if he had grown enough facial hair for a beard, with the other sitting on the couch and Gabriel on the floor, being amused, as if the situation hadn't affected him whatsoever. Well, he was just a child, a playful seven year old. "Scott, stop pacing! You're annoying me."

"I have no idea why you continue to go out with him! If you think simply running away from him, is not going to make him suspect nothing bad has happened, then you're wrong, dude." Scott glared at the second born of their family. "You either tell him the truth or break up the whole thing with him."

"Can't I do neither?" Alex stood, meeting his brother's eye level. "I lov-!"

"-Don't you dare say it, Alex!"

"You never had an issue with us until now!"

"That was because you were being all innocent and it was strangely adorable but Alex, it's all fucked up, if you don't mind me saying!"

"I do mind in fact!" The teenager raised his voice. "And mind your language when Gabriel is around! He _can_ talk and listen!"

The youngest peered at his older brothers, with watchful and concerning eyes. Perhaps he was already aware of the whole argument and the situation from the way Scott was almost announcing it in the house but he fought it off the uneasiness, when Alex grinned at him. "I-I might go to my room..." The boy said, but Scott placed his hand on the small boy's shoulder.

"No, Gabriel! We can still watch that film with the fish finding his kid!"

"Okay, Scott! But we're watching it in my room!" The child huffed, folding his arms, something that all the Summers boys would do when irritated. "You better be upstairs soon!" Gabriel toddled upstairs and when he out of sight, the Summers boys gave each other stern looks.

"I still can't believe you did it." The eldest stood face to face with the second youngest.

Glaring back, their eyes locked to one other. Alex honestly felt a bit unnerved by his brother judging him, but he didn't want to give up because he was so stubborn to admit it to him. "Shut up the hell up, Scott!"

"You're so much better than him, Alex. In fact, he's so much better than you." Perhaps Scott was too concerned over the other's situation, he didn't want the younger one in the room to feel suffocated in the same space with his boyfriend. If he wasn't hard on him, bearing Alex's relationship, then he'd get nowhere, he wouldn't put a stop to his lying for past couple of weeks.

"I don't need you to be judging me! And you would be so much better if you confessed your feelings for Jean!"

"Jean has nothing to do with your messed up relationship with Sebastian!"

"I don't need you to tell me what's messed up in this house!" The blonde decamped the living room, marching to his bedroom, having no effort whatsoever to slam the door, he didn't want to scare his younger brother. No, they were on vacation again and it'll be probably the last time he'll ever go to summer school, where he wouldn't see Sebastian, wouldn't see Azazel nor Janos or the prying eyes from all of those students.

Alex made sure to leave his lamp on, before landing on his bed. He wanted to scream, wanted the world to shut up for once. He willed for Scott to stop stomping on his relationship with Sebastian. He just wanted to turn back time and rewind to that sunny day - the day when he met Sebastian or that stupid drunk night.

Before summer had ended last year, Sebastian broke off his relationship with his girlfriend and Alex and him secret met with each other to go on dates, mostly spending their time in either the Summers' home or at Sebastian's. And even though, the older one said he wouldn't tell a soul, Azazel and Janos surprisingly found out when they saw the boys making out. It was a rather awkward moment, but the two friends understood about their private life and didn't tell anyone. Sadly, the season ended and the couple had to struggle with the distance that separated them.

"Don't worry, I'll still be the same man I am today. I'll be waiting for you." Sebastian pecked Alex's hand, grinning wildly at his boyfriend, on the day they left the beach house.

As Sebastian started his first year in his uncle's boarding school and Alex worked hard to get into the same school, the boys hardly had any time to meet again face to face, but they managed to text, video chat and call one another. Alex knew he could overcome the distance and Sebastian felt that they could be together once again when summer came. But as time went on, the blonde making the most of his last school year, he became very close friends with one of the transferred students.

The boy was about Alex's age and even though the new teen was a bit anxious of making new friends, him and Alex became close and Sebastian would be haunting him in his sleep. The blonde told himself, time and time over again, that he wasn't betraying another but was simply being buddy buddy with the fellow. That was what he had come to believe in until the new season would start.

The Summers' family second born was suddenly in a perplexed situation, after a drunk night with his school friends and it turned out that Alex had committed the most unfaithful thing he could ever do to Sebastian with the said transferred student. The overwhelming position that the blonde was in, was a emotional ride, him and his new friend understood the whole thing and they soon cut off ties because the regret was slowly killing Alex. It was harrowing and Alex grew more and more revolted and stained. He was ashamed to even face his boyfriend.

Out of all people to have cheated on their boyfriend on a drunken night, had to be Alex?

He tried to make himself feel better - repeating that people had done that loads of times in those teen angst films and shows but this wasn't a show nor a feature presentation. It was _his_ life and he had to face the consequences when he were to meet his lover, if he were to tell Sebastian the truth.

But every time he opened his mouth to tell the truth to his partner, the words would sink back into his brain, irking to be let out. What was more worse was that Sebastian were to announce his one year relationship to his uncle before the summer were to end. Alex faced another day in remorse, over his failed relationship (well in his mind, it was failed, he knew Sebastian shared so much compassion to never be unfaithful).

He had to confess. He had to, or else the lie would soon rot his brains, let alone his subconscious.

"Scott was right, I should tell him..." Alex murmured.

"Tell who what?" He heard a voice from an opening window and the blonde was at the edge of his bed when he saw his boyfriend crawling into the window. "Hey!" The older one smiled, melting the other's heart. "You looked unwell today, dear. I thought I should sneak in before you go to bed tonight."

"S-Sebastian...hello!" The blonde mustered a grin, but it widened when he was greeted with a kiss. He hummed into the touch, hands cupping the other's face. "Sebastian?"

"Yes, love?" Drawing an inch away, their foreheads resting on each others.

"_If you're with me, then there has to be some line, where we know that no one won't betray another!"_

_Yep...I destroyed that line weeks ago._

The content look that Sebastian had wore, destroyed Alex in the inside. How much longer could he go on like this? The blonde wanted to kick himself so hard. He didn't deserve him, no way he did. The younger one loved him greatly but why couldn't he just tell his mistakes and hope that the latter would wash them away, like the ocean, like those deep blue eyes that Alex wanted to lose himself in?

"I love you..." Alex whispered. "I love you." He confirmed it, buried it in his heart and could even write it on it if possible.

Sebastian returned the remark with a warm but sadden smile. "I love you too, Alex." Giving him a chase kiss but his phone began to ring. "Shit!" Attaining the device from his jeans pocket. "I have to go back to the car. I only said to my driver that I'd be here for only a short bit. I have a dinner with my uncle and his friends tonight, so I must attend." Supply his lover's face with more kisses. "I'll see you tomorrow." Smirking like a love-struck fool, before slipping out of the window.

"Shit..." The teenager combed his hair with his fingers, missing his boyfriend already, with the sharp pain of lamentation hitting him again.

* * *

><p>If Sebastian couldn't find himself in enough urgency from his uncle or from his busy and stressful first year in boarding school, then this was truly the last thing he'd except - the last straw - the crashing world that fell upon him.<p>

And he _knew_.

He knew Alex had been lying.

He watched it start and end, like a horror film.

Technically, not all of _it_. How can the teenager confess to his boyfriend that he knew he cheated on him? He couldn't move his body at the sight of Alex kissing someone else that night. Perhaps his feet were rooted to the ground because it felt like it. After those months, those agonizing months of waiting, all destroyed over a drunk night. Sebastian didn't want to believe it, he wanted Alex to stop his actions but he just carried them further and further, until the heartache was no more than he can handle. He wanted his partner to tell him the truth, even if it would require him to cry or beg, he wanted the blonde to tell him the truth. Tell him how he was the unfaithful one - how it was _his_ fault.

_No, it was my fault. _

It was the distance that killed them, was it? Or was it the fact that transfer student was more attractive? Had more experience maybe?

_I've done everything for you, Alex._

He refused to cry about it now. The older teen just hoped if it did happen, he wouldn't be the one breaking down in tears for the whole night.

* * *

><p><em>This verse is split into two parts because I didn't want this chapter to be over 2000 words, like it is now (lol) and also, it's a sort of nice break. I don't know, did I make any sense? <em>

_I'm sorry if it felt like this part was rushed ;_; Oh yeah, more angst coming your wayyyy! Gahh, fanfic is taking out some of my words creysss_

_I'm sorry for those who don't like this pairing, they like sort of kept going back to each other, back and forth whenever I tried to change it. Honestly, I didn't know I would even like this pair, until I was done writing it all down xD;;;; There will be more Cherik after this! _

_Thank you to death wish girl, Kahenia and The Slight Demented for the kind reviews and the story alerts/favourites! I love you all ;u; _

_Thank you for reading! xxxx_


	26. Chapter 26

"I was thinking of announcing our relationship to my uncle this weekend." Sebastian raised his mug to his lover. The blonde almost choked on his beverage, before coughing at the other's remark. "I know it hasn't been a year yet but I can't _hold_ it in any _longer_." Winking at the younger one, before kissing him on the forehead.

"B-But..."

"But what, Alex? Something you want to tell me?" Shifting on the couch in the Summers' living room.

The blonde opened his mouth, as the latter gave him wondering eyes, but then protested, closing it again, before shaking his head, plastering a smile. "N-No..."

"You never did tell me about that night you got drunk. Wish I was there to see you." The other chuckled lightly, but his expression turned dark and seriously but his eyes were sad and Alex knew he couldn't take the lies anymore.

The blonde wanted to clap his hands over his head, because he soon heard his heart pounding like a drum - not only in his rib cage, but in his ears and head. The room felt like it was spinning but soon came in focus when he let out a breath, that he didn't know he was holding in the first place. Sebastian's gaze locked with the younger one's and it made Alex more anxious and full of guilt.

"S-Sebastian...I..."

He swallowed the large lump in his throat but his throat grew dry and his words was completely lost.

"Hold on!" His boyfriend stood up, taking his mobile phone out. "Alex, we'll continue tomorrow, okay? I have to go back home now. Goodnight." Sebastian said too quickly before Alex could recollect the elder had already left the house in a good amount of seconds.

Alex smacked his fist on the armrest, before cursing at himself.

* * *

><p>"It's lovely to meet you again, Alex." Mr Shaw firmly shook the teenager's hand, granting a bright smile from him. "Thank you for having dinner with us. I trust your brothers and parents are well?"<p>

"No, thank you for inviting me over. It's a pleasure. My family are doing well. They like to say thank you for that wine the other week." Alex placed his hands behind his back, earning a smile in return from his boyfriend's uncle.

"Dinner will start in half an hour, I'll be back by then. I'm afraid I have to make a call. I'm very sorry."

"No worries, Mr Shaw. I'm sure Sebastian will entertain me."

Sebastian's uncle left the boys in their large living room, a grandfather clock towered over the boys, ticking the time away. The latter was already nesting on one of the armchairs, waiting for the blonde to take a seat.

"Do you want anything to drink?"

"I'm good for now." Alex turned to the latter. "When do you plan on telling him?"

"Before the desert arrives." Sebastian nodded his head. "I'll do the talking and I'm pretty sure my uncle would be alright with the whole thing."

"So why make it a big deal over dinner?"

"We need each other's support and it's rather awkward bringing it up from thin air." Sniggering a bit.

The blonde frowned in return. "But we're not just thin air, Sebastian!"

"I know that, silly." Standing up from the armchair. "Not silly from what I've heard or seen so far..." It wasn't mean to escape but it all poured out of his mouth and before he could try to cover it up, Alex's brows raised in curiosity.

"W-What was that?" His voice shook slightly.

"Never mind." Waving his hand in the air.

"Sebastian! What did you mean right there?" Alex rested his hand the other's shoulder. "Tell me, please!" His tone almost begging but frightened.

"Why don't you tell me yourself, you liar!" Sebastian whipped the younger one's hand away, before he stepped back a bit. The young man was very good at keeping his emotions in check but he knew he was falling apart now. All those locked up emotions built up like a damn and it all pouring out, fully venerable in front of the younger one before he uttered: "I know what you did, Alex. I know you cheated on me!" His unstable tone knocking the younger one to the very core. "A-After all this time...I thought you loved me!" And this time it almost came out as a whisper. His heart swelled from such great emotion and his fists were clenched.

"H-How did you know?" Alex demanded, unintentionally sounding more harsh.

"I trusted you, Alex!"

"Tell me how you found out! Because I'm sure I didn't tell anyone else!"

"Yeah, except for me!"

Those voices reaching each other, going back and fourth like a tennis match. They both felt fury, rage, sorrow and guilt, the more they spoke, but they were both too stubborn to let out a tear.

"You should have told me from the very start!"

"If you knew, why didn't you stop me?"

"Because I thought you were better than that, Alex!" Waving his hands in the air, out of control from his anger. "I thought you would come clean! I thought you'd come to your dumb senses that you _have_ a boyfriend!" He stepped further away, creating the unwanted distance they boys faced from the start when they left for school. "I was so goddamn right on getting that spy on you or else, I wouldn't have known! I wouldn't have known _you_ were the one being unfaithful! And now I'm just some piece of shit on the street! You have _humiliated_ me! You have soiled our relationship!"

Sebastian's words cutting deep into Alex. The room grew incredibly tense, full of unsaid words and answers. Alex couldn't take it anymore. The tears was already flowing out. His heart could break if it could. And everything that his boyfriend said was right. He did humiliate them. He tainted something that he willed to keep clean, that was full of trust.

"Y-You got a spy on me?" He blinked the tears down his face. "You got some dude to spy on me? Were you there when it happened?" Alex taking a few steps closer now. But the blonde only got the ticking clock in return. "Answer me, Sebastian!"

"I was going to see you in surprise that night..." He responded, shaking his head. His vision blurred when the unwelcome tears streamed down his face. When was it the last time he sobbed like this? "I was scared, okay?" Sebastian sniffed. "I was so so...scared that I'd do something stupid to destroy what we had was special. I even got Az and Janos to keep a close eye on me." He shifted his weight, eyes drawn on the carpet now. "T-Then you said...you said that you made a new friend with that transfer kid!" Alex shook his head. "I got paranoid. I was told I would be crazy if I didn't trust you...and so I did, Alex. But it felt like the world was telling me something bad was going to happen!" The older teenage wiped his eyes, trying to keep calm but it was too late to compose himself. "I really do think I was going mad! So I hired a guy to spy on you and your friend...and when it was clear nothing was going to happen, something did!"

Alex fought for the processed words to come printing out but all he got was more silence and the sound of the latter crying. He had never, in their past three year friendship, never seen Sebastian cry like this or cry at all. It was happening too fast to even take it back and oh gosh, Alex would take everything back. Take back the horrible and hurtful things he's said and done and saw that Sebastian was hurting. He was hurting because of a foolish act.

"You did the same thing too, Sebastian! I didn't make out with my girlfriend last year and then kiss my best friend!"

"But I didn't sleep with you! I didn't sleep with either of you!" The other spat out, pointing at Alex.

The longer the silence stretched out, the more they didn't want to be in the room. The room could sink, just so they could forget their selfish and foolish deeds.

"I-I'm so sorry...Sebastian..." The blonde reached out for the other, but he backed against the wall. "I still love you! P-Please! Forgive me! Please, Sebastian! I'm sorry!" His tone strained and the more he cried, the more they became speechless.

The other was shaking so much, he slipped onto the floor, unable to stop himself from crying and all Alex wanted to do was hold him, but he was too scared to touch him.

"Sebastian, if you have in you to forgive me, please tell me!"

"G-Go away, Alex..."

"No, Sebastian! Because I have no idea what you'd do if I leave!" Alex wrapped his arms around the older one. Sebastian tried to push him away but he gave up, when he couldn't have the strength anymore to protest. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..."

* * *

><p>Alex closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, before opening them to the world around him. The volume of a crowing Sebastian echoed the corridor, as he saw another student being tripped over, whilst carrying a large sum of books.<p>

_Just two more weeks..._

He cautiously helped the collapsed student up to his feet but without getting a shy thank you, the boy slapped the blonde's hand away, fleeing from everyone else. Alex felt a bit hurt being rejected helping someone, he sighed and strode to the latter, pushing him slightly: "You can't keep tripping people over, Sebastian!" He warned, as his laugh died down.

"I do it in my school and I can do it here." The older teen leaned in a bit closer. "I do what I want, dear." Treading off with Azazel and Janos going after him.

* * *

><p>"It's all your fault, Summers." Janos dug his hands in his trouser pockets.<p>

"Shut up." The blonde frowned, peering out of the window, watching the summer rain fall onto the ground. He furiously racked a hand through his messy hair, but he couldn't care less about his looks for the past couple of weeks now. "Has _he_ said anything?"

"That you two broke up over something stupid?" Raising a brow at the younger one. "I can't believe he's gone more insane since you two stopped going out." Janos almost laughed, but smirked instead. "He wants more control now. I guess it's probably because he couldn't be able to control your failed relationship."

"Fuck off, Janos!" Alex leaned against the window sill, avoiding the other's gaze.

"You wanted us to be secretly meeting to see if Sebastian is okay!" Rendering, back against the window, feeling the slight chill from the rain. "Look, it's pretty obvious that Sebastian is taking out his anger and sadness on everyone here."

"Did he actually do it at school?" Tilting his head to the side.

"You mean at our boarding school?" Arching a brow. "Yeah, I guess but...it wasn't as extreme as it is here. Actually, scratch that, he's a mad man here, as he was back home." Janos frowned.

"Why?"

"Because he was stressed or something. He hardly talks about his feelings, unless he's with you, so I don't know! Perhaps it was because he was the headmaster's nephew, to what everyone thought was a easy target to bully, they were wrongly mistaken."

Janos and Alex never had any deep conversations in the past three years and he found it a bit comforting when Sebastian's friends pulled him into a dark corridor one day, asking if he was fine. They weren't the type to think they'd care or give it a moment's notice about the blonde but Alex was mistaken. And whenever they were with their friend, they'd exchange a nod or a few reassuring looks, to say 'I hope you're okay', before they were out of his sight. Just because things went down hill between Alex and Sebastian, didn't stop them from being his friend and he thought it was nice for them to still hold that small awkward piece of friendship they made over the past years.

"You do care about him, don't you?" Alex shrugged.

"Of course, I do, but I'm not with him now, aren't I? I'm struck talking to you. He'll think we're seeing each other if he catches us."

Alex folded his arms, glancing at the older teen. It'd be a couple of weeks since Sebastian and Alex confronted about their relationship that night. As much as it pained the both of them, Sebastian couldn't get over it and broke up with the younger one. In all honestly, the older one could find himself coming back for younger male all over again, all he wanted to do was to be with him but their actions that caused more heartache, tore him apart and he knew his heart broke every time if he were to glance by at Alex. That was why he broke up with him that night because even being with Alex or not and even if there could be a day when he'd fully forgive him – their friendship – relationship - made him feel incredible feelings, made him feel more human and himself.

The blonde took blame for all of it and when he thought more time alone with his now said friend would be best, Sebastian only became more cold. He started shoving his friend onto the ground, laughing as he walked away, picking up on everything the boy would do, only for just a laugh. The older one soon did it to everyone else, not caring who saw or if they cried. The blonde tried many of times to talk to Sebastian alone but the latter bring up about that drunk night, making Alex shut up about everything else.

It felt like a mess, one mistake and he was taking it out on the world. He was outraged and betrayed - Alex couldn't blame him, but himself.

"You were the only thing that made him human, Alex..." Janos said, before viewing the time on his watch. The younger one glanced back, as the latter frowned. "I'm serious. If you can't keep him sane, no one can."

"I'm sure you guys have, right?" Murmured, watching the other taking his leave. "What are we going to do now?"

"We leave it. We watch Sebastian tear everyone down and we're just going to have to take it."

"Not if I'm around."

"You're only saying that because you still believe the old Sebastian is still there. Let's admit it, everything sucks because Sebastian got paranoid and now he's just fighting against the world because all the people he loves, is leaving him to rot in this horrible world." Janos disappeared in the corridor.

Alex turned his lost thoughts to the weather.

_I want to be washed away..._

Why couldn't they just tuck it underneath the ocean, forget about the whole thing? They knew they still loved each other but it was too hard for them to handle. Closing his eyes, Alex could only hear the pitter-patter against the glass window, reminding him of the ocean that Sebastian and him had once looked at. That ocean that shined against the sunlight, the same colour that was beheld in the latter's eyes, that drew him in the first place. The beach that they met on, their picnics, shoving one another into the ocean, make sure no one would drown and all those small moments that made Alex's heart swell with joy. Out of all those summers, those past three years, it was the most fun he had. He didn't know what to do anymore. He wished for someone to tell him, give him an answer but all he got was a loud clap of thunder.


	27. Chapter 27

If looks could kill, then the unreadable, blank and emotionless glances and peering, his friends wore, could give the blonde a heart attack. Although the expression that Charles and Hank wore, gave a bit of reassurance.

"I got scared wherever I went to school. I could have left because some people actually got sick of Sebastian's actions and according to Janos, he was still interested. He even confronted me but I kept on running away. Sebastian wasn't the same dude as before." Alex glanced over to Charles, who's gaze didn't break contact, not even once when he was friend was resuming his story. His eyes grew a bit darker from the blonde's gaze. "I'm sorry, Charles. All of it was my fault. He's more crazy than I ever imagined and what he did and the shitty things I've said, I am so sorry!"

"My friend, you have nothing to be sorry about." The brunet smiled, breaking eye contact, briefly looking over at Erik and then back at Alex. "You have nothing to worry about. I believe you've told this already to Hank?" The latter dipped his chin slowly. "If you're thinking we're going to leave you behind because of what you had with Shaw, then do not fret. We're not leaving you and I don't plan on it either." His warm smile eased the tension.

"Why did you still come here? You could have transferred." Erik suggested, his expression hard and unreadable.

"It was a bit too late for me to and I thought to myself that I wouldn't get to see much of Sebastian. Although I was wrong..."

"If Shaw is keeping to your word, then we have nothing to worry about." Sean's voice sliced into the conversation and everyone stared at him. "No bullying, right? I'm pretty sure we'll give it a couple of weeks before he starts again."

Alex frowned, feeling more relieved and relaxed. "I-I guess..."

"I'm sorry to say, but we're going to miss curfew in fifteen minutes if we don't get going now." Hank spoke and everyone viewed the food hall and it was only their group of friends that's remained. It was barren now, the illuminating lights still in contact and the friends left the canteen without another word.

* * *

><p>Sean was already in the room, as Erik and Charles was standing outside the door. The unwanted tension eased away, Charles rubbed his eyes, realizing that the musician had followed him to his room. And then his musings came across the fact that he never had the chance to confess his feelings to his friend. His <em>very<em> close friend.

"Erik?" He whispered, not wanting anyone to catch their conversation. His cheeks tinted to a shade of red, before glancing back.

"What do you think about the whole situation with Alex?" Erik sounded a bit threatened and on edge.

"Erik..." Charles cooed, hand lacing with his friend's offering one. "We cannot blame Alex for his actions and I don't think anything different of our friend." His crush's hard rock face cracking at the latter's contentment. "Right now, we shouldn't be worried about Shaw. He can sort out his own problems if he wishes to face them properly, but right now..." His gaze dropped to Erik's mouth for a quick second and then up again. "You must practice. The competition is very soon. I rather you have your own thoughts on that, instead of Shaw."

"But what if you need my music?" The latter cocked a brow in amusement.

The brunet blushed at the remark. "Then I'll come to you."

"And I'll be waiting." Erik bridged the gap, his friend fluttering his eyes shut at the contact, feeling his friend's hands on his shoulders now. The musician glimpsed at his friend with wondering eyes. The other was breathing heavily, Erik saw his chest raise up and down, his rosy lips asking to be taken away by him. Was this the right time to tell him? What if Charles really wasn't interested? He swallowed thickly, as his fear took over, so he gently kissed Charles on the forehead. "Goodnight, Charles."

His music companion regarded him, almost skipping a heart beat. "Sleep well, Erik!"

* * *

><p>"And I want all of you to go through Chapter 45 to 48 and answer questions 1 to 5 on each chapter!" Ms Frost announced, over her students, packing their books into their bags. "Have a good weekend, everyone! And do your work!" She called out, before everyone started to exit the classroom.<p>

"What are you going to do on your weekend, Erik?" Hank adjusted his specs, watching the musician hum to himself.

"Um, practice and homework." The student said, as him and his roommate decamped the room, being the last to leave. "What about you, Hank?"

"See if Alex wants to hang out but I think his family is coming over to check on him again."

"You sure like this fellow, don't you, Hank?" Smirking at the other, watching his ears turn red.

"W-We're friends, Erik!" His roommate stammered.

"Sure, whatever you say."

"And what about you and Charles?" Hank's turn to poke fun out of his friend. "You guys are a lot more closer since you came back. What's happening now?"

"I'm working on it." The latter replied, grinning to himself, as they left the science department to their designated areas.

The weather started to become more unbearable, as every passing moment the musician strolled outside. In number of seconds, his fingers were already numb, that was holding dear to his text books, his feet feeling frozen and wished he was wearing three pairs of socks, his nose and ears became a shade of red, darker and his body almost felt like he should give up for heading to the music department. His musings were leading him to slowly part ways with his roommate, until he heard someone calling his name and – _oh gosh it's so freaking cold_ - he could have sworn he was dreaming when he saw a simmer of long curly blonde hair in the distance, but he quickly ignored it.

"_Erik_! You ass!"

And that got him to stop walking, as he span round to see a cheerful blonde, lagging around a red head, attached to her arm, waving at the students. No one on campus would know who they were, except for Charles and Erik. The musician couldn't help but grin, his face lit up at the instant response. Becoming friends with her for a short time (even though it was a day), he had grown to love this girl. Hank blinked, his cheeks flushed and peered over at his roommate, who was now gone from his side, running towards this beautiful woman.

"Raven! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be resting?" He spun the youngest Xavier in his arms with a giant hug. The girl giggled and returned the gesture with a quick embrace. Erik faced the boy next to her and grinned at him. "Cain, good to see you again."

"The pleasure is all Raven's." He snarled, keeping his gaze in check with Hank, who was now approaching them. "I must say, your uniforms are stunning."

Raven nudged the other teen, her smile as bright as the sunny morning sky, despite it still being cold and the last forgotten thoughts of the weather, was no longer in Erik's mind. "No need to worry about me, Erik. The doctor said it was okay for me go out!" Almost bouncing with glee. "And mother wanted some alone time with Kurt, so I dragged Cain with me. We asked our driver to take us here!"

"Even though _I_ wanted to stay at home!" The boy threw back but Raven ignored him, with a waver of her hand.

"We'll be staying over for the weekend!" The girl affirmed, watching Erik and Hank react, their eyes widening.

"And does Charles know?"

"No, it's all a surprise!" She clapped her hands together, her eyes looking over at the young man beside the latter. "Erik, you're so rude! Not even introducing us yet!"

"Oh yes!" The musician chuckled, as Cain raised his brows. "Raven and Cain, this is Hank McCoy." His roommate extended his hand, bashfully smiling and Raven took it first. "Hank, this is Raven Xavier, Charles' sister and Cain Marko."

"H-Hello!" Hank smiled, shaking the other's hand.

"Nice to meet you!" Cain beamed back, almost blushing.

"Let's go find Charles now." Erik said, linking arms with Raven, forgetting about his practice time. He couldn't feel anymore happy to see her smiling once again, her happy energy had some effect on Erik to be beaming like a fool and Cain, frowned upon it.

"This is going to be a long weekend..." He folded his arms.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry, I made Cain a bit OOC, well...a lot more ;_; so I hope you forgive me for this.<em>

_But yay, Raven had to make a return because I love writing her here nerkngre_

_As promised, more Cherik will happen ejknrgnjer _

_Thank you to Kizzy101, Kahenia and SuperGroverandElmo for the fantastic reviews and the story alerts/favourites! _

_Thank you for reading xxx_


	28. Chapter 28

Erik's roommate shyly went to the library, probably to do his homework, as it was confirmed, Alex's family came over, showering their son with their affection, Sean and Darwin caught the newcomers and even attempted to hit on the girl, but the musician glared at them and the boys backed off. Cain lingered behind the two, observing the area and taking in the new environment, as Erik gave them a tour, whilst looking for their friend. And even though his expression was blank, he didn't look so bored to what Raven had supposed in her mind. It was rather hard trying to pin point their small brunet friend and it turned out that the boy was in the school yard, to what it looked like he was reading - but in fact, he was scribbling in the same familiar black notebook, he once wrote in within the first days of meeting Erik.

The musician concluded how relaxed the boy looked on the bench by himself, as they approached him. Charles' breathe hung in the air, the small white puff of heated air, fading away. And the look in his eyes - those _stunning_ blue eyes - deeply drowned in the book, as he continued to dot things down, it intrigued Erik even more and he almost wondered how the weather hadn't effect the boy from carrying on writing. Perhaps he liked to write in quiet areas of the school yard, going into a deep discussion of the weather or how his day was? Or even loved the cold weather and decided to step into a different world than theirs, drowned in his own words, a story, that had more harmony, where Sebastian and Alex had no problems and Raven didn't get into an accident or their father never left? Speaking of worlds, Erik was sure Charles loved to be in his, wherever his music took him.

Cain shook his head at the taller one, noticing how the closer they got, the more lovestruck Erik looked.

"Charles!" Raven jumped at her brother from behind.

"R-Raven! What are you doing?" He yelped, hand over his heart, slamming his notebook shut. "You scared me to death!" Smiling at his younger sister's presence and eyed Cain behind the musician. "Cain! Hello!" He stood up, hugging the boy.

"Hello to you too, Charles." Cain forced a smile out, brushing invisible lint off his coat. "Still writing in that book of yours?" Gesturing towards it.

So it wasn't just Erik that took every detail about the latter in their mind?

The brunet timidly put the notebook in his school bag. "Yes, I am, Cain."

"Stop being so rude!" Raven nudged the other again.

After their greetings and finally the brunet yelped: "Dear! It's freezing out here! Erik, why are you not wearing a coat?", the guests signed in from the reception, enjoying the warmth of the school building and settled their bags in his room and they all gathered there, drinking tea, discussing about their plans for the weekend. The elder Xavier was very pleased to see his sister in stable condition and a bit weary to see Cain, but the overwhelming joy to having his sister over, wore off the feeling. The twins shared stories of their week, talking about a certain unnamed blonde getting in an injury and saying Sebastian had caused trouble and hopefully, all his wrong doings had come to an end. Raven shook her head in disapproval of Shaw and her eyes would go back to her brother and his friend and soon figured out that her brother hadn't confessed yet. Cain kept quiet, his gaze locked between all three of them, giggling among themselves.

* * *

><p>"How are you feeling?" Erik sat beside the boy.<p>

"Erik, leave me alone."

"If we're both going to endure each other's presences, then I think we should start all over again." The musician spoke, watching the Xavier twins deep into their own conversation, on Charles' bed and the others was sat on the floor, due to the lack of space for five people in one small bedroom for two. "How about it?" Smiling now, hoping to get the other to do the same.

"Whatever." Cain frowned.

"So tell me about yourself." Erik shifted on the floor, getting closer.

"I'm not that interesting."

"Tell me _anything_."

Cain tapped his fingers around the mug, looking into the beverage. He licked his lips, brows knitted together, as he tried to come up with something he thought was _interesting_ enough for the other to take. "I've been home schooled since I was born." He saw Erik nod to his remark. "Umm...my mother died when I was very young. I actually attended school, after turning eleven years of age." The teen got a thumbs up from the musician. The thoughts that lingered around him, that waved about, dissolved and Cain thought he could even become his friend. "School was nice but rather stressful, like it would be. I got into trouble for getting into loads of fights. I moved school and actually made a friend but some drama went down between me and him." His expression darkened, swallowing the knot in his throat. _Oh gosh, why the fuck did I say that? _Cain bitterly told himself off, mentally rolling his eyes.

"Did you guys make up?" Erik sounding concerning, reading his face.

"N-No..." He swallowed again.

"I'm sure you two were really good friends. He'll come around." Shrugging his shoulders, the latter's gestures easing his way into Cain's comfort zone. The sudden thought about Erik not being comfortable around the newcomer ding donged in Cain's mind, he was probably thinking how awkward they left off back at the Xavier mansion and wanted to make peace, because it was a childish act or war. "Such bromance and friendship can never be forgotten." Erik added, giving the other a toothily smile.

"T-Thanks, Erik..." Cain said the musician's name without feeling angry nor jealous of his closeness with Charles.

"Let's play monopoly!" Raven giggled with her brother, jumping in the middle between Erik and Cain. "You two are getting pretty close, this is good progress!" Beaming at the two, as Charles went to find the game. "And I thought Cain was too heartless and a bully to be friends with Erik here!" She joked, rubbing the boy's head.

"I'm not always heartless!" He replied, scowling back.

* * *

><p>"He's a far more decent person than I thought." Erik said, lightly tapping on the music notes, early in the morning, with Charles sitting beside him, his hair messy and untidy, grinning. "Or is it all an act?"<p>

After playing monopoly, which carried on for five hours of child filled laughter and telling stories about previous games the Xavier twins had in the mansion, everyone eventually fell asleep. Raven took Charles' bed and Sean never showed up for the night, so Charles suggested Cain should take over the ginger's bed, whilst he slept on the floor. Although, he wasn't feeling too tired because of the excitement of seeing his sister in his new environment, so him and Erik sneaked off to the music room.

"Cain is nice, only when he wants to. I've learnt this from years of experience." The brunet said, looking at the musician's fingers grazing the keyboard. "That's why I said before that he knows his limits. He only takes out his frustration on what he has with his father on mostly me but him and Raven get on quite well, when I'm not involved."

"And why is that?"

"I don't know if you noticed..." His eyes meeting the other's. "But Kurt Marko is quite fond of me." In 'as a matter of fact' tone.

"I have noticed." Erik smirked.

"I think Kurt likes me more than his son, which is why he is so bitter whenever me and him are together or discussed."

"What do you have that Cain doesn't?" Both brows raised.

Charles simply shook his head, later yawning, hand covering his mouth in response. "I honestly don't know. Maybe Kurt is nice to me to win the good graces of my mother. At least, having Cain here, he is more pleasant." The brunet rubbed his eyes unintentionally. When was he suddenly feel so sleepy? "More relaxed indeed...even if he can be slightly up tight." He earned a chuckle from the musician.

"Perhaps it's because you are the oldest and winning your good side, is to ensure that him and your mother are at a good place, if they were to get married."

"They cannot be married, Erik! My mother and father are still together!" The brunet's tired laughter lingered for a few seconds, reading into Erik's sceptical expression. Charles's smile faded away, his eyes now glossy. "T-They can't do that!" Erik's hand found his. "I won't allow my mother to do that! My father will return!" He found himself snapping at him, in his tired state.

"And what if he doesn't, Charles?" Erik should of stopped talking, in fact, bringing up about his crush's family was a bad mistake because he soon saw tears in the latter's eyes, his face read every possibility of hurt and pain. "Is it false hope you're living on?"

"I'm living on a good amount of hope to know my father will return!"

"And yet you know very well he hasn't come home in years. We said no looking back, so why can't we look into the future, to the reality that maybe Kurt and your mother _love_ each other?"

"N-No! You can't say that!" Charles stood up. He felt the constant switch between him feeling incredibly furious and distressed, to being worn out. Yes, sleep was a good choice. Now why can't they just shut the hell up and sleep? "You can't! No, not you, Erik! I except better from you!"

"I'm your friend! You need to hear this from me!" The musician chose to stay seated, if he wanted Charles to have control over this argument, then it wasn't going to be over very quickly.

"No!" The brunet stammered.

"Why can't you just listen to me, Charles?"

"Shut up, I won't listen!"

Their voices bounced off the walls. It was too early to be arguing and it was too early for Charles to take in this conversation. It getting too much for him to comprehend. Why was Erik saying such ridiculous things now?

"Charles, you're acting like a child now!"

"No, you're acting like a bad friend!"

"Why can't you just face the truth about you father?"

"Because I don't want to face it!" Charles yelped, hands clapped over his ears, eyes sealed shut. The taller one was already standing up before he knew it. "I-I don't want to know..." His voice shook again. Why was this the room he'd always become so venerable? So weak? He felt utterly foolish, so much, that he was feeling so shameful about his pleading voice and his weak self for giving in. Like the time in the library back at home. "Mother has always reminded me that I have no father! So why must you do the same? Why must the people I love, have to remind me of the things that I _don't_ have?" Erik's hands shook, gently taking the other's to his sides. No, it wasn't just the room, it was Erik. His friend, his crush, the boy that shuttered the walls he kept in place. "It's not false hope I live on, Erik...You of all people should know that." His eyes opened and found the musician's full of remorse. "E-Even though I hardly know the man and I hate talking about him...me being continuously being bitter and hurt by him, I still love him! He is my father! I can't deny! So when someone says that my mother has another place in her heart for Kurt, I can't help but blank that out..." Unwelcome tears leaked from the corner of his eyes, only having the taller one wiping them away from his soft fingers. "I don't want my mother to forget about father..."

"And she won't." Erik embraced the latter, their arms locking around each other's bodies. They fit so perfectly well into one another.

"I-I won't forgive you bringing this up, Erik..." Perhaps this outburst was meant to happen because soon the brunet felt even more tired, his body felt grained from the argument.

"I know...I'm sorry, Charles. It's been a long day and we're both tired."

"Raven and Cain will be home in time for dinner tomorrow...but for now..." Charles spoke, unsure what he said, because sleep was slowly claiming him and he was already feeling comfortable on Erik's shoulder.

"C-Charles?"

"Let me sleep for a bit...even if I am in your arms..."

"I have no problem with that but we're still in the music room." Erik shifted his weight, trying to support his crush's body.

He slowly (and carefully), sat down, legs folded outwards, so he had his companion's head on his chest. Charles' body mindlessly responded, his arms wrapped around the musician's waist, his face rubbing onto his chest like a pillow, eyes remained shut and a warm smile painted on his face of Erik's body so close. And if possible, he wished to sleep in Erik's arms every night.

"Never mind..." The musician sighed, stroking Charles' hair. "An hours sleep or else Raven will have to come find us and I'm pretty sure she doesn't know her way around here." There was no point in speaking to the latter because he was snoozing away and Erik beamed, thinking he could get used to this. His lips found the top of the other's head, kissing it firmly. "I'd say goodnight, but good morning, my love."

* * *

><p>When Raven woke up the following morning, she found her brother sitting on the floor, hand clasped with hers, like holding onto her was the the first thing he'd wake up to. But as she started to stir in her brother's bed, she noticed how he flinched at the touch, showing signs that he was half awake. When did he and Erik fall asleep?<p>

There was no signs of the musician anywhere and Cain was still snoring, so the blonde lightly tapped her brother's head, when he stretched his arms to yawn, indicating that he must of slept at an inappropriate time.

"Where did you and Erik go?" Her eyes bright and wide awake and the fresh look on her face was something Charles envied of his younger one. Why couldn't he look like he _hadn't_ gotten out of bed? Technically speaking, on the floor.

"Music room..." He replied with another yawn, crawling back into his bed, having no idea how he managed to get back to his room. Did Erik carry him all the way there? He hadn't had the slightest clue, for he was completely out of it and Charles was a heavy sleeper. The thought of the musician leaving him there, without noticing, hurt him a bit. Why couldn't he just be there until he woke up?

"To make love?" Raven cocked a brow.

"N-No!" Charles coughed, his expression covered with panic and embarrassment. He sharply turned to Cain and concluded the boy was deep in his sleep and leaned in closer, his face still flushed. "As you can tell, I haven't told Erik yet!"

"Why?" She hissed back with a cocky smile.

"Because Erik made me do this promise to not watch him practice, until the actual performance! And Alex got injured!"

"Excuses everywhere, dear brother!"

"You're not being fair!" Hinting the mocking tone in his sister's serious voice.

"Which is why I'll force the damn truth out of you today, if you still hadn't told him by dinner!"

"That's still unfair!" Charles protested.

"No, you're being unfair because you're torturing not only yourself - but Erik because you can't get your feelings across!"

The brunet's mouth parted but no words were able to fall out, or even dispose out in his mind for him to read out loud. He shut his mouth, his cheeks turning more red. Technically, they have somewhat told one another about their feelings, but Erik wanted to make it complex, by playing him a song to win his heart. However, his friend had already won his heart, how can one song make him love him more?

"It's the feeling you get out of the performance." Raven once said, critiquing on her brother's playing years ago. "For the audience to understand the piece during and after you play. It's all about heart and soul!"

"I don't need you to be my lecturer, Raven..."

"Yeah, but you need to hear from my mouth or else you won't believe it."

Charles dipped his chin with a nod, as if he was agreeing once again, with his twin giving him quite a perturb expression. His musings suddenly stopped, when all three woke up with a large knock on the door. Sean had finally found his room, flopping onto the ground when he entered. His roommate, on the other hand, was pretty sure he was hungover.

* * *

><p><em>Soooo...I'm just going to leave this here, I hope this long chapter pleases you. Almost 3000 words, now if only I can get my essay done like that lol<em>

_I'll be very busy this weekend, so I hope you all can bare with me uploading the next chapter around next week._

_Just another week of uni for this term and I'll be going back home, yay *happytears* Also, the holidays are approaching, I honestly have no idea when I'll have this fic finished. I'd like to say super good luck with everyone with their finals/school related work! C:_

_Thank to Kahenia, Kizzy101, SuperGroverandElmo and death wish girl for the very groovy reviews and the story alerts/favourites! You're all too awesome, thank you for the support! _

_Thank you for reading! xxxx_


	29. Chapter 29

"You're that boy that tried to hit on me the other day?" Raven giggled, watching Sean blush, almost coughing out his breakfast on the table in the canteen, as the eldest twin threw a look at him. "It's fine, Charles. He did nothing!"

Cain sipped his warm tea, examining the harmless scene, enjoying the nice canteen food. He remained to be silent, until he saw Charles lean in a bit closer to him.

"How did you sleep, Cain?" His blue eyes distracting the other to respond and when he was about to, Erik finally showed up, with his roommate lingering behind. "Erik! Hank! Good morning!"

The forgotten red head stopped himself from saying something crude, grinning bitterly at the newcomers.

"Morning everyone." The musician smirked, his view pinpointing at the brunet, before he strolled off to get some food.

The latter eyed the uneasy tension the two _lovers_ were holding and he was soon finished with his cup of tea. "I got a good amount of sleep. Monopoly was as much fun as I hoped." And Cain was granted with a warm smile.

"That's good, my friend!" Patting his guest on the back, before turning his attention to everyone else present on the table; Sean looked like a zombie, Raven fully of energy, Hank was poking his nose through a book, Cain trying to show he was indeed having fun and said crush, returning to the table, something in his face, showed that he wasn't himself, but the brunet didn't want to bring it up with everyone at the table. "I was thinking we should give you all a tour today! Go into town possibly." Winking at Raven and his sister beamed back. "Sounds like a good plan?"

"You're too loud..." His roommate replied, nodding his head.

"Where's Darwin?" Erik questioned.

"At some girl's house...or his room...I don't know. I can't remember what happened." Sean frowned, staring at his empty food tray. He was surprised himself, that he managed to submit that much into his body, but later grumbled how he had too many drinks the previous night and knew how his body would soon reject the given food.

"Give him a ring."

"Shall do..."

"I'm up for it." Hank glanced up, as his roommate agreed with a nod.

"I'll pass on it, dude." Sean said when Charles gave him a reassuring smile back.

"No worried, Sean, you need your rest." His roommate extended his hand to pat the ginger's, before peering back at everyone. "Groovy! We'll meet outside the school yard in an hour."

"Groovy? Really, Charles?" Raven frowned.

"He's bringing it up again, isn't he?" Cain smirked.

Erik tilted his head to the side, acknowledging the fact that those three shared something that no one could take part of. Possibly a silent friendship, however Charles did mention Cain was a lot more kind to Raven, but he knew there was a circle that he shouldn't budge into.

So instead, Erik silently laughed to himself at his crush's remark and before Charles could even ask what the matter was, he thought: _Groovy? That's slightly adorable. Another thing to add on my list of 'What makes me love Charles even more.'_

* * *

><p>The group of friends was greeted with the sun, bright and out, although, it didn't change the temperature whatsoever. There was a slight icy breeze, marking how cold it has become over the past couple of months. With the young Xavier twin, her bubbly atmosphere she had brought with her, made everyone's chilly worries go away, but that didn't stop everyone from adding extra layers when they took the bus into town. They spent the late morning, showing Raven and Cain more of their area and sometimes Hank had to jump in a few times, reciting stories that the town held with them. They adventured into the small shopping centre, being engulfed by early Christmas lights and decorations in the centre and it bought a nice effervescent feel.<p>

The journey around town was a good opportunity for Charles to see how his friend would respond to holding his hand but whenever his hand was close enough for either of them to hold, he didn't feel another hand in his and the brunet mentally frowned, trying not to show his disappointed expression. Raven used her time around town, trying to get her brother and his crush together, dragging Hank and Cain off to the other side of the store, giving the boys time to confess but it felt a tad awkward. Once again, Charles couldn't get the words to come out, so when he did call out the musician's name, he would be blushing vigorously and having the latter warmly smile, ruffling his head again at his empty words.

As the day lingered, the eldest twin couldn't help but feel like he had misinterpreted Erik's words. He said he'd be by his side, playing a song in the competition for him, almost saying everything a boy would say to his _supposedly_ best friend and it seemed like those long felt kisses were for nothing. Had Charles really been misguided to think that Erik didn't feel the same thing? Then it overruled whatever the taller one said back in the music room.

* * *

><p>"Are you mad at me?" Charles managed to ask his friend, when everyone went to go to the toilet, guarding the shopping bags that Raven bought. That wasn't the exact words he had excepted to ask but at least he got <em>something<em> out of that damn mouth of his.

Erik gaped at his friend in return before he replied, forcing himself out of his own musings.

"N-No. I'm not. It's more the other way round."

"Excuse me?"

"Do you not remember what happened last night? Technically, morning but yeah!" The musician rubbed his cold hands together, cursing under his breath how he forgot to bring gloves with him.

The latter took his bottom lip in, thinking to himself what happened, but his memory failed him. "I can't seem to remember."

"Then if you can't remember, it's alright."

"But it won't stop you from straying away from me!" Charles took a step closer to the other, but not too far from the bags, but as soon as he got a bit closer to the musician, he had completely backed away as if the brunet would harm him.

"I'm not straying away, Charles!"

"Yes, you are!" He slightly laughed.

Erik paused, his lips shut together and he opened them up, his hands up in the air in surrender. "I said something unnecessary to you." He observed the latter's eyes sadden.

"I'm sorry, Charles." The musician darted his gaze to the ground. "We were both tired and we argued about something, regarding about your father."

Feeling taken back, seconds past and the conversation the boys had, projected in Charles' mind and he hissed under his breath, from the things he said to his crush that morning.

_"You can't! No, not you, Erik! I except better from you!" _

_"I'm your friend! You need to hear this from me!"_

The brunet ran a hand through his hair, but never leaving his head, because he wished he could have punched his brain for allowing him to say such things. The musician bridged the gap, hands taking the other's in his. Charles flinched at his cold hands.

"My gosh, Erik! You're going to get frost bite!" Charles threw his fingerless gloves off; before he overlapped Erik's fingers in them. The worry about his crush freezing to death lessened his panicked mind. His held Erik's hands, hoping if he stares at them long enough, it'll be warm, but the teen got a heart felt chuckle from the musician. "E-Erik?"

"You're adorable, Charles!" His cheeks painted a reddish colour. "I love your concern, thank you."

"I'm sorry what I said back there." The brunet felt his face warm up.

"No, I'm sorry."

It was Charles' turn to laugh. "We said that we would move on, but it seems like our thoughts linger back to each other." He didn't have enough time to stop saying the last two words and his face became hotter at Erik squeezing his hands back. "I-I meant...back to it! The situation!"

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Erik's smile widened, as the latter threw his gaze onto the same ground the musician was once leering at.

"Admit the truth." Charles should of been saying that himself, than the other. "I mean...I honestly don't know! We just keep on saying countless apologizes! We'll get nowhere!" His eyes found the musician's, realizing Erik was cupping his face.

"You may think that but..." Seriously. How can someone get Charles to blush that much with such a touch? Charles chewed onto his bottom lip, as the musician looked like he was searching something in the latter's deep blue orbs. "It gets us _somewhere_, Charles." Erik's gaze shimmered with hope and affection.

"Erik, I-!"

"-Kiss!" They heard Raven sing with joy, disturbing their moment. The grin on his sister's face showed that she was meant to ruin her brother's opportunity and it seemed to have satisfied her needs for the day.

Charles didn't want Raven to win this moment just now, so he waved his hand at his twin, signaling that he needed more time. Just five minutes with Erik. More time. He _needed_ more time. He had dragged this tension with him long enough and his sister was right - the truth was tormenting him and regardless if Erik didn't accept him, at least he could feel the weight of the world off his shoulders. Before Erik could start moving towards their friends, he was pulled back by a huge amount of strength that the musician didn't know his smaller one had in him.

The same gaze he carried with him, full of hope and affection lingered, when he glanced at Charles. "Something the matter?"

"Erik! I-!"

"-Come on, Charles! We'll miss the bus!" Raven hollered.

"Just a bloody minute, Raven!" He snapped, managing to catch his sister's smirk, before she dragged the other boys into another clothes shop.

The musician tilted his head to the side, his teeth now showing from a grin. "You have my attention, Charles. You can let go of my hand." They both eyed down at Charles' clenched hand laced with Erik's, but he only softened the touch, remembering how he gave his gloves to his crush.

"No, Erik! I don't want to let go of you now!" He stammered, knowing he sounded like an utter fool, with how slightly high his voice was from being too nervous. "I-I...Erik..."

"It's okay, you don't have to say it now." Giving the brunet a reassuring smile.

"No! I know if I don't tell you, I'll hit myself and Raven will eat me alive or something!" Letting the words roll off his tongue but it wasn't the right sentence he wanted to say.

"Charles, it's fine. You don't have to rush yourself."

"You tell me that but I feel more worse!"

"Gosh, you're rambling like this morning." Teasing Charles a bit more.

"Erik! No, shut up!" The brunet pointed at the taller one, with his free hand. "Look! Listen!" He lowered his voice, when he caught Erik's serious glimpse.

"Charles!"

"Bloody hell, Raven! Just a minute, please!" Now pinching the bridge of his nose, without having to turn to his sister.

"I was about to say I'd get my bags. Gosh, what is your problem, bro?" The blonde female giggled, picking up her shopping bags, as Hank bashfully followed, with Cain huffing with annoyance.

"We'll meet you two at the bus shop." Hank affirmed, nodding at the pair.

"We won't be too long!" His roommate stated and as soon as their friends was no longer present; Erik dragged Charles in the other direction. "Shall we go for a walk, dear?"

"Erik, it's cold out there." Charles pouted, his lips more red than before, maybe it was because of the bright lighting from the shopping centre.

"We'll hold hands then."

"But you have my gloves!" He chuckled this time, protesting a little, but a little walk with Erik couldn't by that bad, right?

The musician didn't waste another second, tugging off one of the fingerless gloves from his right hand with his teeth, before he handing it back to Charles. The brunet accepted and placed it over his hand, cocked a brow at the strange statement.

"That way, we can have our hands in our pockets, whilst holding hands, both wearing gloves and we won't have to be cold."

"Your logic is fairly strange, my dear friend."

"Shall we continue our walk then?" Erik beamed.


	30. Chapter 30

_This chapter is for those who have been waiting for this damn confession to happen! _

_Thank you for hanging around long enough to read this. Also, I'm so sorry for the late update and if it's rushed and the long chapter ;_; _

_I did a sudden change from the last chapter and it took me this long to edit this one, okay, I'll stop rambling now, sorry once again._

_Hope you enjoy this chapter~ _

* * *

><p>As Erik guided Charles out of the shopping centre, they were greeted with the stabbing cold, asking for permission to steal their warmth. Charles shivered, feeling the breeze slip under his clothes. The sun had already set and the sky was as dark as he had once remembered the previous year ago when he was back at home. It looked like the same canvas - the faded morning colours, now masked over with dark blues and purples claiming the sky, with the beating circular white glow, hanging in the sky - but this time, he didn't feel as lonely as he was now because there was a special someone standing right next to him, disagreeing to his cold statement.<p>

And to that day when the teenage boys were swimming back at his home, he knew Erik was right.

He was not alone.

Charles felt the pang of regret, thinking that he was wrong. The smaller one thought wrong of his friend's kind words, maybe he was being more in denial because he couldn't believe Erik managed to trail next to him for this long.

_No more holding back, Charles. _He told himself over and over again. So many times that hopefully it would imprint in his mind.

His musings vanished when the musician - forgetting that he was clinging onto him for the past couple of minutes - called out for the brunet. They had been walking further into town and he only just listed in his surroundings. They were standing by a lake with benches grounded a few metres away from the disappearing dark waters, that matched the sky. The only thing that indicated that they were close to the waters, was the soft sounds of the liquid going back and forth against the surface and the lamp posts sparkling it's dim glow.

How far did they advance from the shopping centre? They were somewhat far away from the busy crowds, shoppers, children and everyone else from the town. The sounds of the towns' people faded into the background, like the lake and nothing but silence enveloped them.

"Charles..." Erik voiced, sounding a bit shaky.

The brunet had to take a double take to know where the musician was because the realization of the lack of lighting around the lake hit him, shined a light on his fear of being felt alone in the dark in the middle of nowhere - of course, not in the middle of nowhere but a place where he knew well, shrouded by darkness. It felt like the whole area could shallow him up and soon Charles wrapped his arms around Erik's waist, graining a light groan from the sudden movement from his crush.

"Charles?"

"S-Sorry..." Sighting the dark shadows casting onto Erik's face. He could have sworn he saw the taller one's nervous expression because the musician's cheeks faded into a reddish colour with a blush or was it the cold? "I'm not fond of the dark..."

"My bad. We should have gone back inside then..."

"Let's not bother."

The brunet stuffed his face into Erik's chest, feeling the taller one's arms fold upon his small body. Time must have past by them because they remained in noiseless of their musings and unspoken sentences.

The musician couldn't complain though because he enjoyed being with Charles. They didn't need the words to explain how they felt about the weather or how their day was because they could read each other's expression, know what was truly on their mind. They just needed to look at one another and they'd know. The boys knew it, they knew their feelings for one another but it felt like it had to be said out loud, so that they could put their minds to ease. Erik loved their bond, like they were mentally connected and if he could, he would love the comfort of having Charles in his mind, so when they were great distances apart - in classes or during the holidays at their own homes - then, he wouldn't have to ponder how his love was doing.

"You want to tell me something?" Erik cocked a bow.

"Erik..." Charles chewed his bottom lip. "Words cannot describe how hard this is for me to confess..." He glimpsed up, his blue orbs boring into the musician's. "C-Confess _my_ _feelings_ for you...Erik..." His eyes dropped to the ground. "Erik..."

"I love you." Stealing his crush's sentence, catching onto the brunet's eyes widen, gaping at him. "Charles, I love you." And before Erik could process what he had done, his lips overlapped Charles', it was at first rushed and desperate but as the smaller one leaned into the kiss, it became more passionate. Erik could have melted if possible, his hands cupping the brunet's face, not wanting this moment to end. Charles' hands grasping Erik's neck, wanting more. Their lips stopped making contact when they were gasping for air. "C-Charles..." Whimpering at the loose of the other's touch.

"I love you, Erik..." The brunet beamed. "And I should have told you from the very start when I realized..." Even with that said, he couldn't stop the never ending fluttering in his stomach that he felt after their first kiss but the weight on his shoulders were lifted and he felt blissful to the whole thing. This must of been a dream. "Erik..."

"If this were to be a dream, then I'd be very pissed off when I wake up." The musician lightly chuckled, as if he had read his mind.

Charles sniggered along with the other, only just remembering that they were still outside. "We should really get back, my dear..." The harsh reality of school hit them. It had to come to an end but at least they knew now that it was all neutral. Erik groaned again with a cheeky smile. "There is no way that we're going to stay here in this bloody cold!" Pecking Erik's cheek.

"Fine, fine!" As the pair strode off to the bus stop.

* * *

><p>Raven could have yelled or lectured her brother's absence but the thought was forgotten when she spotted the pair gleefully holding hands and Charles wore a look full of triumph. Hank and Cain noticed and mentally agreed with the scene, before their bus came in time, bringing the students and guests back home.<p>

They were all worn out when they got back but it didn't stop Raven from bouncing with joy when they got back and she wanted to get every single detail from her brother and he told her that he'd tell her as soon as he gets back from the music room. His twin cocked a brow, mouthing something to the elder one, but Charles ignored it with a blush.

"Charles, I'll be practising again tonight." Erik affirmed, when they reached the music room, hand on the door handle.

"I was hoping I could distract you for a tad bit before you go off to practice." The latter gave him a devilish grin.

"Not now, Charles."

"Why?" Pouting back at his lover.

"Because we should wait. There is no rush." Erik twitched when his boyfriend's hands trailed down to his waist from behind. His breathing hitched, feeling Charles' breath against the back of his neck. "I know we can wait as well..." Turning round to give the latter a quick kiss. "I'll see you in time for dinner."

"Until then, my love..."

* * *

><p>"I'm assuming that they're going out now..." Cain sighed, scowling at himself, as he observed Raven painting her nails in the bathroom. "Your girl smell is spreading around the place!"<p>

"It's nail polish! And don't bother talking to me whilst I'm doing my nails, if you're only here to moan about Charles and Erik!" She unintentionally snapped at the other teen, making him jump a little. Cain leaned against the sink, arms folded. Raven sat on the toilet seat, admiring the red nail polish. "You're so jealous, it's sad to watch!"

"I am not jealous!" The red head glared at the girl, never skipping on the bitterness of his tone.

"Cain, you know I'm supportive for you and Charles! But you can't deny how much they love each other!"

"I know they do! It's sickening to watch..."

Raven finished her painting her fingernails, before flicking her gaze onto the red head, a frown tugging at her lips. She couldn't stop herself from yelling at the boy and she knew that she was one of his only friends, aside from Charles, (but their friendship was yet to be on a fine line because of the red head's crude actions and remarks.) Then again, yelling at each other, only fuelled what they called 'friendship' and it seemed to help when Raven did converse with the teenage boy. "Cain..."

"I'm going for a walk..."

"Cain! I'm sorry!"

"No! You don't need to!" Slamming the door behind him, ignoring the leering looks from Sean, Hank and Darwin, of worry. "I'll be back soon." He quickly said, grabbing one of his reading books with him.

Cain didn't know why he felt so outraged of himself. Why should he? He has done nothing wrong recently. The red head felt like he was fighting with himself constantly for no reason. Yes, he was jealous - at Charles mostly and at Erik because of their closeness. Cain had always known the eldest Xavier twin for years now because of his dad's relationship with their mother and perhaps that's why Charles looked down at the red head with shame and anger. No, Charles would never look down on him. _Never_.

Why does Erik make a difference now?

Was it because Cain picked on the brunet for all of those years because of the lack of affection his father had given him? And Erik was like the angel, the light of the brunet's dull life.

Then Cain was the wrong person for Charles.

He had always known Raven's brother was so far away from his reach and that there wouldn't even be a possibility that he would return his feelings. So what was the point in seeing Charles anymore? Trying to befriend him, only to give him rude comments?

The overwhelming feeling of remorse overtook him and now Cain felt like he was sinking to the ground, only to be woken up - dragged out of the darkness, that he drowned himself in, saved by - _speak of the devil_, Charles, himself.

"Cain! Cain!"

The red head stopped dead in his tracks, eyeing the brunet running to his side. "Yes?"

"I've been calling for you for a while! And you continue to walk away from me." Raven's brother playfully laughed, catching his breath. Cain raised a brow, knowing that he made the boy run after him. Was he pacing that fast? "Were you taking a walk around here? You know, you could get lost around here." The brunet chuckled again, his face now flushed. "Mind if I join you?"

"If you must..." The youngest Marko hid a smile from forming, as they started to stroll down the corridor.

The teenagers traced the school building, confined by the light steps of their feet against the empty grounds, silently admiring the area. Most students would go back home or occupy themselves with their friends for the weekend. It was far more quiet when half of the student body wasn't present. The dead air conveyed until Charles decided that it was too much for him to bare.

"C-Cain?"

"Yes, Charles?" Not turning back at the boy, fiddling with his book at his side.

"You've been awfully nice this weekend."

"Does it creep you out?"

"No! Not at all, Cain!"

"You're too nice yourself, Charles. If you're not careful, Erik will break your heart easily with that silly look on your face." Suddenly making it known that he was aware of the other's feelings towards the musician and he didn't have to listen to Raven beforehand, to know why her brother had fallen for such a boy. He bit the inside of his mouth, quickly catching Charles blush, hand covered his mouth. "I was joking about the silly face remark if that's what you're worried about." Trying to hide away his jealously, with his harsh tone.

"How did you know?" Charles folded his arms, a bit guarded.

"It's obvious, Charles."

The brunet pouted, musing to himself, his shoulders tensed, as they continued to route the grounds, unsure where they were heading. Cain didn't take his coat with him, surely that meant he didn't even plan to welcome himself back in the cold air again.

"I take it that Raven told you."

"You two looked very chipper when we were heading back here."

"Must I have your blessing then?" Charles hummed, teasing the teen.

The other swallowed the knot in his throat that appeared out of nowhere. "_Maybe_." He simply answered, trying not to be affected by Charles' pout. "Honestly, you don't need _my_ blessing. Worry about your mother! I'll be happy to vouch for you with Raven."

"Oh dear, I haven't really thought about telling my mother just yet." Dropping his shoulders with another grin, that seemed so common for him now.

The latter strode off, as Charles quickened his pace, chasing after him. "I don't mind helping anyway. Even though anyone _hardly_ listens to me. I'll be here for you and your _boyfriend_." How disgusting that felt when Cain uttered such a word. Yep, he was still jealous and forever a bitter bastard. However, the latter didn't catch how cold his tone was and instead he beamed.

"T-Thank you, Cain! Thank you!" The brunet caught his breath, standing in front of the red head, getting a sigh from frustration. "C-Cain! Thank you! And you shouldn't think any less of yourself! I _do_ listen to you!" He glimpsed at Cain giving a stern look. "Well, only when you're not being a dick to me! Honestly, I thought you hated me and you showing your support for me and Erik, is very nice."

"I never hated you." He accidentally blurted out, stunning the latter.

It took a few moments to retake that in Charles' mind because it felt like someone had presented a big joke in his face. "P-Pardon?" He sarcastically sniggered. Cain's expression hardened more. "But the taunting and merely picking on me for all those years?"

"If I actually hated you, then I wouldn't be talking to you!"

"You take your angry out on me!" He frowned.

"Because you're such a smart-ass all the time!"

"So it is because of my being, that you're mad at me?"

"What? Charles! Okay, whoa, let's just stop for a second!" Cain felt a bit taken back, as the latter responded, wrapping his arms round his body, like the red head was going to hurt him emotionally with his words. "I know I'm not the most honest and nicest person you've ever met."

"I've seen worse." Blankly pointing out.

"Fantastic that you think that way of me!" He sarcastically smirked. "It's all a childish act and if I harmed you or hurt you in anyway, I want you to know that..." Cain shut his mouth when Charles' frown faded, his eyes staring deep into the other's soul, like he was seeing the real Cain. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

Charles' shoulders dropped, arms to his sides, before giving the other a quick embrace. "You are forgiven, my friend."

"I was really hoping you wouldn't say that." Cain's mouth widened with a smile and the brunet caught the mocking tone and chuckled.

"Does that mean we're friends?"

"I should be saying that, Charles."

"Yes, yes! I'm glad that we're on a fine line now!" Raven's brother smile brightened, before they faced the other direction to go back to his room, but something clattered from behind, grabbing their attention. "Shaw." Charles' cheerful tone lost along with his smile and Cain noticed, as the older student, begun picking up his fallen books with the help of Janos.

Was it Sebastian that dropped his books or Janos? Whatever happened beforehand, the colour in elder's face was drained and he looked too pale to be alive. Janos had the books under one arm, whilst the other firmly placed on his friend's shoulder, like he was holding him back.

"Charles, _hello_." Sebastian pocketed his hands, his icy gaze crossing the other's path. "And who's this?"

"He's my _friend_." Charles kept his answers short and with the older student's leering, reminded him of Alex and his past relationship, made his blood run cold. "We'll be heading off now."

"Cain Marko, in fact." The other said, frowning back at the older students.

The headmaster's nephew raised a brow, swallowed thickly, before configuring a false smile on his features. "I see."

"Take care, Shaw." Charles darted away, dragging his friend away, before anything else could happen. He wasn't sure why he had to keep his distances. He didn't have to even speak to him but something was willing for him to speak out to Sebastian. To what? Help him? Fix his broken friendship with Alex? _No_ - he'd be going out of line if he did such a thing.

As soon as the teenagers were away, Janos locked eyes with his friend. "Are you alright?"

"Son of a bitch." Sebastian managed to get out of himself to say for the time being. He wasn't really sure if he was feeling okay or not, but oh gosh, it felt like the past was out to haunt him.

* * *

><p>By the time, Erik left the music room; he identified a particular blonde male, waiting for him to finish his practice. The musician rolled his shoulders, treading to the food hall, until Alex barricaded the other to continue.<p>

"Something the matter, Alex?"

"I want to know if you're okay with me?" He darted his gaze onto the floor.

"Alex, I am not judging you and I haven't since I first met you."

"Really?" His eyes meeting Erik's with wonder.

"Have you been worried about this all day?" Cocking a brow.

"Maybe." With a shrug of his shoulder, smiling a bit. "I know the rest of the guys are okay. It was just..." His voice trailed, with the staring silence from Erik. "...I was worried you'd push me away or something." And the musician simpered. "Look, we don't talk much often, but your opinion matters like everyone else's because we're friends."

"And friends we are, Alex."

The blonde beamed back, as they carried on to the their destination. A new thought trailed to Alex's mind, something about Erik, reminded him of Janos and Azazel. He couldn't quite place it but the musician was a lot different from Sebastian's friends and he was more lean and slender, looking a bit too mature for his age and perhaps his love for Charles, eased the many bad boy or tough appearance he unintentionally brought. Although, he was guarded, collected and was a walking enigma like Sebastian and his friends, that was strangely attractive.

"So how was your family?" Erik started.

"They were okay. I missed them a lot. It was good to see them again."

"As you do with family."

"How about yours?" Alex dared himself to ask, tilting his side to the head.

"Do I miss my parents?" The musician grinned at the blonde and he got a nod in response. "I do, in fact. All the time." Alex had never seen his friend in such contentment, as Erik's features relaxed more, a glimmer in his eyes, indicating how dear his memories with his parents were. "Every time I play the piano, it brings me back home. I can imagine my mother bringing in a cup of hot chocolate or tea and I swear she falls asleep every time I play." Alex warmly smirked, urging the musician to resume. "My father would watch me to be entertained. He didn't need the radio - although I listened to it a lot, the classic music channel - but other than that, reading a newspaper or watching television, wouldn't be as amusing or joyful when he heard me play or when we spent colourful days together. The three of us in our lovely home." Erik smiled with more sadness glooming his gaze, feeling nostalgic. He hadn't felt this homesick in a long while, since he started school.

"You really do miss home, don't you?" His friend mustered out finally, after taking it all in.

_Although, I want Charles to be joining my family someday._ Erik bit back from saying. He could imagine how the scene would turn out; his parents started to doze off to their son's playing and Charles would be hovering above him, watching him play and he'd lean in, like the music notes themselves would emerge and take him with him and Erik. And with a small whisper, Charles would say; "I love it when you play, Erik." He'd be an inch or two away from the musician's face and their lips would touch.

The scene jogged away, when Alex halted, as they saw Azazel and Janos fasten their pace towards the males.

"Don't go into the canteen tonight!" Janos warned.

"What are you talking about?" Erik almost growled.

"Trust us, Alex. You can wait until tomorrow." Azazel sniffed.

"I'm sort of hungry, guys..." The blonde frowned. "What did Sebastian do this time?"

"It's not him you should worry about! Just listen to us!" Janos sounded like he was pleading but he'd never get anyone get the best of him. Not now.

"Look, we had to stop Sebastian from even coming here tonight because of what he _could_ have done!" The other hissed and Erik couldn't be any more impressed on how the way Azazel spoke so calmly, even though his and Janos' expressions begged a differ.

"I am so confused!" Alex racked a hand through his hair, attempting to sum up what the heck was going on. But before he could answer it himself, he heard Charles' chipper voice, Sean and Darwin's chorused laughter hung in the air from the distance. His blood ran cold when he turned over and like it a dramatic, slow motion scene in those heart stopping films, all the sound seemed to have blanked out, his eyes catching onto someone else's that he hadn't seen in months. If an earthquake occurred, then it would have been the best option to go with, to escape from the past clutching onto him. And for once, he couldn't feel or hear anything - wait, was that Erik touching his arm, noticing his alarming face? - He observed the other person, drop their book to the ground, losing all connection from his body. Was _he_ feeling the same as well? And before the blonde knew it, as time caught up with him eventually, he was faced to face with an old friend. "C-Cain...?"

* * *

><p><em>Thank you to xXHeartsXDesireeXx, death wish girl, Kizzy101, SuperGroverandElmo, Darkyu and Dreamwalker-Bibliophine for the groovy reviews and for the story alertsfavourites!_

_I'll try to update as soon as I can. Have a happy and merry holiday everyone! 8D_

_Thank you for reading xxxx_


	31. Chapter 31

It didn't strike anyone's imagination to be at all surprised at the mess and utter chaos that was occurring outside of the food hall. And if one can agree, it simply was just _another_ fight between Charles and Sebastian's group of friends. Although, it wasn't even Charles nor Erik that started the fisting throwing or the crawling arms that waved about like a mad animal - but their guest, Cain Marko, was the one that was more involved with the headmaster's nephew in the fight. To add on that note, Charles and Sebastian hadn't provoked each other since Alex's accident, so this scene could have been very alarming if it was the first time, yet predictable for those who scoffed at them silently for weeks after the food fight. And if anyone did choose to look more closely at the scene, (which in fact, most of the pondering students that got disturbed by such a fright during their meal did), then they would see it was _only_ Sebastian and Cain that were attempting to kill one another and their friends were just pulling them away.

It was a first for many to see Sebastian's whole facade crumble, whilst this new looking fellow thrusting his head into the older student's stomach against the wall, making the latter groan in pain.

But when did Sebastian appear? Charles had to take a second to remind himself, for it had happened too fast for his mind to catch up. He remembered glimpsing at his boyfriend for a brief second and then the next moment; Sebastian had slammed his mother's _involved_ friend's son on the floor, recalling a gasp Raven and Alex had escaped from their mouths, Azazel and Janos' astonished features, Sean and Darwin stepping back from the impact, Hank clasped a hand on his friend's shoulder and Erik took the second movement, acting on his own instincts, pulling Sebastian away. Maybe Erik saw it coming before all of them because it all started from there and the area outside of the canteen, was filtered by loud and noisy students, screams and yells, coming off from all different directions. No one couldn't be able to think properly with such noise. And where did these students come from anyway? It was like the whole student body had gathered for this one moment, observing it like it was a circus and it shook Charles to the very core. In reality, only about a third of the student body was present but with such unnecessary uproar made everything frightening and the mass of the imaginary people increased.

Cain had lost his cool too. He had only met the older student once and he was already fighting back like they had an unavoidable and unforgiving business, still unaware why Sebastian attacked. The other couldn't stop himself from yelling out useless words, until the older one yammered about him and Alex and that was the moment, the red head turned his gaze at the tormented and teary eyed blonde and everything added up in his mind.

Perhaps standing for a second, staring at Alex wasn't a good idea because Sebastian punched the younger male to the ground and he recalled hearing Alex screaming for him to stop.

"P-Please stop, Sebastian!" Hearing a desperate plead coming out from his own dry mouth. "You're hurting more people! Goodness sake, Sebastian! You're such an ass!" Alex yelped, having his own body move for him, towering above the injured Cain.

"He's the bastard that ruined _everything_!" Sebastian spat with such bitterness, even Alex had to shut his eyes for a moment to recover from his words and a hint of pride stirred in his uneven tone but that pride was snatched away when he remembered that preying eyes were focused on him. Eyes that he didn't want to directly look at because he _was_ the one that struck fear in them and now it was him that was getting scared.

With a shift tug and a pull, Sebastian was dragged further away by Azazel, Janos and Erik, as if he was going to harm Alex. And they knew - they knew that he would never physically hurt the blonde again but the wild and mad look he carried, begged a differ - even Alex couldn't stop hearing his heart pound in his ears and oh gosh, if only his arm wasn't broken because he would hug Sebastian or Cain for the unforgiving actions he had committed. The motion to hug someone - to hold his _old_ friends - was just something he was used to doing and perhaps there was another meaning within the thought.

This was the moment when Charles eyed all the students and commanded that they take their leave but before anyone attempted, Cain moaned at the pain he felt in his nose and all over his body, tasting a bit of blood from his mouth. He stood up, (his well kept appearance was now tarnished and ruined), walked up to the older student and to what looked like he was going to make peace, he jabbed him across the face. Cain had won multiple 'Ah's and hisses as if the crowd felt the pain, thinking they must have heard a loud snapping or cracking sound coming from Sebastian when his head snapped to the side. Before battering another eyelid, Darwin, Hank, Raven, Sean and Charles hauled him away.

"It wasn't me that ruined _it_! You did too!" The red head growled unintentionally, referring to Alex and Sebastian's past relationship. How can such madness drive one to the very edge?

"You son of a bitch!" Sebastian threw back, elbowing Janos in the nose. "It's all _your_ fault!"

And another fight broke out - this time, someone had one of the most appropriate ideas, known to man - call forth a teacher or the headmaster. Now why didn't anyone think of this before?

It was getting more serious when blood was shed, Sebastian's nose was bleeding and anyone could have sworn Cain was now limping and if no one wasn't being too careful, thoughts about someone getting murdered, was silently whispered. Not only did the two males were receiving injuries; some of their friends were getting bruises from the reckless boys pushing and pulling.

Sean had to heave Alex away because it was getting uncontrollable and out of hand. The musician frowned when he found out Sebastian appeared much stronger than he had first interoperated because the older student shoved all three young men to the ground, hands grabbing Cain's throat, screaming at him, on the verge of tears, threatening to beat the shit of him.

In both of the boys' vision, it was only the two of them and no one else mattered. It wasn't even about Alex anymore but it was more about their pride and Sebastian didn't want to lose his pride and if he were to lose his friends, then he would be fine on his own. He knew that it wouldn't be true in the slightest bit because Janos and Azazel were as important to him as Alex _still_ was. He felt hands tugging at him to release the younger male.

"Stop! You're going to _kill_ him!" This time it wasn't the blonde male begging but more like Charles' broken voice that shook with worry and panic, because Alex was now sobbing. "Please stop, Sebastian! Calm your mind!"

An unwelcome thought pulsed through his mind about Charles. What did he really want from the boy? Nothing came into mind but seriously, what did Sebastian really want from the brunet, he had repeated to himself. The boy that he was trying to grab his attention, now in full focus of him because he was in fear that his friend was going to possibly choke by _his_ hands. Perhaps it was the innocent glance he held like Alex once again, when he turned to the older male with such ease and intensity.

"Calm your _fucking_ mind!"

Sadly, it didn't make the older student calm down, only made him go in depth with his musings, causing his fists to clench. He heard Cain struggle under him. The red head's hand grasped at Sebastian's, trying to gain more air.

"Can't you see that Alex is already upset?" Charles tried to so hard to keep himself calm but everyone could hear his struggle. He felt Erik dart his gaze at his boyfriend. He wanted to reach out to the older student. Even if it meant that he had to bring up his friend in the situation. "He's more frantic by your actions! He's crying because of _you_, Sebastian!"

Now, he remembered, Sebastian thought there would be a possibility of befriending Charles, someone that reminded him of Alex. If he were able to become friends with Charles, then surely it would make up in his mind how he failed to keep Alex. Then it was all for pity and his own selfish reasons.

"Don't do this! _Please_!" It sounded like he had used the last of his strength to plead and the brunet prayed in his mind that he had reached Sebastian.

"Charles, I don't think Sebastian is even listening!" He heard Erik hiss at his lover.

"Curse you, Charles." The headmaster's nephew murmured, as he threw the red head to the side, but was luckily caught by an angry looking Professor Logan and Frost pulled Sebastian by the ear, creating more distance between the boys.

It took a couple of more seconds to note that all the students that was in the scene of the crime, fled at the sight of Professor Frost and Logan, except for that one student who did call for them, stood awkwardly away from the two group of friends.

"Oh my, what a scene you boys have caused." Ms Frost tapped her shoe impatiently, eyes boring between Charles, Erik, Sebastian and Cain. A hint of amusement lingered in her tone but anyone could have made that up in his or her mind, after she glared at Sebastian. "I don't think you can save yourself this time, sugar. Your uncle is on his way and I bet he can't wait to hear about all of this ruckus!"

"Boys!" Professor Logan growled, before quickly viewing Raven. "And girl! Nurse's office! Now!" He tugged Cain by the arm, ignoring his groaning pain. "And then headmaster's! You can all look decent when you meet him at least!"

By some degree, this was the nicest Mr Logan has been, allowing the boys and Raven to get checked up on for any small and minor injuries Sebastian and Cain inflected on their friend because he didn't want to ignore the black eye forming on Charles or the other bruise grazed upon Sean's cheek or Janos' bleeding nose. It would kill a bit of time before getting told off by the headmaster.

Charles groaned, face planted in his hands, lost in his musings. He avoided trouble. He definitely didn't want to be back in the headmaster's office. Not now. Not ever. Soon his boyfriend, who gave him a reassuring smile, took one of his hands and it did the job. Charles cracked a smile, before Ms Frost gawked at all of them before making their way to the nurse's office.

Dinner was already forgotten but it was only remembered when Sean's stomach grumbled when they disappeared in the distant corridor.


	32. Chapter 32

On the way to the nurse's room and the small time in between, waiting for Headmaster Shaw to show up and even the lecture the nurse - on a motherly impulse - about everyone's injuries, even though most of them were minor, Sebastian's mind blanked out. He could rack both hands in his hair, as if he were to reach his skull and smash his brain, but his wrist and nose hurt. Sebastian would have to go to the hospital about his nose, after his career's done telling his monster-of-a-nephew off, like his attempts to discipline the boy would have any effect.

It was possible for his uncle to see how horrible his close-to-being-a-son to him truly was and it frightened the older student. In all honestly, the headmaster had already seen the changes in the young man, but managed to compose himself when it came to him and the boy. Perhaps it was protection, that kept the men alive and aware of one beings. Sebastian didn't want his uncle to know fully what was happening, with all the reasons about Alex's accident, how him and the blonde don't converse anymore, how Sebastian constantly kept having arguments with other students. In return, his relative doesn't speak about anything school related, how the man was very close to having the school being bankrupt and some higher ups might have the whole building closed. They had personal conversations in the past and they still try to keep in touch, whenever they see each other around the school grounds and Sebastian knew the elder had more things to worry about and now he had to sort out this ridiculous fight that happened in _his_ school.

Yet his musings lingered back to Charles, Cain and Alex. Charles would have to take responsibility for his friend's actions because the boy didn't go to their school and he caused physical damage to his other friends, also for fighting back, instead of shrugging off Sebastian's action. Then again, who wouldn't want to hit him back after the dramatic scene he induced.

Sebastian couldn't detect any of Charles' emotions in his features. He masked his distress and sunken demur with his black eye and hissed, when the nurse gave him an ice pack. The elder student faced the brunet, ready to apologize until his red headed friend sent him a warning look. Cain advocated to calm down, by giving everyone the silent treatment. His arms folded over his chest, like an enraged child, with a slight pout showing unintentionally, whilst the nurse helped him elevate his wounded ankle. Perhaps the awkward noiseless room, helped the boy soothe his rusty feelings. All three boys nested on a two separate beds in the nurse's room. The students belonging to the school, sat on one bed, a great length inching in between and Cain was forced to take up one because of his ankle and it looked like he was going to be there for the night. Although, Charles and Sebastian were likely to be standing up, or be seated on a stool, they both shared the comfort of a bed and was too lazy or tired to move to a different one. But the padding of this certain mattress was too thick and was hard to move on, unless one had enough energy to squeeze themselves firmly and it had an annoying high pitched squeak, if the males were to move about on it.

After the two group of friends had their check up, they were sent to have dinner and of course, Erik, Alex and Raven declined that offer, demanded to stay in the room, but were kindly asked by Mr Logan to stay outside. Janos and Azazel didn't have to exchange speech with their fellow companion because the young Shaw already knew they would be abiding his presence, much later in the night. Charles had to hide the soft grin of pride about his boyfriend, wanting to be close to him, even if a wall were to come between. Sebastian understood why Erik and the other Xavier twin was there, but why was Alex present? The answer was certainly not in his direction. He had said enough when he yelled in Sebastian's face. The older student recognized the slight hesitation when the boy shouted at him, scared if anyone else was eager enough to look into their past. Of course, no one in the student body knew about their past relationship and thought Alex was just merely protecting the wounded Cain.

Before Sebastian could question why him and the remaining student and Cain, to the teachers, why they were in the nurse's room, his uncle showed up, wearing a displeasing and grim look. Maybe one of the teachers informed him that Cain would have to limp all the way to his office. At least, some consideration was shown from Ms Frost's icy glances and Mr Logan's impatience showing - the tapping of his foot, close to sounding like a musical note.

* * *

><p>There was no need for the taciturnity but Raven, Alex and Erik weren't able to form out a simple sentence or word, that was irrelevant on today's topic. The lights in the corridor washed away the darkness inside the school building, except the overlapping night outside, that the sun brought up, after it set. And small shadows would cast on the bench whenever Alex, Raven or Erik moved. It made them feel more isolated from the whole school - from the whole world - increasing their reckless minds, that was soiled with unanswered questions and uncertainly of the future. Like the odd yellow filter from the old light bulbs shining on them, could be able to wash their sins away and leave out only the innocent. But Alex, in his state of mind, knew he was nowhere near as innocent as Raven and Erik were.<p>

It had only been ten minutes since they sighted Headmaster Shaw walking into the nurse's room, having Ms Frost and Mr Logan tread out, not exchanging a word to the students to lessen their paranoia, except for 'Goodnight' and 'See you in class, on Monday."

The three twitched in every motion to pass the time. Raven played along with her curly hair, before glancing back at her friends. Erik paced up and down within the wall and door, as if it could make time go faster, whilst Alex looked completely lost. Out of all three of them, he looked like he should be the one strolling back and fourth, but the boy refused to let another tear drop because his eyes were dry and raw from all of the wiping and rubbing. The blonde male just stared into the open space, more like the door, that was keeping their friends away. Raven didn't have the slightest clue what he was musing and she knew in some form and way, it was her fault about Cain being found out by Sebastian.

"Alex..." Her voice came out soft and close to a whisper and not only did her small tone catch his attention, but the musician as well. "I'm sorry." Raven lowered her head, staring at her hands, only to notice the bruise and a small cut on them. She absently frowned, hearing the teenager face her. "If I knew you and Cain had drama together, I wouldn't have invited him." Charles' sister lolled her head, darting her gaze at Alex. "I know it's too late to say it, but I really am sorry."

"Raven, you don't need to be sorry." Alex nodded, his eyes full of truth. "It was just coincidence. I know you didn't intend for this to happen."

"No one did really. It was scary how they both snapped." Folding a leg over another.

"Yeah."

Another minute or two passed and Erik resumed his striding, until Raven spoke again.

"You don't need to as well."

"Pardon?" The male met her gaze.

"You don't need to be sorry too." She stated, hand firmly on Alex's shoulder. "I know we only met today, not that long ago, but it sort of looks like you're guilty about the whole fight. And you don't need to be, Alex."

"I let Sebastian and Cain get hurt because of what I did. Sebastian is my ex _only_ because I fooled around with Cain on a drunk night!"

"Regardless of that, you didn't start the fight. And maybe it wasn't because of you but...because he was angry or something!" The young woman struggled with her words, wanting every right to cheer her new friend up. "Stop with the blaming! It's not your fault!" Just like Charles, Raven seemed to have had a good judge of Alex's character. He just mentioned something that he kept with him for months and having the girl shrug it off, like it had no effect, stunned the male. "You didn't punch Cain or Sean! Or Hank! You're being too hard on yourself!" And with that, her words had so much honesty and no judgement.

"Raven is right, Alex." Erik voiced finally. "You shouldn't be blaming yourself. I'm sure Charles wouldn't like that."

"And everyone else got hurt..." His voice trailed. Alex would have face planted in the palm of his hands but his wounded arm halted him, so instead, he dug his head sheepishly in Raven's shoulder, as he began to tear up. The girl's hands placed, one on his head, stroking his hair and the other on his other free hand, like a mother. "I-I'm sorry..." He whispered.

Erik couldn't help but think of his mum when he glimpsed at the two and he stepped down on one of his knees, face between their knees. "You don't need to be sorry at all. Everything is going to be alright, Alex." He overlapped his hand on the blonde pair, before sending them a reassuring smile to seal the deal. "Don't worry. Charles' black eye will be gone, our bruises and cuts mean nothing to us. Only a small reminder that we got into some serious shit with Sebastian and Cain. Something that we'll laugh about in the near future." A trail of amusement in his tone and he was glad to see Alex smile a bit, through his fallen tears. "And Sebastian will straighten up his foul mood and you and Cain will be good friends again. Charles and everyone else will be happy. Nothing bad will happen again."

"You promise?" Raven glanced at the musician.

"And another promise I make to you, Raven." Erik grinned back the pair, with Alex nodding, wiping his tears on Raven's cardigan.

"You're a good man, after all, Erik."

The small up lifting moment, brighten up their spirits and some of the warmth in Alex's face, returned. Erik came to acknowledge that he couldn't stay on one knee for much longer because of the sudden ache in his knee and ran up his thigh, so he stood up, having to be greeted by a weary headmaster.

"Good evening, Headmaster Shaw." Erik managed to keep his smile in place.

Mr Shaw returned the gesture, grinning bashfully, before turning away, having Sebastian slowly follow his uncle. The three wore alarming faces, seeing the elder male walk out first and Erik acted on his own, running into the nurse's room to see his boyfriend. Alex span his head to the elder male's direction, his lips parted, but nothing came out. He wanted to call out. Reach out to Sebastian and the young man carried on walking, like he had no business whatsoever. Alex could have sworn he heard Raven mutter to him: "Go after him!", because he was treading through the halls, before the boy could disappear. He didn't want to lose him again. Not this time.

* * *

><p><em>Happy New Year, everyonnnnneeee -heart-<em>

_I'm sorry for the slow updates, I'm trying to get my report done before going back to uni ;_;_

_I reached to Chapter 32 now, oh gosh, it's dragging slightly. Although, I'm not sure when I'll finish this. Thank you for still being with me and this fic. More angst and drama creys _

_Thank you to Kizzy101 and death wish girl for the groovy reviews and the story alerts/favourites! _

_Edit: Oh gosh, I've been mixing 'excepted' and 'expected' up together. I'm so sorry for my error ;u; _

_Thank you for reading! xxxx_


	33. Chapter 33

Charles froze when Erik extended his hand and to what he thought his boyfriend was going to touch his black eye, only to stroke the brunet's messy hair to straighten it out. The smaller one let out a breath of relief, a warm smile showing through his features, slightly leaning into the touch.

"Erik..." He hummed, having the comfort of the world off his shoulders and perhaps the pleasure to relax.

"Get a room!" Raven hollered, not hiding the smile on her face, before turning to Cain. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better but I'm a bit sleepy." The red head beamed back at the female. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"It was no problem."

"Where is Alex?" Charles titled his head to the side to see the bench outside, empty. In fact, he recalled hearing faint footsteps treading after the Shaw family, but he ignored it. "Did he go after Sebastian?" He turned to Raven, having Erik envelope his arms.

"Yeah...?" Raven frowned, a bit hesitant of her own remark. "Why? Would something bad happen?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"He'll be fine, Charles. Maybe they'll sort out their differences." The musician rubbed the brunet's arms.

Raven's brother pouted for a moment to rethink about Alex going after Sebastian. It would be for the best if he managed to catch the older male in time but it looked like Sebastian preferred to be alone because he had a feel in his atmosphere, that he _wanted_ to be isolated. Alex hadn't shared a proper conversation with him, except for random yelps of hate and bitterness. Perhaps, it was all for the best. If they did make up, (and Alex would talk to Cain as well), Sebastian would return to his child like and harmless self, he once had stepped out of.

Charles smirked at his sister, seeing Erik drop his gaze on the brunet's face. It was like he was noting how gentle his touches should be and how careful he had to be around his boyfriend. "My eye is going to be fine!" He chuckled to lighten the musician's mood. "I think we should get Cain some food and head back to my room because I am seriously exhausted!"

Erik paused for a moment, recollecting the fact that his boyfriend was as tough as nails, along with a mix feeling of utter joy and pride to see Charles to after what had felt so long, since they last met. He returned the smile, bringing himself closer to the smaller one. "Love you." He softly murmured, kissing the brunet on the forehead.

"I love you too..." Muttering those words, gave him so much reassurance and it felt like him and Erik had been murmuring words of love much longer than a couple of hours. He wouldn't be afraid to say it again, if it weren't for Charles' twin sister, playfully rolling her eyes.

"No, seriously! Get a room!" Raven giggled.

"Charles is right. We should get Cain some food. You too, Raven." Erik ignored the young Xavier's last comment.

"Don't bother..." The red head smiled at everyone. "I think some sleep is in order."

"Are you sure?" Charles cocked a brow at him.

"Yeah..." He hummed, as Raven rested her gaze upon the wounded teen, who seemed to have love the comfort from her. Cain nuzzled his head into the pillow, leaning into her touch, as she racked her hand gently through his hair. With a meaningful and content look, Cain glimpsed at Charles' sister and smiled warmly, giving her the impression that he wanted to say thank you but couldn't bring it out of him to say it.

"You're welcome." She dipped her head with a nod, beaming back, like Cain would pass so well as her brother. In a way, he did pass as family.

"You'd make a wonderful nurse, my dear." Charles watched his sister and Cain share a moment from the corner of his eye, even though his full attention was on Erik.

"I should totally be a nurse!" Raven bounced up, not raising her voice, worried that she might give Cain a headache. "Or a doctor!"

"That's a wonderful thought. Although, I think we should leave it to the nurse to take care of Cain for now." Staring back at the almost dozing young Marko.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." Cain voiced sorely, shutting his eyes, knowing that sleep would claim him any minute now.

It was Raven's cue to leave her friend's side now, as Charles took her place, hands in pockets, back to his unheard musings. His sister got the hint that her brother wanted to speak privately with the teenager and pulled Erik's arm, to leave the room. Cain fluttered his eyes open, to realize that the latter was still there.

"Charles?"

"I'm sorry, Cain. For all of the trouble." He sincerely spoke and the exhausted male could wear the tremor in his tone. "Cain, I..."

"No, I'm sorry, Charles." He returned back, with a small shrug in his shoulders. "And thank you...by the way.." Cain paused, swallowed thickly and continued, before the latter could oppose him to carry on because he could see such fear and venerability in his friend's features. "No one hasn't really defended me like that. I certainly didn't expect Alex to say all of that to Sebastian and you tried your best to make him stop and he did eventually."

"B-But I could have stopped him sooner..." The brunet protested.

"It doesn't matter now."

"Why is that?"

"Despite all of the bruises I got today and the swollen ankle, this weekend wasn't as bad as I had anticipated." Locking his gaze towards the darken window. "No one died. Me and Sebastian will be okay. And I'm sure..." He huffed out a breath of frustration - no, wait, tiredness or was that just remorse in his tone? "I'm sure me and Alex will be good after he speaks with his ex." Doubt stirred and Charles knew there was no point in arguing because the young Marko had enough to contemplate about.

"Alex is happy to see you, like anyone else, Cain." He said instead.

"Whatever..." The teenager yawned now, turning his head back to Charles. "Goodnight..."

Charles had to recollect himself, after feeling a bit taken back by his friend. He was sure Cain was just saying these things because he was half awake. Nevertheless, the boy was honest with him. Their small heart to heart moments increased every second and it appeared to have that affect on everyone this weekend. Heck, if Cain can warm up that well and so easily, after defining his friendship with Charles, then how hard could it be to actually have a _human_ conversation with Sebastian Shaw?

The brunet didn't want to put his mind to the test anymore, so he silently bid Cain a goodnight and paced out of the room, having to see Sean and Darwin hug him first, offering some pudding to their friend for his hungry efforts.

* * *

><p>"Sebastian!"<p>

When he lunged at Cain, knowing that he'd never receive Alex's forgiveness for his unspoken reasons and wild man actions, the young Shaw took the impression that the blonde male probably didn't want to see him again. It was like a strike - another one smearing across their invisible board of insanity - that struck so hard, Sebastian knew it was the worse and furthermore, _rejection_. Oh, that word slammed in his mind, like a hard working student typing those words over his forehead. Over and over. And over and over again.

That was what he saw coming. He expected it to be at least the end of his school years or when he grew old and tired, living on his pension - then, Alex would speak with him again but what Sebastian Shaw didn't see, was the young one dashing to his side.

There was no point in blanking him anymore, so he turned slightly on his heel, as him and his uncle made it outside of the school building.

"Sebastian!" Alex huffed out, his lungs felt like they were burning and his broken arm, made him his body feel a bit more heavy. "D-Dude...stop!"

"Alex?" He asked, afore taking a quick look at his uncle. Mr Shaw wasn't paying attention, for he was waiting for his driver to swing in any moment and was engulfed with his mobile phone. His nephew took a step or two towards the breathless Alex. "What's wrong?" He tried again.

"C-Can't breath.." He smirked, feeling the burning sensation wear off from the stabbing cold. "I need to talk to you!"

"I have to go to the hospital about my nose." The older student affirmed gently.

"But it's important!"

"I'll be back in time for the music competition."

"What do you mean?"

Sebastian twitched at the question, fixing his eyes somewhere that wasn't in Alex's view. "I'm suspended for the rest of the term and I'll be serving two weeks of detention when we get back." He simply addressed emotionlessly.

"That's harsh for the old man!" Alex murmured.

"I know, right?" Absently smirking now. "I begged him to give me a heavy punishment."

"Sebastian, the car is ready!" Mr Shaw called out.

"No, wait, Sebastian!" Unintentionally reaching for the young man, grabbing onto his shoulder. "W-Wait..."

"I..." The older student's voice escaped his throat but no words slipped out. He dropped his eyes onto the newcomer's hand and then at Alex's features. The boy was shaking, not only from the freezing weather but from the way he held himself. It took seconds to acknowledge that the blonde merely acted on his own free will, he didn't have enough time to think this moment in his mind. He was as frightened as Sebastian was. _Rejection_. And yet, they both played a part in the game. They were simply over. Nothing was left, except for those hidden photographs Sebastian keeps, under his bed, in a small photo album - which he stares at sometimes before going to bed, because looking back at the past, was good for him. There was no lies, no worries, just pure innocence and mindless pranks and small moments they shared. Alex would do the complete opposite because the past just pained him, embarrassed and shamed him, only reminding him of his mistakes and yes, Alex knew there was no point in looking at the past, so he tried to ignore it. The feeling of want and need - to be one's friend - to bury what was said and done - they wanted space and no need for one's presence and one's friend. And yet, here they were again - in the future, present now - standing in front of one another, waiting for a miracle to happen.

"I have to go..." Sebastian finally said, feeling his throat close up on him. "I'll speak to you soon." In the background, he heard his uncle already in the car, amused with his phone, waiting for his nephew to get in the damn car already. He could already feel the glare of their driver or just the hair at the back of his neck stand.

Alex didn't reply back when the other turned away, with a frown plastered on his face. His expression grew dark and sad. Sebastian didn't want anything else but to hold the broken boy. He prepared to go to the car but he glanced back at the other student, thinking he saw Alex say something back.

"What was that?"

"I'll be waiting for you." Alex wiped an unshed tear, peering back the older one.

_Don't bother._ He strained himself not to return but the sound of Alex saying that, placed him in such nostalgia. Waiting, had always been the pair's favourite past time. "I'll be back soon." Sebastian discarded his tattered jacket and resting them over Alex's frail body, before proceeding to the car and going to the hospital.


	34. Chapter 34

As soon as Raven's twin brother tumbled out of sleep, he felt overwhelmed with such happiness. Even with his entire body and sore eye aching, pain didn't matter to him at that very moment because he managed to bestir beside his boyfriend in the same bed. Charles nested his head onto Erik's shoulder, breathing in his scent and enjoying it to the fullest, wrapping his arms around the musician's waist, locking in their warmth.

_And to think, I can wake up to his sleeping face. I can get used to this._ Charles shamefully smirked.

* * *

><p>When everyone got back, Sean and Hank decided to take the advantage of the weekend and crash in Darwin's room, along with Alex playfully agreeing to their fun filled plan. The Xavier twins yearned for rest and had Erik escort them back to Charles' room, taking full pleasure of Sean's loud absence. As soon as Raven slumped onto Charles' bed, she had sleep take her away in seconds. The musician and his companion sat on Sean's bed, (having permission to sleep on it.) They talked about Erik's practising and how it was going rather well. They hit upon the subject about Headmaster Shaw's punishments for Cain and Sebastian's wrong doings.<p>

It turned out that Sebastian asked for only him to be punished. He said his apologizes to Cain and Charles, for causing the ruckus and said he should take in full account for his actions. Mr Shaw hesitantly went along with this, pleased to hear such a thing escape his nephew's mouth. Whereas, Charles' conscience wouldn't allow him to carry on and asked for a punishment, given Raven's brother a week of detention. He didn't want Sebastian to crash on his own.

"Sometimes you're too good for yourself, Charles." Erik hummed into the brunet's ear, when he was informed of the whole thing.

* * *

><p>Charles nuzzled his face into Erik's shoulder, sighing for a bit, remembering how he had to get Raven and Cain ready in time for their mother's car to pick them up. Then he jumped to the conclusion that maybe his mother might be there, judging how Charles was close to calling Kurt Marko himself, regarding his son's twisted ankle - <em>oh gosh<em> - and all of the remarks he'd get from his mother and Kurt - he didn't want such annoying adults to argue and seeing how, he didn't want Raven to take the blame, he'd take the bullet. In fact, Charles would do anything for Raven and it wasn't even his sister's fault at all. Perhaps he could discuss with Cain on sugar coating the story just a bit. No one didn't want to know that the red head got into a huge fight with a student, that had one sexual encounter with his ex - _of course_, the elders won't want to know.

"What time is it?" He heard out of the blue.

"Ten past nine." The brunet took a quick glimpse at the time on Sean's bedside table and noticed the disappearance of his twin. "Oh gosh! Where's Raven?" His eyebrows knitted together.

"Bathroom..." Erik pecked his boyfriend's cheek. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing..." He breathed.

"It doesn't sound like nothing." The musician blinked an eye open. "How's the eye?"

"Painful but I couldn't care less." Laying on his back now, hearing the taller one shift on the bed. "I'm a bit worried if mother will make an appearance today, when the car comes for Raven and Cain..."

"Don't be." Erik kissed his boyfriend gently on the lips. "I'll help Cain get ready and you can nag your sister when she's done with the bathroom."

"Thank you." Charles said into the kiss, taking note that the musician was towering the smaller one. "What are you doing, Erik?" He hummed, as Erik placed another kiss from his lips, down to the brunet's throat. Charles felt his body temperature raise. "E-Erik!" He yelped, just in time when they heard a loud ring tone echo in the room.

The boys eyed each other with raised brows, mentally agreeing that it wasn't either of their devices but Raven's. Charles threw himself off the bed and picked up the phone before it reached it's last ring. However, Charles got into a big surprise, when he didn't look at the caller ID, to hear his mother at the end of the line.

"Mother! Hello!" The brunet managed a smile, one hand on his hip, as he circled the space in the bedroom. "Raven's in the shower right now! Oh?" Charles frowned, from the unheard mother at the end. Erik sat up, observing Charles' now concentrated face, his brows twisted together and now chewing on his bottom lip, before he let out a small sigh. "Of course! Yes..." He faced his back to Erik now, who was staring at him in a concerned manner. To that moment, the latter was about to rub the back of his neck and soon realized that he wasn't wearing a shirt in bed and only presented himself, in his pyjama bottoms. "...Er, yes, mother." Recalling he was still on the phone. "I understand. Alright. I'll let her know! See you then, bye."

Erik must have known Charles distinguished about his misplaced t-shirt and grinned to himself, after the brunet put the phone back down.

"Where did my shirt go, Erik?" The latter pouted, remembering the last time, his body was exposed like this, was when the boys went swimming in the Xavier's indoor pool. He tried to compose himself, almost sounded disappointed and unpleased, like a teacher. However, his boyfriend wasn't taking him seriously because the musician said nothing, as he continued to snigger with glee.

The latter's hardened expression softened, taking a step forward to alarm the other but it made no difference. Erik's laugh only got louder, displaying his remarkable shark like smile until Charles jumped on his boyfriend, demanding questions.

"Erik!"

"Charles! What did you mean seeing your mum? Is she coming over?" Flailing his arms about, preparing to tickle his way out of this.

"That's irrelevant right now, Erik! What happened to my shirt!" The brunet howled with laughter now.

"You got really hot during the night, so you took it off!"

"You're lying!"

"You always forget what you do and say when you're half awake, don't you?" The taller one laughed, feeling the weight of Charles on top of him now.

"That's not funny, Erik!" The latter broke into a wide smile, grabbed onto the musician's wrists, to stop him from pushing him off.

"Charles!"

"Oh my gosh!" A different voice entered the room now, as Charles and Erik paused for a second to see Raven gob smacked at the sight before her. To Raven's eye, her brother was straddling on Erik's lap, topless, with a pink blush, covering his cheeks and Erik looked breathless, close to looking amused, that she caught them red handed. Charles' sister nodded, as if agreeing on something that was unheard in the room and pulled out her phone and took a picture of the boys, seconds before any of the two could stop her. "And I thought Erik would top."

"N-No! It's not like _that_!" Charles jumped off the bed. "Why did you take a picture, Raven? _Delete_ it!"

"Just in case, I have to blackmail one of you two." His twin widened her smile, leaving the boys to recollect what had happened.

The elder twin let out a sigh, full of frustration, hands back on his hips again, frowning at his boyfriend to say something about it. To what it looked like the musician was about to tell off the girl, instead he cocked a brow and asked: "Send that picture to me, Raven?"


	35. Chapter 35

"Good morning!" Alex greeted Cain's new day, with a cheerful smirk.

The red head listed three new things in his mind, when he was soaked in the latter's embrace. One, Alex was no longer wearing a sling, but had a thick cast from his wrist down to his elbow - something he couldn't recall from the night before. Then again, the first time, he properly witness Alex at his presence, was during the fight. Two, the way how Alex held himself. He wasn't masking a grimace expression and his smile, reeled Cain back to their old school days. His smile as bright as his last name, gave him hope that their friendship was still intact. And third, with that bright and bubbly atmosphere he held, he assumed Alex and Sebastian were on good terms but he was yet to hear it.

After their short hug, Alex handed him a glass of water. "Drink up, buddy!"

"'Buddy'?" Cain cocked a brow, sitting up on the bed.

The blonde male chuckled lightly. "Yeah!"

"If someone told me that you were the boy weeping last night, I wouldn't believe them."

"Why is that?"

"Because of the way you look today." Cain glimpsed down at the glass, after taking a couple of short sips.

Alex shrugged his shoulders, his smile plastering on his features, as if he couldn't add up what had happened. "I don't know..." He admitted, as the boys locked eyes. "I feel..._better_."

"That's good." Placing the glass back on the bedside table.

"Cain, about last night and Sebastian, I-!"

"-It's okay, Alex! I heard enough guilt-ridden words from yesterday. Sebastian said his bit, we're okay now." The other sighed, shaking his head. Cain hadn't expected Sebastian to even say sorry to his face or to Charles but when he did, the older student looked and sounded as sincere as Cain did, when he said the same thing to the brunet. It occurred to his mind how him and Sebastian were a bit similar and the thought just made him roll his eyes. Both males found it hard to grasp the true meaning of an apology but when one were to voice it properly, it came out rather strained - which was why, Cain had no trouble with accepting it. "It should be _me_ saying it, yes?" Cain followed the smile on Alex's face, fade in seconds.

"Don't bother."

Feeling a bit taken back, the red head frowned. "Why?"

"I think us talking to each other, seals the deal." Beaming proudly again and it was quite true, even Cain agreed.

Alex brought himself to finally speak with his old friend, after countless minutes, inhaling and exhaling, doting in his mind, on what sentence was best to start a conversation, before making it past the nurse's room door. And having a conversation was one of the best things to come across, when one thinks their friendship with another had stopped because of all the tension and awkwardness that was displayed the night before.

And how can one stand in such remorse after a fight? It was emotionally painful and Alex didn't want that. Neither did Cain.

"Yes." Cain whispered, returning the smile.

It did the job. They knew their friendship remained and it felt fantastic. To what felt like the world ending, rolled off their shoulders. Both boys couldn't help but feel accomplished by this outcome. Alex didn't want Cain to leave, without affirming it properly and it just felt like the right thing to do - to talk. They were both willingly to surpass what had happened and look forward to what they could be doing and the bright feeling at the pit of Alex's stomach - pride, maybe? Or excitement? - all the bad things washed away in his mind, all the bad moments, the fight, everything that had happened when and before, he started in his new school, were replaced with positive thoughts. The sense of getting through to Sebastian, gave Alex a huge uplift. Like Sebastian gave the blonde more life, when it should have been the exact opposite.

Cain was overwhelmed about everything. How come good moments like this happen, after a long emotional and dreadful time? It sounded silly to be worked up about such friendship but to the red head, friends was the only thing that kept him from feeling miserable. He needed someone to talk to and he used Charles for his anger, (even if it took them a while to be on a good line) and spoke to Raven, with sobs and hidden remarks, that only she could detect. As for Alex, he was his proper first friend in a new environment and when the blonde told him, how they should keep their distances, Cain was wounded about it. He wasn't upset about some drunk night but felt very embarrassed that Alex remembered and how it was shamefully in their past and it was so awkward. When Raven was in a coma, he tried to use every excuse to get into the Xavier's household and try to sneak in a small conversation with Charles' sister. And now, with Charles and Erik happily being friends with Cain, forgiving him for being rude to them and Raven, still at his side and finally - _thank goodness!_ - Alex was there.

They both forgiven each other and that was why the young Marko was overwhelmed with so many emotions. Alex, his first school friend, there, with now glossy eyes, their hands clasped together, as if they couldn't come up with the words to express how great it was to speak to each other again. Even if it was just a couple of months with no communication, it felt like years to them.

And soon, no more words could express their happiness because they both started to cry.

* * *

><p>The day slipped away in a blink of an eye for one person. Charles felt his body move every once in a while, repeated the same thing to everyone else about Sebastian and him and it shifted so quickly, he was saying good bye to his twin sister already. His mind wasn't able to register it properly either and it took his roommate to pull him aside, asking about his health. In fact, the brunet felt rather dazed, like the life was drained out of him and thought sleep would be an option, but as much as he enjoyed seeing Raven and Cain, he wanted the day to be over as fast as it could and it looked like his needs were answered.<p>

"Now you be good to mother, alright?" Charles pointed at his twin, as she got into the car.

"Yes, _brother_." The girl pouted.

Mrs Xavier made a call to her daughter, to check up on her children and Cain, to be stunned at the fact, Charles was the one answering the phone. She informed him that she'd would come over, to pick up Raven and Cain but her presence never made it to the school. According to the driver, she had to attend to some _important_ matters. The brunet shook his head, thinking of how typical it was of her, remembering once, his mother was a very busy woman before the car crash. Nevertheless, Charles would never know that their mother wished to see her son on a motherly impulse, which was quite surprising because Mrs Xavier doesn't do that.

She couldn't explain herself either.

Although, everyone else marvelled with joy and relief because his mother wouldn't have to question about everyone's injuries.

"Take care, Cain." Erik smirked.

"I will." The red head waved, sitting beside Raven.

"Charles, please be safe! And don't be a hero all the time." The blonde female reached for her brother's hand and he accepted it, with a sadden smile. "You have be alright! I'll call you when I get home, okay?" Their eyes fixed to one another, knowing what they truly wanted to say. "I know..." Raven beamed back. "I'll miss you, okay?"

"Please..." The brunet lightly pecked her hand. "Take care of yourself. We don't need more grave news now, don't we?" His way of saying: 'I'll miss you too. I love you, Raven.'

"I will be."

"And you too, Cain!"

"See you soon, Charles and Erik!" The young Marko nodded.

"Bye, Raven and Cain!" Sean and Darwin chorused, Alex waving at the both of them and with Hank saying the same thing.

In seconds, the car drove into the main road and was camouflaged with other speeding cars. Suddenly, Charles felt empty. Maybe it was his stomach yearning for food because it was time for supper or that maybe his twin was gone once again. He didn't know why, as he brought his hand down to his side, having Erik lace it between his. The latter couldn't explain how he kept looking into the distance, like the car was going to come back or if Raven wanted to stay and obviously, she couldn't. If Raven wasn't in the car crash, she would be attending the same school as her brother. They'd be together for much longer and would only have be home for holidays, feeling unattached from their mother.

Like any good bye, it was agonizing. It wasn't Charles' speciality to comprehend because he'd end up crying. What was the point in saying good bye like you'd never see them again?

"Charles, it's time for dinner." Erik gripped his hand tighter. "Shall we?"

"Yes..." The brunet finally said, after a few more minutes.

* * *

><p>"What will Cain say to his dad about his ankle?" Sean popped the question, viewing from his food tray.<p>

"Well, he and I agreed to sugar coat the whole thing." Charles answered, with a smile, crashing a few carrots with his fork. "Cain is awfully good at lying, so he said that he'll explain how we were running in the fields outside school and he stumbled."

"Nice cover."

The group sat in more noiseless tension, chewing onto their dinner. They all knew what they were thinking but no one wasn't brave enough to say out loud, until Erik finished drinking his milk carton.

"It's best to forget about the fight." He stated, like a father or in a mature manner to address it.

Before supper, the rest felt completely lost on what to do with their future actions and looked up to Charles and Erik for protection and advise. It was an invisible and unspoken responsibility but it seemed like they happily took the position, regardless of it not being said. The pair held a fatherly or older brother feel and when they spoke together, they worked so well as a team, which was one of the reasons why they were so glad to see Erik and Charles finally together. An unstoppable duo.

"Almost like superheroes..." Sean murmured under his breath.

Darwin lifted a brow at the ginger and turned his attention back to Erik's remark. "Yeah, the fight will be forgotten."

"And we'll never speak about it again." Hank threw out.

"Right." Sean agreed, along with more nods of their confirmation.

"Only if Alex is alright about it." Charles voiced, all eyes on him and suddenly placed on their blonde friend.

The other threw his hands in the air, in surrender. "I'll be happy to never hear about it again from you all. I just want you to know that was some awesome fight, crossing out all of the stupid reasons."

"Yeah, Alex's got a point! We'll never have a fight like that with Sebastian's group!" Sean giggled. "Everyone's been talking about us! They're talking about how we stood up to Sebastian! We are _their_ heroes!" His tone filled with joy and pride. "Now we got to cook up some prank! Paint balling in the school building is in order!"

"Sean, that was supposed to be a surprise!" Darwin frowned.

"Think about it! We should get everyone involved!" As the pair started to deliberate on their next plans. "We can even come up with code names!"

"Looks like we all agreed." Erik beckoned at the brunet, bumping shoulders with him.

Charles hummed, raising his brows. "Yes. I just hope we won't have anymore trouble until the new year. However, it's so far away..." A frown tugging at the end of his lips. Luckily, his boyfriend knew what to say, to make him feel better.

"Well, we only have two more weeks of school and then a couple of more for the holiday and then we're back!" Erik beamed, with hope at his companion. Perhaps, he could get his boyfriend to come over to see his parents and have Raven and Cain come along as well. Future plans was already rushing in his mind and the musician's grin grew wider, almost frightening Sean with his shark-like smile.

"You should totally be called 'Jaws'!" The ginger howled with laughter.

"Nice one, Sean." The brunet giggled, bringing Erik back to reality.

The table was filtered with the group's sniggering and Charles had to bite down his laughter, as his boyfriend bashfully smirked. However, the look Erik was now masking, worried the brunet. His eyes shined of hidden mischief, turning to the latter in a shift movement, his smile widening. "Now, Charles, you don't want me to show everyone the picture Raven took this morning, right?"

* * *

><p><em>Thank you to everyone, who manages to still read this, regardless of me passing 30 chapters. I have so much love for you all ;u; <em>

_I'm trying to get the full swing of uni again, I'm very sorry for the very late update! _

_Thank you very much to Kizzy101, death wish girl and SuperGroverandElmo for the fabulous reviews and the story favourites/alerts! _

_Thank you for reading! xxx_


	36. Chapter 36

Janos wasn't one to be commanded around so easily or submit to anyone's bidding and he only took the liberty to do so, whatever he choose what he felt was right. In the duration over the past couple of summers, he thought it was safe to befriend Alex and when his friends broke up with each other, he thought it was best to speak with him, before more trouble could occur. Even though they spoke once.

Him and Azazel tend to keep to themselves, however, Azazel was a bit more social and charming and the latter stayed silent most of the time, whilst they hung out with Sebastian. The two friends had discussed about their leader many times and in one heated debate, they came to the conclusion that they would never leave his side, only when they were asked to or on some crazy day in their future, Sebastian being dragged away by the police.

Others in previous days, would question their motives - their actions to why they would still be alongside Sebastian. It was simple, they all protected each other in some mad way. The three were sometimes - the unlikely people to actually become one's friend - although they worked well and kept one another sane. And they did a god job of it.

Janos will never forget the very day the three males met - the day, when they were grouped together for a small presentation, a couple of years before they met Alex. After their presentation and enjoying their company, they stayed together ever since. Although, it was a boring tale to voice to Alex on one sunny day, he absently smiled, recollecting how they got Azazel's jacket on fire and had to run to his family's pond, to get it out. No one knew how it caught on fire but Janos figured out it was Sebastian, accidently waving an old lighter about.

Most people would comment how Azazel and Janos would be tailing behind Sebastian and commit his sins, but it was only done on their own decision and agreement, between the three, they would cause action. Except on a few occasions, when Sebastian used to wreak havoc in school, it was only because their leader was bored and wanted to entertain himself. His friends would shook their heads in disappointment and maybe, laugh with him.

Yes, Janos wasn't one to take someone else's action but when Sebastian asked him to lead Alex away from his group of friends, he did it for the not only Sebastian's sake - but for Alex too.

* * *

><p>Hank was in a battle field.<p>

Mentally, he was in a fight that he knew he could not win. The tall male felt like an unwanted knight at the same time. He held his sword and waved it about but did not harm anyone because it was rather useless in the position he was in. He knew he had lost but he told himself to give it more time.

Hank felt selfish. He couldn't stop himself from feeling such loathe when he heard of Sebastian and when his friend came back, with an unfamiliar jacket - clearly it had belonged to him, but Alex did not say anything regarding it. The way how he hurt Alex - making his friend result to saving the older student's life, when he knew he didn't owe him anything, facing him in such heartache - boiled him in more rage.

Hank was in denial about Alex possibly in love with his ex. He could see the reasons why and he threw in the reasons why they _shouldn't_ be together.

The sense of protection got to him. It wasn't like him to feel like that. In fact, he had never felt the urgency to look out for his friend because Hank hadn't been so close to his previous friends before he came here. Protecting Alex is what he wanted to do, save him from being emotionally hurt again. Nevertheless, his blonde companion was much stronger than that and Hank knew. He had to recall it in his mind. When he did, one word - a feeling of envy, mixed with a hint of hatred - crossed his mind; _jealously_.

If it was any more obvious, he would write it over his forehead. Hank was jealous of Sebastian for many reasons. Him and Alex were friends for a long amount of time and from what he heard, their friendship was unbelievable, even though their personalities never matched. Sebastian had probably gave out the best advise to him when he was upset and possibly, made sure they he was alright - took every moment in action, to make their summer last with one another. Drawing out the one sentence of their past - _they went out together_ - that could not be written over, he saw it Alex's posture and his gaze, that he was much in love with him. He didn't dare to question.

What if he did ask him? Would Alex query to why he was so interested to find out?

Then the blonde male would know Hank was jealous and what the second thing that was obvious - that Hank willed himself not to show - that he quite liked Alex more than a friend.

Might be the fact, the boy that had opened up to him on that park bench and sneaked into his room - who held many secrets, much like Erik. However, Hank could never compare his relationship to his roommate and boyfriend. Charles and Erik didn't come out of an emotional breakup. He may not know about their past but there was no way his friend would ever come to like him. Alex, nevertheless, was in pieces when he first attended and venerable. Hank could have fooled himself to like that side - the reason why he wanted to be a knight - to make sure his happiness was for the best.

So Hank had to be selfish, holding himself back for the sake of one's happiness - stopping a frown from creasing into his features - when Alex remained with Erik and Raven last night. If letting the blonde male go talk to Sebastian, was his choice - his happiness - then, he shouldn't be standing in his way any longer. Yes, it was definitely a fight he could not gain an upper hand in. The answer was there. Sebastian Shaw won and he overlooked the facts why Alex would be there, he had no idea that their relationship could open up again.

The student had to let go of his friend. So he let him be, knowing that there would be a chance that Alex would come back crying.


	37. Chapter 37

"What?" The blonde tilted his head to the side, when he took a small note, that Janos conducted to put in his jacket pocket.

_Meet me outside the food hall, as soon as possible. Make sure none of your friends are with you._

_- J_

Hank's eyes met Alex's, one eyebrow raised, whilst Sean and Darwin were wrestling for Erik's phone, as Charles was blushing vigorously, hand covering his mouth, commenting on how Raven shouldn't have sent the musician '_that_' picture.

"Something wrong?"

"I got to go to the bathroom. I'll be back!" Alex said quickly, before slipping out of his chair and out of the food hall.

The awaiting older student, arms crossed together, glanced up, when he saw Alex emerge from the big double doors of the hall. The blonde lifted up the note, to signal him that he got it but Janos was already walking, showing him that he should follow.

"What's up, Janos?" Alex wondered.

"Just doing something that I think will help all of us here." He simply replied back, without eyeing back at the blonde. "My nose was so close to being broken." Scoffing at himself, whilst Alex lingered beside him, pondering on their destination. "Luckily, Sebastian's got soft elbows."

The two paused in front of a classroom door, leaving the blonde male to muse suspicious thoughts but knowing, Janos, he wouldn't harm him at all. It was already obvious to why Janos had led him to a probably empty classroom, with a familiar person inside there. Azazel was endeavouring to calm down someone's nerves, before sighting Alex before him. The younger one took a deep breath, chewing onto his bottom lip, struggling to find his words. Both the older males moved aside, for Alex to take the next step. With a thumbs up and a reassuring nod from the pair, Alex piled in.

He viewed the older student, seating himself on top of a desk, greeting the blonde with a waver of his hand. It was the moment when all of the things the younger one wanted to say, vanished from his mind, as he stepped forwards the latter.

Sebastian was the first to talk.

"Hello." With a small smile. "You wanted to talk to me?"

Alex frowned. "I see that your nose looks fine."

"Yeah, just a slight bruising. In fact, I got a lot of them, so I should be in bed."

"S-Shit!" Shaking his head. "I'm sorry! You should be at home, Sebastian!"

"No, no, it's fine, Alex." The older one chuckled. "I just wanted us to finish our conversation, before I start my suspension tomorrow." Moving onto today's unwanted topic. "You said you wanted to talk to me about something important." He repeated again.

Alex sat down in front of the other, calculating what was needed to be said but once again, his brain had failed him to come out with a simple sentence. "I don't know..." A smile broke into his grim expression. "I just...wanted..Maybe, try to fix things.." He inhaled a sharp breath, feeling tears form now. "I don't even know what the hell I'm trying to say." He laughed for a bit, expecting Sebastian to frown upon this but the older student reached his hand out for Alex to take. "I'm sorry! I'm just wasting your time!"

Storming out of the room, in tears, Janos and Azazel peered at each other, thinking how this wasn't meant to happen.

The blonde let his feet drag him, as if the tension were huge boulders, bringing him down. He fastened his pace to the point, where he would be running. And he kept doing it. Kept running. He needed air and more distance but there wasn't enough. There clearly wasn't enough time for him to take in a full proper conversation with Sebastian and he was wheeling himself away. And in the distance, he heard his name being called from behind but he carried on. The teenager didn't know how long it would take him to stop pacing, until he felt the winter's breath slam onto his body. Alex staggered for a moment or two and blinked his eyes open to see his warm breath linger in the dark, from the remaining light, that came from inside the school building.

"Alex!" He heard again and the blonde dared not to look back.

His body was already moving, before his mind could keep up, for he had begun crying, wrapping his arms around his body. The thoughts of not caring about anything travelled around. Alex didn't care he was outside of the school building. He didn't care that he could freeze to death. He didn't care if Sebastian and him would never speak again. _No_, wait, he did care. Alex mollified too much, that he was close to being overreactive or selfish.

"You're such an ass!" He yelped into the cold, knowing Sebastian was already there. "I-I hate you so much! Do you know how much you made me feel like a jerk for what I did?"

He turned to see Sebastian pocket his hands but instead of looking controlled and composed, he looked so loose, out of piece in his expensive outfit, his uncle must of bought for him, like someone was there to tear out of his skin and that reminded Alex of how he once was a few summers ago. And maybe time made the boy harden his features, to make him a few years older or that remaining to be a prank artist, made his uncle not take him seriously.

"You're selfish! You're obsessive! You're an idiot!" Alex continued. "You make me feel like shit!" By the time, his vision cleared from wiping his redden eyes, Sebastian was boring his gaze back at him, with a broken expression. All the unspoken things was said and Alex didn't feel any pride but guilt. His heart felt heavy in his chest, as more tears streamed down his face and his words now, sounded injured and hurt. "You bastard!" Alex whimpered. "I tried not to care about you but you just keep doing stupid things! Of course, I _had _to worry about you!"

It sounded unclear to what he was saying right now because his sobs got in the way. It made prefect sense to the older student though. He knew him too well.

Sebastian bridged the gap between them. "A-Alex..." Sounding worn out and breathless, from the running and perhaps from the ugly truth, Alex threw at his face.

The younger male moved his eyes from the other's features, down to his shoulders and he felt a smile coming across his face, to lighten the tension between the two. "Y-You're still taller than me!" Grinning, with in a playful tune in his voice and having that said, Sebastian dropped his glance to the ground, his harden features softening.

"Forgive me..." Sebastian pleaded.

"I..."

The other gently neighboured his arms over Alex's fragile body, his breath hot against Alex's ear and the younger one forgot how he had missed being held by him. It was those rare occasions to be embraced by the male and Alex bashfully placed his arm over Sebastian's neck. Their closeness felt nostalgic and Alex closed his eyes, on the edge of more tears, feeling Sebastian's heart beat, hearing the soft pounding against his own.

"I-I'm sorry!" Alex bawled. "I..."

"I'm sorry, Alex." The older student returned back, his throat closed up on him but he was able to string out another sentence. "Please forgive me for being such an idiot...P-Please...I'm so...sorry."

Suddenly, it felt like all of their commotion was forgotten or it simply came to an end. An embrace, that should have happened months ago, healed their mixed emotions. No one could out rule their friendship from three years ago and even if their closeness made it pause, it couldn't be forgotten.

How many times did they have to ask for justification?

Hurting each other, until they were both reduced to tears and it sent out so much heart ache, neither of them could take it. Then again, any ordinary couple would live in such a loop. An endless loop of love and angst, as if they were trapped by their foolish acts or tied to one another to the never end. In such fathom, Alex would be okay but he wasn't so sure about Sebastian.

The pair sustain their embrace, until Janos interrupted him. "Sorry to disturb you guys but Mr Shaw is looking for his nephew to keep up."

The magic was over.

"Sebastian..."

"Can we start all over again?" The latter said, as they pulled away.

"What?"

"I know there's a lot of things I've ruined for the both of us, but can we, please?" Sebastian holding onto Alex's hands. "I'll do whatever I can, to get you to forgive me. I just..." He breathed in deeply. "I know I sound so selfish right now, but I know I need you. I need you by my side again. I miss you." Alex was lost in the other's blank expression. "Friends or boyfriends, I don't care. I want you to be there for me, as I am for you."

"I already forgive you." The blonde kissed Sebastian's hand. "Do not worry. Just get some rest and come back. Then we can talk about how you're going to make my friends forgive you."

Sebastian glimpsed at his friends rolling their eyes, knowing what was said and done. "A month and a few weeks is a long way ahead." He hummed at Alex.

The young teenager chuckled at the joke. "We can wait for a year and it wouldn't make a difference."

"Good. I'll see you later then." Their hands separating.

"See you soon."

* * *

><p><em>So, I think this helps conclude on Alex and Sebastian, for now anyways. Sorry that this fic has been focusing on that pair and less of Cherik at the moment. I promise more Cherik moments. There will be more! Woop, for two chapters todayyyy 8D<em>

_Sorry for the lack of dialogue in the previous chapter. It's just a bit of more understanding on Janos and Hank, on how they both feel towards Sebastian and Alex._

_I hope you've been enjoying it so far and sorry for those who are disappointed ;u; _

_Thank you to SuperGroverandElmo and Kizzy101 for the lovely reviews and for the story alerts/favourites! Thank you for reading! xxx_


	38. Chapter 38

_He calls my name like no other,_

_He makes the piano made for him,_

_The way he looks at me,_

_Is captivating-_

In a mad rush, Charles scribbled out the first two lines of his poem with his pencil and huffed in frustration about his writing. He mused to himself on how crazy he was to go to detention. He tried to calm down his nerves, beforehand, knowing that he had never gone before but Erik promised him that it wasn't _so_ bad. In the past half an hour, the brunet had begged time to pass him by and let the hour be over, so he could sneak up on Erik's practising.

_But that's wrong, Charles. You promised, remember?_

Nevertheless, the detention room wasn't half bad as he expected. There were less students than he thought and Professor Logan was present, to watch over everyone. Students chose to either do their homework, read or do whatever they desired, as long as they didn't disturb or cause any commotion with other students and said professor. Luckily for Charles, everyone knew about him because of the rumours and the fight, that a few witnessed at hand. So when he entered the room, everyone kept their distance and the latter began to wonder if students feared him.

Charles peered down at his notebook again and carried on his poem.

_The way he looks at me, _

_Is captivating._

_The way how he plays the piano,_

_Brings me into a different world-_

Frowning at his horrible wording, the latter crossed the whole poem out and slumped on his chair, viewing out of the window. Charles sighted a familiar musician, scrolling with Hank, looking as chipper as ever and the latter grinned at the pair.

_He forgot his coat again..._Charles noted, focusing his view on them.

Out in the field, there was a group of students playing football and as Hank was about to tie his shoe laces, the ball flew over to their direction and Charles was stunned to see his boyfriend catch the ball in time, before it harmed anyone. With a wave - and Erik displaying Charles' favourite smile, that shark-like one - the musician stepped away from his roommate and kicked the football back to the group.

_What a show off! _Smiling brightly at the male.

A few students cheered for his amazing effort and Hank stood up after his duty, patted his roommate on the back and they proceeded to go to their destination. However, Erik and Charles then found each other's gaze and the musician happily waved at Charles and the brunet's smile grew wider.

"I love you." Charles silently mouthed at the other, hoping that he'd see past the window and understand. And in fact, Erik caught that sentence and his face lit up with joy and admiration and blew a kiss back at the brunet.

Hank tugged his roommate away playfully, grinning at Charles, before they left his sight. As soon as they were no longer seen, a burst of inspiration ran through Charles and he was now oozing with more ideas and poems to write, regarding his boyfriend. He set himself to work, dotting down the first couple of lines, that stringed out of his mind, down onto paper. Writing as fast as he could, his handwriting was almost looked like chicken scratch. Before, the brunet could go through it, his phone vibrated in his pocket.

_I love you too xx - Erik_

Charles ogled at the message several times like a lovestruck fool, feeling his heart melt.

_Raven must have given him my mobile number..._

As soon as he pocketed his phone, he was welcomed at sight of a pretty young female by his desk, smiling at his presence. Charles gaped at her, thinking it was rude of him to not answer, seeing how she must of been standing there for more than a minute.

"Ah...hello." He beamed.

"Name's Angel."

"Very nice to meet you, Angel." Giving his hand out to shake and the young woman raised a brow, her expression full of surprise and wonder. The two examined each other, like anyone was capable of arousing suspicion or trouble. Something in Angel, told Charles that she was a bit afraid to befriend him and a bit of her nerves were showing, as she bit onto her bottom lip. "I'm Charles Xavier." He rendered, as she finally took his hand. "How may I help you?" Charles asked, as Angel took one of the chairs and sat down in front of him.

"So you are polite as they say..." She giggled.

"Thank you...?"

"I met your sister last week."

"Raven?" Pouting at the other's remark. "Was she nice? She tends to be straight forward about a few things."

"She's lovely. I helped her with some directions." Angel's shoulders dropped, relaxing a bit more. "I heard a lot about you, Charles."

"Good things or bad things?" Guarding himself.

"Both. Although, I like to know the actual truth, rather than believing in rumours."

"I see. Is there anything you want me to help you with?"

"I thought we can just hang out whilst we're both here." She simply said.

"Sure, we could be at one's company. I do enjoy making new friends." Charles concurred with a curious smile. "So, what are you in for?"

* * *

><p>As soon as Erik was done with rehearsals, he stalled at the end of the corridor, where Charles would be likely to spot his boyfriend. He scoffed at himself for not bringing a reading book along with him and he even did a bit of Professor Frost's reading for the next lesson. It betided to Erik, that he had nothing to do but wait and soon, he felt very bored and all his other senses started to pay attention to lingering items in the hallway. It was a bit funny, how one wished to distract themselves with their surroundings, making it a foolish attempt not to be bored. And now every little detail sharpened in his view, wherever he glanced around, counting the seconds passing by softly under his breath, like he was counting the beat of an imaginary piece of music.<p>

The small spider web came into focus, as he looked towards the unclean windows of the day and soon, he was staring into his own reflection. Erik observed himself, moving his eyes side to side, frowning and then smiling, like it was a simple task given for the day. An exercise for his own features. He wondered how long it will be when he'll start growing wrinkles or when his hair would start to fade into a different colour and pondered if he should dye his hair. Maybe he'll dye it blonde or _even_ grow it. How long it'd take for not only his face but his whole body to age. Will he continue to grow? Or watch as Charles surpasses his height? Will Erik ever become a famous musician? Will Charles be at his side forever? And would Charles even look deep into his boyfriend's eyes and still find the same boy, he met in the music room?

Musing about the future, started to frighten the musician, as he glimpsed down at his now trembling hands. He felt a cold sweat coming through from his forehead and he inhaled a sharp breath, regaining his surroundings.

The urge to run into the detention room - to grab and hold onto Charles - was _agonizing_. Erik attempted to relax himself, breathing in and out. And now, all he wanted to do was play something. To run back to his escape and play some music. His mind was conflicting with multiple ideas; to wait for Charles or to play music. To be in a better state in front of his lover, was a good choice.

To what he thought was someone murmuring his name in such perplexity from a distance, as the detention room was releasing it's wrong doers, Erik's hearing blanked out on him, musing that he was only just making it up. Yes, it could be that he was making it up in his mind, that Charles was muttering his name over and over again, as he got closer but it that was true, then Erik had truly ignored his lover and took off, without responding.

And by the time, Erik could properly think to himself, he was already in the music room, out of breath and in a swift movement, his fingers touched the keyboard and he felt better once again.


	39. Chapter 39

"Ah!" Charles beamed brightly, when him and Angel decamped the detention room. The young woman glanced over at the direction of where the musician was footed at. "I didn't know Erik was going to be here! He must have been waiting for me."

"That's sweet of him." Angel nudged the brunet in the ribs. "Go get him, tiger!"

"I'll introduce you to him!"

"Awesome!"

As the pair approached, Charles examined the expression the other was wearing. It had looked like Erik had seen a ghost and was having a hard time recovering. Him and Angel darted a look at each other, knowing the same thought they had in mind. Angel kindly backed away, as Charles closed in, calling towards the musician.

"Erik?" He whispered, sighting every glimmer of reverence in Erik's eyes. He was shaking in terror and Charles was concerned that his boyfriend was in peril. "Erik?" He tried again. "What's wrong? Why are you shaking? Erik?" There was no way of getting through to him and Charles knew how even his voice wasn't helping him pull out of such despair. "Erik! Please, answer me, Erik!" Not only his voice but his body shook at the absence of his said boyfriend.

"Has this happened before?" Angel breathed.

"Erik!"

And this time, the other responded - but not even glancing back at the latter - he departed the area in seconds, leaving both teenagers, displaying questioning looks.

"I have to go!" The brunet gasped, not giving his new friend enough time to reply back.

Charles coursed down the hall, following the musician and it was rather hard for the brunet to catch up. The latter used to jog almost every morning back at home and he cursed at himself for gaining more weight, unable to catch up. He thought he could be able to but running now - he found himself out of breath - and by the time he knew where him and Erik were both heading, he carried on. Charles ignored the burning sensation crossing his legs, his throat growing dry with each passing step.

Even if Charles were to pass by his friends, he'd funnelled through because his main _focus_ was on Erik. And Charles was scared to find out what made the musician do that.

He felt his heart thumping in his ears, his throat closed up on him, as he quickened his pace, letting the cold breeze pass him by.

Finally - _thank goodness, finally! _- the young Xavier reached to the music room, hearing the musician playing his whole heart and feelings out. The music was nothing like Charles had heard before, it was loud, dramatic and had a fast tempo, it was hard to take in what sound was being produced by Erik and for once - for the very first time, that he dared himself to do - was pull Erik away from the piano.

"Erik!" Charles called again.

The musician was pushing and pulling away from him now, unaware it was actually his boyfriend in front of him. His eyes were shut and maybe Charles saw a tear or two fall down his cheeks, as the boys continued to struggle against one's actions. Erik was throwing his arms about like an angry and very upset child and Charles was close to tears himself - witnessing the young man, who had schooled himself to be the best expectation for Charles. A man, who was very composed and was a boy like his mother had once imagined for Raven to marry - fall into pieces.

He couldn't be angry at Erik. He could only empathize with his boyfriend, for anyone could resort back to their child like actions when they weren't able to hold themselves for much longer, at the hand of the world's watchful and judgmental stares. Charles' parents had taught their children how to handle situations, (from their observations,) and of course, when something does indeed happen, that they're unsure what procuration to take - one does panic.

Unless, they could handle it well, no panic would arise. Just a simple matter taken care of.

Charles willed himself not to be in such hysteria but his body was shaking, tears welled up, his voice hoarse, pleading out for Erik to come back to him. Unlikely for him to lose focus, he was smacked across the face and he felt his body hit the ground and silence enveloped the room in seconds, as Erik took in account of what had actually happened.

"Fuck!" The latter cried, hand grasped over his cheek. "That bloody hurt, Erik!"

"Charles?" The musician kneeled down, in a frantic fashion. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I..." Tears blurring his sight. "I'm sorry, Charles! I'm so sorry!"

* * *

><p>It was ridiculous thinking that there were a lot of fist throwing and kicking, adding to the amount of fights that had happened in the space of one term in the school, made Charles break the uneven tension in the music room, with his chuckle and soon, it turned into an abrupt cough. Erik darted a look at the latter, hand grasping upon the other.<p>

"Charles..."

"I'm fine, my dear." He half lied, boring his gaze into the ground.

It had been a good ten minutes of silence. The piano had not been touched and the couple sat down on the floor, an arm lengths away from each other, recollecting what had happened, but their minds were filled with blank thoughts and something that was not so focused on Erik punching his boyfriend. Nevertheless, Erik wanted to hit himself for such a thing because it went against everything he had promised to both the Xavier twins and the distance between the musician and his companion, only doubled upon his worries.

Charles wasn't so sure how to look at Erik because he was frightened that he was going to be punched again. However, the punch that the musician had given to the brunet, didn't hurt as much as his black eye, so Charles had silently forgiven his boyfriend for that. But what he couldn't get his mind to calculate, was _what_ made Erik ran off in a frantic manner. It was like he was completely caught off guard about something else.

"Erik, what happened?" He finally asked.

"I was scared." The other voiced.

"Scared?" Charles covered a hidden smirk at the remark. "I have _never _seen you frightened about anything, until today!"

"Well, I was pretty much shaken up by some ridiculous idea." Erik bit back the bitterness from his tone.

"About what, Erik?"

"The future..."

"The future?" Charles stunned to hear such a thing from Erik's mouth. He lolled his head upwards, taking a good look at the musician. Erik had genuinely looked sorry for what he had done and it only made the brunet tear up at the sight. "Erik, there is nothing to worry about. We're far too young to even care about it now."

"Two years ago, I didn't know that I was going to be attending boarding school and even the thought of me even coming here, scared the heck out of me!" Erik faced the latter. "The holidays are near and the music competition is next week! And when that's over, we're going to be back at home!" He struggled with his words but Charles took every word in account, nodding along to the other student. "What if we change? What if I start to lose my hair or something?"

Erik wasn't so sure if Charles was being reassuring enough, when he heard the brunet sniggering at the last remark. "You are not going to lose your hair, darling. We're not even 20 yet." Inching in on the musician. "You shouldn't think about these kind of things. Just focus on the competition, Erik." Cupping his cheek and the taller one leaned into the touch.

"I'm sorry that I hit you." Looking deeply into Charles' eyes.

"Was that because you completely zoned out?"

"I told you. I was frightened."

"When you're startled about anything else, like exams or homework or the future, you can always come to me, Erik." Charles gently kissed the other on the cheek. "Erik, there's nothing wrong with telling me what is weighting on your mind. If you haven't noticed, you've helped me a lot with my own problems and my random emotional days." Gaining a warm smile from the musician. "It can't be one way with problem solving or just speaking your mind out. We have to help each other. That's what we do, friends or relationships and fortunately, we're in a relationship..." And Erik chuckled, having all the grave features soften away. "And I like to help you, Erik. You're my boyfriend." Gazing into each other's eyes now. "I love you. I deeply care about you. Let me bare your pain and sorrow." Erik had to wipe his eyes because tears were dripping down and Charles took the liberty to brush them away with his thumb. "You're not alone." He whispered, as he closed the gap between, marking his words down with his sweet kisses.

Erik happily hummed into the kiss, eyes closed, as they angled their heads, deepening it, steady and slow. Seconds in, trying not to break their sweet and tender moment, Charles fluttered his eyes shut, as he cupped the musician's face with both hands this time, recalling their first kiss in his mind over and over again. However, that scene paused and he was paying more attention to Erik's movements, for the musician pulled the brunet closer, their chest touching and the sound of their hearts beating in an incredible rate. Erik's hands reached down to Charles' waist and his tongue pleaded for entrance. Charles responded, opening his mouth, a moan escaping from the back of his throat, as they continued to kiss. Breaths uneven and body temperature raising and the couple didn't know when to stop or to resume.

"E-Erik!" The latter pulled away with a soft groan.

"Sorry..." A smile working it's way into his expression.

"Oh no, you don't have to be." Charles beamed warmly, his eyes fixed to Erik licking his lips. "Promise me that you'll talk to me more." He asked, full of trust weighting in his heart. He leaned his head against the wall, never breaking his gaze from his boyfriend.

"I promise, my love." Giving the brunet a chase kiss. "You can stay here, whilst I play." He proceeded to stand and take hold of the stall in front of the instrument.

"But what about our promise?"

"I didn't say I was going to play you my piece now." Erik presented him a wide grin, feeling his stomach perform multiple back-flips. "You got next week to wait anyway."

Charles moved to the usual space where he sat - by the piano, by his favourite musician. "Do _indulge_ me in more of your playing then."

* * *

><p><em>Sorry, I was meant to upload this chapter last week but I got caught up with work ;_; <em>

_Thank very much to Kizzy101, death wish girl and SuperGroverandElmo for the awesome reviews and for the story alerts/favourites! Let me love you down for continuing to read this fic ;3; And yay, over 100 reviews, creys. I should write you all one shots for your outstanding efforts -heart- Let me know if you want me to 8D_

_Hope you enjoyed this Cherik filled chapter :'D_

_Thank you for reading! xxxx_


	40. Chapter 40

He kept it as a secret, even though Erik knew.

However, Erik didn't know what were in the contents of his poems and stories in his small notebook.

Weeks after Raven and his mother's accident, Charles focused his time on writing instead of playing the piano. He thought it was rather strange - keeping note of everything. He didn't understand why his father dotted down little scribbles in the margins of his notebooks or kept a reminder of his words, when the brunet would peer at his father, late at work, in the study room. Although, that would be a very small memory Charles kept to himself. He knew every time, he would go back to it, he'd change how the scene turned out. His father would ask his son to come inside the study room and sit on his lap and Charles was possibly five or six around that time and admired his father's work. Or maybe, his father would get off of his leather seat and pick up the boy and lead him back to bed. No matter how many times Charles could repay his imaginary moments with his father, the thing that honestly happened, was that, young Charles didn't bother to grab the elder Xavier's attention and jaunting back to bed, without exchanging a single word to the man. Charles still regrets it.

Ever since, their father had to go on an important business trip one summer, Charles kept a journal. Mainly about his father. He used to describe Mr Xavier, as a walking enigma and well hidden. His father never conserved on what he actually did for work and research, when it came to the twins. And as far as he could remember, there were small scenes in his brain, of his mother kissing his father on the forehead, when the elder man fell asleep in the living room or the study room. Affection between the old couple would have been a made up story, but at the same time, he always did like the look his father would give to his children and wife, even though it only lasted for a few seconds or minutes. Time flew by and Charles could barely remember anything he did with his father face to face, instead of talking to him, through a computer or on the phone.

Charles then mentioned having the Marko family over, during the winter, when their father came back home. Slowly, he stopped writing and the journal couldn't be found. _Well_, Charles muses to himself, how he kept it hidden in the library, at the very back of the room, knowing that his mother and sister would never set foot in that room. The idea of keeping a book secret, was very exciting for Charles and he refused to look into it, until he turned 20. Charles kept to his unspoken rule and bought a new one last year.

Playing the piano and anything related to music was the last thing in his mind. He soon felt better, expressing his emotions into words. To some degree in his state of mind, he felt guilty for abandoning his piano at home. His fingers would twitch every now and then, longing for the instrument but he kept on holding onto his pen or pencil, pretending that he didn't need music to help him.

Months later, his mother recovered well and Mr Marko came over to help and with Cain's tormenting words, Charles expressed his annoyance about the boy in a very angry poem. A month or two later, the red head found the notebook in the kitchen and scowled at the young Xavier for writing such words and he ripped the pages out, resulting to Charles weeping at his sister's bed side. It took a week for Cain to note his mistakes and bought the brunet a new one.

Even though it was nowhere as a peace offering in Cain's eyes, Charles smiled and wrote in it and even tried to get the young Marko to listen to some of his stories. And Cain had to sit painfully in the library, listening to it, until he fell asleep or he made an unnecessary joke about the boy's writing.

And because of Charles' childish errors, unfinished stories and the lack of space (because he still managed to fill the whole book in less than a year), he bought himself a new one, for boarding school. He wasn't so sure if he would continue to write, but he still managed, bit by bit, as the first month and a half progressed and soon, Charles was hit by a new and burning inspiration - his muse, Erik Lensherr.

It was no surprise when the brunet first heard the other teenager play, he was hit with such words, scrambling in his brain, he had to write it down. He wrote poems about his new friend's playing and sometimes about the piano. It got more serious, when he started to mention how lean the musician was and more about his personality and looks, Charles stopped writing.

Simply because he thought it was too strange to mindlessly idolize Erik's playing and he later forgot, due to the fact, Sebastian was wrecking more commotion.

And Erik knew Charles liked to write, but he never questioned to sneak a peek and the brunet loved how private the young man could be about others sometimes. When the brunet could, he'd look over at his old short stories and poems from the previous months and shamefully laugh at it.

_If Erik can play something for me, then I could at least read him one of my poems or stories. _Charles thought to himself, during the week, inching to ask his boyfriend about the competition.

However, Charles had never finished his horrid fantasies about a princess finally getting the prince, she's always wanted, after some cringe worthy journey. If he were to write a story or a novel perhaps, then it'd be about Erik. Sadly, he was too embarrassed to ask, so Charles mused that he could always recite the first one he wrote about the musician.

Charles was determined for Erik to hear and hopefully, before the competition, his boyfriend could hear how much he had fallen for such a character.


	41. Chapter 41

The week swung by without any interruptions or horrifying news. Many students were relieved and thrilled that they'd be returning back home and few students were not. The holidays were near and the more it got cold, the more they longed to be in a home, full of comfort and warmth. The library was full with students, adding onto the unbearable tension that lingered, as assignments and last minute homework had been rushed to be complete. Many mused how the term was going to end and focused on the goal that was ahead of them; the holiday, their family, old friends, relaxation, regaining more sleep and other things. The music competition was something the headmaster was proud about and looked forward to. It gave everyone an opportunity to relax, whilst they hear many students show off their talents and everyone had the same idea. However, it was not compulsory, many spoke about their friends and family attending.

Charles was pleased to even say that his boyfriend would be competing and Angel smiled at her friend, when they finished their final day of detention. When their last weekend rolled by, Charles introduced everyone to Angel and Darwin and Sean took a sudden interest of the young female. Hank joked to the others that they never had female interaction in years. Sean implied that he was perky about making a new friend.

Erik wasn't sighted that much during their break because he had locked himself (not literally), in the music room, rehearsing over and over again. Professor McTaggert kept a watchful eye, trying to be critique about his playing. And the day before, she commented on how everyone would love it and that he had a chance of even winning. Erik's thoughts about winning or not, was the same as before. He simply did not care if he were to lose to someone who had been playing since they were born. There was only one person that mattered. Of course, Charles Xavier. Regardless of their confessions being accepted and their feelings being neutral, the original meaning was not lost. Yes, he had won Charles' heart but he wanted the music to speak for his love, his journey and their friendship. What else could he gain from Charles, after his loose or win?

He wasn't quite sure himself. Maybe the satisfaction of not only having Charles or Ms McTaggert hearing him play, but everyone else as well. And somewhere in the crowd, the pondering faces of the school and out, his parents would be viewing their son. They could hear their son play his heart out for someone so dear to him.

It wasn't that long ago, (in fact, the previous week), that Erik had confessed to his mother and father that he was going out with Charles, in fear, that they would scream threats down the phone. Nevertheless, they were both accepting and they taught their son and themselves, that they weren't too quick to judge and were open minded to everything. So when Erik asked if they were mad at their son for loving a boy, his father chuckled, commenting how he couldn't care less if he was in love with a toaster or a girl because his son was happy. Mrs Lensherr was impressed that Erik was going out with someone and said that she was excited to meet his boyfriend and soon questioned on his appearance and personality.

"Short." He first stated, trying not to laugh at his own comment. Oh, Erik could imagine the expression on Charles' face, when he tells his boyfriend about it, he'd be pouting at him. "A few inches shorter than me. Brown hair." Erik closed his eyes, remembering all the small details of the latter. "Eyes like the sky but...so hypnotizing and expressive. Likes to write but I'm not sure what he write about. He likes to play the piano as much as I do. Also likes science. He has a twin sister and I've met her and his mother not too long ago. He's adorable and can be underestimated because of his height and cheerful features. But he is mature. More mature than any other student in this school. Smart too. Extremely smart."

Both of his parents mockingly laughed at their son, for being smitten by such a character and how they didn't expect him to like the book type of person. Erik chuckled at their joke down the phone, before his parents had to attend a dinner with one of their neighbours. He wished them a good bye and carried on with his homework that night.

* * *

><p>It wasn't hard for Charles to not sob in a corner all alone, whilst his boyfriend was focusing for the competition. He took the week quite well and Hank voiced that he was impressed about his behaviour. Charles spent his time, helping his friends with their homework and Hank would come join them a few times. Sean said that he would have fainted if he didn't get his work done, if it wasn't for his roommate. It was a good distraction from his boyfriend, even though the pair messaged each other on their phone devices, expressing their needs and wants of one's company and those rare questions about the competition and homework itself.<p>

Charles just looked forward for the event to end, so he and Erik could spend more time together, but because their homes were a great distance away from each other, Charles couldn't stop himself, from feeling the pang of sadness. He didn't mean to be rude, comparing his relationship with Erik, to Alex and Sebastian. It would only be a month and not a whole entire year. They could overcome it and seeing how Alex once said to the brunet, how things were patched up good, Charles wanted to believe that Erik would be the same loving boy as before.

_Erik can't change though. He'll be the same. He's no Sebastian._

"You're being stupid for thinking idiotic things, Charles!" Raven scoffed at her brother, a few days before. "Erik is still going to love you. If you think he doesn't, then why the hell are you guys making it a big deal when the competition ends? You're both looking forward to seeing each other again and _nothing_ will change! Just make love to each other!"

"Raven! You know how I feel about you commenting on sexual relations!"

His sister was right though, (minus her last statement) and her words cut through her brother, more deep, than anyone else, (besides a couple of people, Charles listed silently in his mind.) He mused that he was just being paranoid and even if the pair would only be able to see each other just once before the new year, then it would be satisfying enough for the brunet.

_Just once. I don't care if it isn't New Years Eve._

Even if their relationship blossomed by only a week, Charles knew he had taken a huge liking towards the musician. It felt like they knew each other for much longer - longer than a term, longer than a year - like they had known each other from different worlds or universes and they were instantly drawn together by a magnetic and powerful force. And in one world, they couldn't be together, due to some ridiculous and difficult circumstances and Charles knew they should take the pleasure of being by each other's side now, more than ever.

Charles couldn't imagine a world, where he and Erik couldn't be a couple, where they had to lie their way, meeting each other secretly. Or if there were to be a place, where they were against each other, sharing opposite views of their world today. Would it leave one or both of them, emotionally and physically hurt? Many would say that Charles was falling too deep into such a theory, but the thought just frightened and at the same time, intrigued him more.

And how about Alex and Sebastian? Raven and Hank? Cain? Sean? Darwin? Angel? His own family and everyone else around them?

What would they be doing now if they were in different universes? Would Mr Xavier stay with his family or would Alex and Sebastian have no idea of each other's existence? Furthermore, what about Erik?

Surely, there would be a persona of Erik, full of blood thirst, ready to kill. However, thinking that the musician could be able to murder someone, was far beyond Charles' imagination.

_Killing someone would not bring anyone peace._

Or would there be a place, where the boys didn't even know each other? Where Charles was with another person?

And if it would be possible, perhaps it was a different Charles within him, that summoned his emotions about the musician. The whole concept was fascinating and Charles had to remind himself that he was in his own world. The one where him and Erik were together. To be separated by time or distance or friends - now was a better place to think about.

"It's crazy, isn't it? To be in a completely different universe to ours. What would the other me say about myself now?" He softly asked himself, as he bored his eyes into the ceiling.

There was no one in the room to answer him and Charles could have made it up when he thought he had an odd feeling in his mind, like someone was probing into his musings and memories. After a few more minutes, (three to be exact because Sean just missed curfew), there was no response and Charles turned to the side, drifting to sleep, just before his roommate sneaked back in.

* * *

><p><em>This fic is very close to being finished now ;u; Oh no sob<em>

_I'm going to leave this chapter up here before I go back home for the weekend. There won't be another upload until next week or something. I hope whoever still reads this, has been enjoying my fail of my fic so far._

_Thank you for reading! xxx_


	42. Chapter 42

"Are you nervous about tonight?" Hank packed his last text book into his suitcase, as Erik was pacing in and out of the bathroom, always forgetting something. Judging how his roommate was murmuring about his music and something about his parents under his breath, he was indeed nervous. "Erik, stop pacing. You're scaring me."

"What if I mess up right on the spot, Hank?"

"You won't."

"And what if I fall down the stairs or break my hand or something?"

"That won't happen."

"Why are you so positive that I'm going to be fine?" The musician threw his hands on his hips, frowning at his roommate.

"Because you're Erik." He shrugged his shoulders, enjoying every second of seeing the other nervous and out of his skin. It was something that anyone would hardly see but being amused by the state his friend was, it wasn't going to last long. "You're going to be okay, Erik." Placing a hand on his shoulder. "We have an hour and a half until it starts. And you're scheduled to be on stage after the third person, right?"

"Right! Right!" Erik stammered.

"Must be lame having the first years play first, huh?"

"Right!"

"And you're going to wearing a suit?"

"Right!"

"Erik!"

"What?" Flailing his arms about and soon stopped at Hank's bewildered expression. "Sorry...I was saying the same thing, wasn't I?"

"Gosh, I am never going to be there for you when it's your wedding. You'll be in pieces."

"That's a long way ahead, Hank." Erik chuckled, as his roommate sat on the bed, double checking on his packing. The musician glanced at his phone and then his watch. He was unsure why he did such an action. Perhaps blankly looking at his phone, showed that he was waiting to hear something from Charles or his parents. And peering down at his watch, only showed how time had ticked by and possibly, it was mocking him, for being such a nervous wreck. With a long sigh, his shoulders dropped, finally relaxing. "I'll have you as my best man any day."

Hank blushed at the remark, before gazing up at his friend. "T-Thank you, Erik."

"And what about you?"

"Me?"

"You and Alex?"

"We're just friends, like I said before."

"I'm guessing him and Sebastian are going out." Erik frowned at his own comment. "Not that I don't mind and all..." Waving his hand in the air, aimlessly, darting his eyes away.

"I know they're text messaging each other. That's it." His tone sounding unamused.

Erik observed Hank and realized that the boy looked very worn out. Hank wouldn't have any trouble doing his homework, so it must have been his pondering mind, regarding their blonde friend. From what it looked like lack of sleep, it was just Hank, emotionally fighting to make himself think properly. Was he putting _that_ much effort not to cry at night? Did Alex even notice?

No, wait, it was a face of a heart broken boy.

Looking from afar, Erik always had suspicions about the two being more than friends. He would always see Hank's face light up more around Alex and he'd be more out spoken. It looked like Hank was more confident being himself, when he was around him. So why didn't Hank do anything about it?

It would have been too soon. Too confusing for Alex. Hank must have been giving the boy, unnoticeable time for the blonde to adjust from his recent drama from Sebastian. And in a way, it was very nice and brave from Hank. Erik felt proud for his efforts, but empathy would spread through his chest in seconds later. The sudden thought about not being Charles, worried him. What if Charles was going out with another guy instead and the musician had to watch from the side lines? It would be mentally tiring to watch and Erik felt pity for his friend and sat down beside him, patting his back.

"You're a great friend, Hank." He started off and in seconds, the smartest kid in the room and maybe the whole school, broke down into tears. No one would see it coming at all. His whole facade decreasing, as every tear fell down and the muffled whimpering, escaping from his shaky throat, stuffing his face into Erik's shoulder. Erik inched a bit closer to him, giving him a whole embrace this time. "It's alright, Hank." He cooed, after a minute of silence and Hank's sobbing. "You're just being an amazing friend and Alex will one day, figure out that it's really you that he likes and not that son of a bitch, Shaw." Erik couldn't bring himself to say the elder student's first name. It just didn't feel right and no matter how many times, Charles had reminded him that Sebastian was safe to befriend, the musician couldn't shake off an eery feeling about the headmaster's nephew. It was like it wouldn't be right in the world to be friends with that _bastard_. He couldn't place his fuming thoughts into words, so he huffed in frustration instead. "You're going to be fine, Hank. You haven't lost yet."

Hank bashfully nodded, taking off his glasses, to wipe them. "S-Sorry..."

"Don't say that. You don't need to be sorry about crying."

"T-Thank you." Hank tried again, clearing his throat, to voice his comment properly.

"It's what friends do. I'm here for you." Erik beamed down at him.

"How come you know what I'm thinking?" Hank managed a smile, after placing his specs back on. "It's like you can read minds..."

"It's because I am the best there is and there is no one like me." Erik joked and the other sniggered a bit. "And anyway, I wouldn't fit in the category of mind reading. I'd totally have powers to manipulate mental."

"A mental bender?"

"Fuck yes, a mental bender!"

His roommate took a few seconds to add it up in his mind, imagining Erik as a mental bender and soon, a soft and cheerful laugh, escaped his frail and exhausted body. "That'd be hilarious!"

"Why are you laughing at me? I bet you'd be a genius or something."

"Because I'm smart? That's a lame power!"

"You could always get into Harvard with that skill."

"You're right..." Hank hummed. "I wouldn't mind that - a power to allow me to know everything in the world, that'd be awesome!"

"You're beginning to sound like Sean!"

"Oh gosh, you're right!"

* * *

><p>Erik's phone hummed against his thigh, as he de-pocketed the device, glimpsing at the message his mother had sent him. Mrs Lensherr said that they just were heading to the auditorium now and that it took a while for her husband to get a parking space. The musician beamed wildly at the message, before bidding his roommate a goodbye, (moments before, Alex had caught the two boys in the corridor and stopped for a chat.) Hank gaped at the musician, eyes pleading for him to come back and be with him, but Erik gave the latter a reassuring pat on the back and headed off, promising he'd be back.<p>

Quickening his pace, the relief and buzz to see his parents for the first time in months, thrilled him and Erik found himself running to his destination. Outside the auditorium, many students, teachers and family gathered, chatting amongst one another, their conversations filtered the air and it was rather crowded and Erik had to take a moment to take a look at his phone again, to see if his mother had messaged him a second time.

0 messages. No miss calls.

Erik frowned and pocketed his phone again, before starting to pass by many strangers. A couple of moments later, he felt a firm hand on his shoulder. The musician span round to see his father in front of him and his mother beside her husband. The Lensherr family grinned at one another and grasped themselves into a tight and meaningful embrace.

"I missed you so much!" Erik held his mother's hands. "How have you been?"

"Same as usual. We're doing fine, dear!" Mrs Lensherr kissed her son on the cheek. "Where's your lad, honey?"

"Charles?"

"Yes, your boyfriend, of course!" His father patted Erik's shoulder. "Can't wait to see the boy!"

"I'm not sure where he is, to be frank. We've both been busy today." Viewing the lovely display of the carpet. He never knew how nice the carpet was outside the auditorium. It looked rather old-fashioned, with it's cool colours and fitted the school, like every other room.

His mother and father shared a look and hugged their son once again.

"It's okay, dear! It doesn't mean he doesn't love you anymore! Don't worry!" Mrs Lensherr pinched the younger one's cheek. She couldn't keep her hands off him. The nature of holding her young one, made her emotional and full of bliss and for the first time, seeing their son in months, she could have burst into tears. "Oh, Erik!" She remembered something in an instant and the young Lensherr glanced at her with wondering eyes. "We met the most wonderful couple on our way to the auditorium, just a second ago! They didn't know where they were going either because apparently their son ran off in a hurry, apparently."

"Then what happened?"

"They were lovely but I don't think they were married though. The man didn't have a wedding ring." She carried on, in a cheerful tune. Erik smirked, remembering how observant his mother can be. "Anyway, we talked to them about you and your boyfriend!"

"They probably think I'm a freak now, mother." He scoffed, unintentionally.

"Oh no, dear! They thought it was adorable, hearing that you're playing your piece for Charles!" Ignoring her son's last comment. "They said that they were looking forward to it!"

"However, the woman didn't look too impressed, hearing us talk about your boyfriend." Mr Lensherr joined in, hands in his pockets now. "She turned a bit pale afterwards and hurried away and the poor lad, had to cover for her. Said that she was feeling unwell before."

Erik's jaw dropped, as the information slowly sunk in. His hands reached to his head, in a worried fashion. His parents took notice and leaned closer to the teenager.

"Dear, what's wrong?"

_No, it can't be, right? They could have been talking to Charles' mother and that Marko guy, right? _Erik's thoughts and heart raced. He felt his head spin, his knees grew weak and Erik's father placed a hand on his back, preventing him from collapsing.

"Erik?"

_I must be overreacting! Charles has yet to know that I informed my parents about us! But it could have been another couple. It could have. _

"Dear, do you need to sit down?"

"He must be nervous about the show..."

_But what if his mother isn't okay with her son liking boys? Or me? Oh, shit! I must have screwed up on that one! Fuck! Crap! _Erik clenched his fists in his perfect tidy hair and Mrs Lensherr gently drew the boy's hands away. She brushed her fingers softly through his hair, trying to neaten it up again, like any mother, trying to fix her son's hair.

"I think I spy your boyfriend." His father chuckled.

_Charles! _The musician darted his gaze at the direction, he assumed his boyfriend was. And there he was. In the distance. Not too far away, just a few metres. Charles, looking fine, in his lovely navy blue cardigan and trousers, looking far too old for a first year in their school. However, the expression on the brunet's face, was filled with dread and something else that Erik couldn't read out from his features. Something was worrying Charles.

"Why don't you introduce us to him, Erik?" Mrs Lensherr giggled.

He couldn't take it anymore. The unreadable emotions from Charles, was so unlike him. Erik could read anything off the boy but now, the brunet looked like something was troubling him. It took seconds for Erik to realize that his boyfriend must have been observing the musician from afar and saw that Erik was possibly losing his mind. Without having to record his frantic movement in his mind, Erik stalked over to Charles, smacked his lips upon the other, gaining a soft moan from the latter in return.

The boys pulled away, hands laced together, as Charles hesitantly licked his lips. "Erik, I want to tell you something." He murmured gently. His cheeks tainted to a bright shade of pink and his eyes glimmered with a bit of lust. His lips looked more rosy than ever before and the thought of Erik kissing Charles in public, stuck him like lighting.

_Oh shit! My parents saw! _

The musician dared not to look around him, in cause anyone did see. _Well, of course. We just kissed outside the damn auditorium!_ Erik thought, cursing at himself. Outside, was packed, only a few would have seen the whole scene and it no longer worried him, but he couldn't help but feel bad for his boyfriend.

"Charles, I missed you." He said instead.

"I do too, darling, but you must listen to me!" His companion's eyes reached his, like he was thinking the same thing. "I want to thank you for dedicating this piece to me but I want you to listen to one of my poems afterwards. In return for everything. If you can play something for me, than I can at least read you one of my poems."

"Really?" He cocked a brow, as Charles nodded. "Are you sure? You don't have to."

His boyfriend leaned in, mouth hot against Erik's ear. "I _want _to." He whispered, before not only one - but two coughs, interrupted the boys, pulling them back into reality. Erik blinked slowly, knowing he was one of the people coughing and his mother was the other. The pair pulled away and Charles was lost for words, knowing he had displayed affection in front of his boyfriend's parents.

"H-Hello!" Charles recovered himself, when Erik failed to. "I'm Charles Xavier."

* * *

><p><em>Hey everyoneeee, thank you for your support so far. I'm sorry for the slow update. I got caught up with things relating to housing but it's almost sorted. I should be fine for now. I'll try to update more quickly when I can. <em>

_Thank you to death wish girl and Kizzy101 for the stunning reviews and the story alerts/favourites! _

_Thank you for reading! -hugs and kisses to you all- xoxoox_


	43. Chapter 43

Charles didn't expect much when he saw his mother receded out of the car - when Raven and Cain, in the same fashion, hopped out of the vehicle, to attack the small brunet with a hug - only to hear Mrs Xavier say that she'll be picking up the two teenagers later that but when Kurt Marko walked out, his expectations crumbled. The two adults pondered about Cain's behaviour and saying how they were finally friends, in addition, the pair must have missed their favourite Xavier. After being reunited with his friends back at home, Charles greeted his mother and Mr Marko.

His mother wore a proud look on her face, when she viewed the school building, knowing she had sent her son to the right school. As the car pulled away, all five scrolled inside and Charles gave a small tour around the building, later leading them to the food hall, where it was packed with loads of refreshments and food for anyone who was hungry. The hall was nicely dressed and it amused Charles how there was once food crawling down to floor from the wall, many weeks ago. The family decided to have dinner in the hall and the three teenagers were suddenly engulfed in a conversation about Mr Marko's new project.

Raven masked her infamous 'I'm-totally-amused-by-this' smile, when Kurt turned to her, as for Cain, who had rolled his eyes freely, knowing his father would never pay attention and Mrs Xavier beamed back once in a while. Charles could probably read the emotions and thoughts, straining out of his mother in seconds. He could tell that she was hardly listening and that she thought the food in the canteen was amazing and it had met her approval. Who would send their child to a boarding school, where the food is horrifying?

The hour painfully passed by and Raven suggested that they should go to the auditorium soon. And with a couple of nods of agreement, they were on their way.

The two adults were linked arms together, behind the three teenagers, who didn't want to look upon what was happening. Cain and Raven informed the brunet on what had happened at home. The pair had become close friends, more closer, than anyone would expect. The thought made Charles smirk at them.

Cain said that his father believed his small lie and insisted that his son should rest for the week. Cain's ankle eventually got better and even Raven came over to visit the red head. Nothing at home changed that much, according the Raven. However, she said she's interested going back to school in the new term, next year and Charles squeezed her hand, with admiration and joy.

"Miss me that much, Cain?" Charles asked, his voice danced along with the heavy and light footsteps and murmurs in the corridor.

"Shut up, Charles! It wasn't like that at all! Raven told me to do it!"

"Really, Raven?" Glancing over at his twin.

"Don't drag me into this, Cain!" The blonde female smirked, before turning to her twin. "I said to him that I'd leap at you, when we get out of the car - and he said, he wouldn't mind joining me!"

"So you do miss me?" Grinning at the young Marko.

"I'm never going to admit to this." His cheeks tinted to a shade of pink, as the Xavier twins broke into a heart-filled laugh. Cain took that moment to speed away from the twins.

"Well, it's good to see you again, Cain." Charles hurried at Cain's side, with Raven, trotting along. "I hope you've been well." Charles said, changing the subject a little, as he directed his family and friends to the designed area. However, the teenagers didn't want that they had lost the adults along the away.

"Crap, we lost them!" Cain span his head around, trying to sight his father, as soon as they got to the auditorium.

"We should look around for them!" Raven suggested. "They probably wanted to enjoy the scenery a bit longer, by walking a bit slow. No worries!" Attempting to lighten the mood with her cheerful voice.

"They can't be that far." Charles absently reached for his phone. "Might use this time to actually call Erik." He murmured, but his sister had heard and shoved him to the side of a wall, where he was less likely to be pushed, if he had attempted to make a private call. He frowned at her cheeky expression.

Erik and Charles never had enough time to go over what was going to happen after the competition. They were fully aware that his boyfriend's parents were going to attend and that Erik had to get to the stage super early, in time to be called on. Charles had his doubts about his mother coming along, but seeing how Raven probably insisted to bring Cain, with her, Mr Marko, decided to come. He wasn't quite proud of the outcome, but at least, his mother wasn't making sly comments about the boy's health, school, or friends. She just idly scrolled around, looking amused. (Part of Charles thinks that his mother is drunk.)

And a whole day, without any contact at all. Charles knew the musician was busy, but his mind weighted upon his other paranoid musings. Perhaps, Erik was merely hanging around his family or practising in the music room, one last time.

"Then call him, silly! I bet you two are just yearning to get your lips on each other!" She giggled, taking the other male, by the elbow and directed them away.

Cain thoughtfully waved goodbye and the two vanished into the crowd of busy and chatting teenagers and adults. It was overly crowded and it slowly occurred to Charles that maybe he should of went through the fire escape doors instead, to make a call to his boyfriend. However, the signal was bad and Charles scoffed at himself and decided to search the musician, in hopes, for telling him about his well thought plan.

It wasn't much of a plan, to be frank. Charles just wanted to read out one of his poems - or two maybe - if he were lucky. He didn't know where or when but he just guessed he could romance the taller teenager in a sense of any location. He carried his small notebook in his trousers pocket, (luckily, it had fitted.) Charles felt the weight of his thoughts, along with his notes, drag him down. His hands started to go clammy, with sweat, so he rubbed his hands onto his trousers.

He past by a number of students, who he recognized from various classes and even saw Angel, giggling to her parents. Half of the people around, were either idly standing around with their families or sitting around, awaiting to see the performances, (when he peered inside the auditorium.) Everyone looked so cheerful and delighted to be by their elder's company and it made Charles long to be by Erik even more. The idea of going outside struck his mind and Charles did so and pondered around more. However, it was as crowded as it was inside and perhaps, he would see his parents, before he'll ever get the chance to wish his lover a 'good luck'. He quickened his pace, having to brush past many people and out in the distance, he had spotted a very attractive male.

_Erik! _He beamed, but he immediately stopped, when he saw the musician hug - Charles assumed - his parents, with a meaningful embrace.

His boyfriend flushed a bit and kept his eyes fixed on them. Of course - he had no idea whatsoever that Charles was watching. It wasn't too creepy to watch, right? Charles was merely observing and he didn't want to ruin the perfect scene upon him. Erik was possibly the best dressed teenager right now. The young man was wearing a fitted black suit, something that the brunet got to witness with everyone for the first time. His face clean and fresh, from the all nighters and heavy duty of homework and rehearsals. His face was bright with emotion, with the presence of his parents. Mr and Mrs Lensherr were wearing clothes, suited for the occasion and all three seemed to have stood out the most.

Mrs Lensherr must have been telling her son a story, because Erik was displaying various emotions of interest and thought. His father had joined in and Erik suddenly looked shaken by it. Charles swallowed thickly. It was like his boyfriend was going to collapse, his face turned a bit pale and Erik threw his hands over his head in frustration.

Charles wanted to rush over to the musician and hold him, but the idea of his parents watching and being rudely interrupted, threw the muse out of the window. So Charles resumed watching and Erik's parents seemed to have noticed quickly, urging their son to speak up.

_Oh, Erik... _The brunet bit his lip. He was rooted to the spot, no matter how badly he willed himself to move.

Suddenly, he saw someone notice Charles' being. Mr Lensherr grinned at him and Erik had quickly reacted. They both shared an unreadable look, unsure what was going on through both of their minds. They focused their gazes on each other, like they were the only ones in the hall. Charles felt the weight of his notebook now and he absently licked his lips. In seconds, Erik was already in front of him, stealing his breath away with a kiss.

* * *

><p><em>Just a bit on Charles' POV.<em>

_I try to balance out their POVs, but I seem to focus a lot on Charles xD;;_

_Thank you to Kizzy101 for the awesome review and all of the story alerts/favourites! You're all awesome!_

_And if anyone is interested in Sherlock, with a twist of BenedictJohn and body swapping, please check out (if you have time or whenever), the collab fic, I've done with my amazing friend Dreaming-Of-A-Nightmare. Thank you. _

_Thank you for reading! xxx_


	44. Chapter 44

"I'm Charles Xavier."

Mrs Lensherr knew she'd like him, from the way her son had spoken about him. And in that second, when she saw Erik kiss Charles in the heat of the moment, she'd love the boy to be her future son-in-law. The way how Charles peered deeply into Erik's eyes with passion and love, reminded her about herself and her husband. Erik's parents had an understanding already that they liked their son's boyfriend.

She took the brunet into a tight hug. "Oh! It's lovely to finally see you, Charles!" She placed a kiss on his cheek and she heard her son protest.

"Mother! He doesn't want your germs all over him!"

"I'm sure Charles wouldn't mind at all!" Mr Lensherr chuckled again.

They backed away and the young Xavier wore a baffling look on his face. He had no seen his coming - for, he had thought of Erik's parents screaming at his face, shouting abuse, telling him to back away from his son. He schooled himself to his calm and charming facade.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr and Mrs Lensherr." He spoke like a gentleman, as if he was ready to woe the Lensherr family.

"You must come over to our house during the holidays!" The elder woman clasped her hands over Charles'. "It'd be incredible! We can hear all of the stories about you and Erik!"

Charles looked taken back by the comment. "Ah, yes.."

"Erik told us all about you, Charles!" Mr Lensherr placed a firm grip on his son's shoulder, with a wide smile. "It's good to hear that our son is adjusting to school very well! And with your help, it's even more fantastic!"

"Oh, sir, it's not only just me!" He gave the parents a genuine grin. "Erik is the best friend that can be in this school! And our friends help too."

"No need to cover it up, my dear! He told us that you two are together!" Mrs Lensherr jumped in, as she pinched Charles' cheek with such tender love and it shocked the latter a bit.

He had to slowly recollect himself, mouth parted and for the first time, he was complexed to hear what was said that Erik didn't confine him before. Turning his head towards the musician, the taller teenager was about to speak but his mother spoke again.

"Oh dear! He didn't tell you, did he?" She gasped, her features tightened with a frown, full of guilt and quickly, she recovered it with a meaningful stare, as the brunet struggled for words. "Don't worry, Charles. We can't find a reason not to love our son any less."

"Mo-Mother, please..." Erik rolled his shoulders, blushing slightly. He avoided his gaze away from Charles for a moment.

Mrs Lensherr giggled and pulled her husband by the elbow. "Dear, we should go to our seats before the show starts, right?"

"Sounds good to me. Take care, boys."

Before, Erik's parents could back away, leaving the the pair on their own, a forceful hand gripped Charles away, in a frantic fashion. The warm atmosphere, had now turned cold and dull, like all the colour had been drained out, in seconds.

"Charles!"

"Mother!" Charles stared at his elder, his voice shaken like a frightened child, confused and shocked as the Lensherr family were. He told himself not to look at anyone else, or his mother would spit out more hate towards them. And the fear and disgust in Mrs Xavier's gaze, told him to go along with what his mother had coursed in her mind in the last fifteen minutes.

However, Erik could not stand for this and without thinking, he growled at the older woman and pulled his boyfriend towards him. "We meet again, Mrs Xavier." Erik forced a smile. "Hello."

Mrs Xavier glared at Erik and then at her son. "Erik, please, if you don't mind, I need to talk to _my _son!" She didn't mean to sound so rude and harsh in front of the Lensherrs, but her voice was loud and demanding. Firm and warning like a strict parent and Charles looked terrified - something Erik had detected from Charles' words, many months ago. _So, this is what she's usually like?_

Erik took a step forward and he felt his father tug at him.

"Son..."

She took the moment to repeat herself again, with a colder gaze. More icy than Ms Frost, herself. "Erik, I'd like for you to _stay_ away from Charles." Her words stabbed into the musician, with the cold reality and the true nature of Charles' paranoid mother. Her hair was a mess and judging by her make up, she must have been crying not too long ago. "Now, if you don't mind, I need to speak with him!" She pulled the young Xavier away and a small gasp escaped from his throat.

"Ch-Charles..." Erik stammered.

"Erik, please don't get in the way." He murmured, ashamed to look up at his boyfriend now. Or maybe, he was scared to look at Erik, so his mother wouldn't throw more abuse. "_Please_..." Charles sounded so desperate, so small, like his height.

The musician was fuming, he was enraged by all of this. Part of him, wanted to grab Charles by the hand and run away with him. And the other part of his being, just wanted to punch Charles' mother across the face.

"Now, excuse me!" Mr Lensherr's voice shook all three of them. "I don't appreciate the way you've spoken to my son!"

Charles' mother laughed bitterly. "I don't like the way you talk about my son with yours!"

"We were only being nice. You asked about Erik and we told you."

"I want your son away from Charles!" She repeated again and it only made Erik's father more angry.

It wasn't hard to figure it out that it was indeed Mrs Xavier and Kurt Marko, that the Lensherr couple had spoken to, on their way to the auditorium. Like a simple tick tock of a clock, it was gathered that Charles' mother was new and outraged by such words and things. She perhaps didn't like the idea of her son going out with Erik, even though, she had originally found the young teenager quite charming and nice. Nevertheless, it felt like a crack into her own crazy and mixed up world, Mrs Xavier couldn't handle it at all. She didn't know what to do. And after hearing the news, she made sure to get a drink (or two), before going on a wild goose chase, to find her son, frightening Kurt along the way. Sooner or later, the woman knew she'd be okay with the idea, one day - just _not_ now.

The elder man stood in front of Erik, taking hold of his situation and Mrs Lensherr rubbed her son's shoulders in comfort. "I think we should both understand that we can't get in the way of who our sons or daughters love. Regardless of what gender. Please, Mrs Xavier, I know, our talk with you earlier, must of scared you but I think you're going into this a bit too much."

"And under these circumstances, I honestly do not care! I didn't raise my son to fall in love with the first person he brings home!" She shrieked, with more anger.

"Mother! That's not how it happened! I didn't ask Erik to come over to ours, so I can merely _sleep _with him!" Charles yelped and his mother gave him a stern look in response. The brunet bowed his head, chewing on his bottom lip.

"I don't want to hear such language from you!" She shouted again and turned to the Lensherr family, with disgust in her eyes. "And I want you out of my business! Stay _away_ from Charles!"

This was turning out to be a scene because suddenly all eyes were on her and a few people, (maybe) have walked inside, to avoid the awkward tension. No one wanted to meet her eye line, except for Mr Lensherr and Erik, who looked surprisingly the same, right now, because of their heavy breathing, trying to stay calm. In seconds, the entrance of the auditorium was empty and those who were left, were the friends or families or teachers, that had no idea what was happening.

It felt too much for Charles to bare, he felt tears coming through but he dared not to cry. The tension was beginning to build up on him. The weight of his mother's words and Erik's cold stare, gave in. This wasn't meant to happen. No one was meant to get hurt tonight! This must be a dream.

He had no idea how his mother had come across the fact that him and Erik were going out. He peered up at Erik, who seemed to have noticed and guilt was written across his face.

Charles had never thought Mrs Xavier would react in such a way. Or was she frightened that she was losing her only son to a man? Was this some resemblance to his father? He wished to know the answers and staring at Erik, seemed to be a likely choice, even though, they weren't sure what to actually say.

And suddenly, the situation reminded him of the canteen scene. The scene that Sebastian happily took hold of, with an iron fist - he ruled that joke, the scene, the rules and the outcome. However, there was no villain to play in this part, it was just his mother _overreacting _and she just couldn't come up with a conclusion how to deal with her...well, said son-who-so-happens-to-_love_-Erik.

Silence invaded and Mrs Xavier knew it was her time to leave, with only ten minutes to spare before the competition were to begin. A student rushed from backstage and tugged at Erik's elbow and whispered that he should be in the wings now. Erik said that he'll be there in five minutes, but his mother had insisted that he should leave now.

"But Charles..." He gaped and saw his boyfriend being pulled away. He knew it'd be useless but he reached his hand out towards him, as if Charles could back if possible.

"I'm sorry, son." His father sounded as broken as his son's heart.

Erik blinked several times, to only realize that he had started to cry. He was pulled into a tight hug by his mother and father and he could only hear small murmurs of promise and love from them and his heart throbbing with heart ache. He buried his face into his mother's chest and for the first time, it felt right to do so, after so many months, not seeing them.

"She'll come around. Don't worry."

He swallowed thickly, as he pulled himself away for a moment, to wipe his eyes. "I-I don't know what to do..." He muttered. Viewing the empty corridor, as if Charles would come running back. Erik was conflicted with two opinions, play or go after Charles. Both were important, but the source would always go back to his boyfriend.

There was no point in playing if his companion wasn't there, but he knew Charles would say the right thing. He'd tell Erik to play.

"Erik Lensherr! You better go back inside now!" He heard a familiar voice approaching him.

"R-Raven?"

He was met with a cold slap around the face.

"The fuck?"

"Language, dear!" He heard his mother speak back.

Charles' sister threw a finger at Erik, as he recollected himself. "You better go inside there! The competition is about to begin!"

"Did you know your mother took Charles away?" He rubbed his cheek, with a frown. "She knows! She knows that Charles and I are going out! She ran off, after shouting abuse at my parents and I! She took Charles away! He's not here!" He affirmed, although, Raven didn't look one bit impressed.

"I'll speak with my mother!" She took a step or two away from Erik. "You should go backstage now, Erik. Because when Charles' gets back here, you better be playing!"

"Why the hell are you angry at me?"

"I'm not!" Raven started to walk away now. "Charles is not going to lose another person he cares about! Not this time! It happened once and it won't happen again!" She called out, before disappearing.

Erik knew she was recalling the time before Charles played the previous year. Was it an omen? Would Charles never hear Erik play, like Raven not being able to hear her brother?

And did Raven watch the cringe worthy scene or did someone catch a glimpse and told her straight away? She must off because Charles' sister was not happy about it.

_Speak of the devil._

Erik reached for his phone, as it vibrated with a new message.

_I'll be back. I promise. I love you xxx - Charles_


	45. Chapter 45

Raven and the Marko family was greeted by a panicked looking Hank and Alex, when they were seated, waiting for her brother and mother. Hank gasped for air, as Alex quickly explained to her what had happened outside of the auditorium, before going inside. She compiled, beckoning at the short details and ran off, leaving the boys behind and gave a quick nod to Cain.

The youngest Xavier ran out through one of the exits, to see Erik wiping his face, before pacing up to him. She was outraged for various reasons, but mostly at her mother, for causing such a scene, that probably everyone in the school would talk about for a few weeks.

_Urgh, the agony! _

When Charles went off to call Erik, Raven and Cain had found Mr Marko very easily as he was chatting to another adult (or teacher), unaware of Mrs Xavier's strange disappearance. They didn't think to wonder about Charles and their mother. They thought they would simply come back. After finding their seats, even Cain turned to his friend and asked about the student.

_Now it all makes sense! _Raven sighed.

Raven had found herself lost. Her brother had joked about her being lost in their school, but she never thought it would be possible. She ran a hand through her hair. Why couldn't she remember where she is? Panic grew, like a nasty cold, as she pondered around more, hoping to hear any late comers or any students around, to help direct her to the car park.

Nevertheless, the corridors and halls were empty of any existence, that belonged to the school, (except for the building itself.) Raven wanted to sink to her knees and give up, but she couldn't yet. Not for Charles. She knew she had to find her brother before it was too late.

How far could her mother and brother have gone?

"Look! We're going to be late by the time we get there!"

She heard a voice at the end of one corridor.

"_You're_ the one that slept in late!"

"I was taking a _nap_!"

Now she had remembered the pair that was quickly nearing by. Two handsome looking students, the friends, that was with Sebastian during the fight. Or Sebastian's _only _friends. They quickened their pace and locked gazes with Raven, as she stood in front of them.

"Can you please tell me where I can find the entrance of the school?"

"Leaving already?" Answered the brunet looking one, as he straightened his grey suit, appearing far too old for his actual age. "You're the other Xavier twin, aren't you?"

"Yeah..." She folded her arms. "Look, I need to get out of here quick!"

"You two look nothing alike..."

"Twins don't always look the same." The other teenager scoffed at his friend. "She needs our help." He stepped forward with a grin. "Name's Azazel and this is Janos." He gestured to the male in the grey suit. "Sorry about the commotion the last time we met."

"And I'm Raven. About the fight, we don't need to talk about it anymore." Raven quickly nodded, disregarding the past situation. "It's lovely to meet you charming guys now but I really need to find Charles!"

"Charles?" Janos raised a brow.

"He was heading to the car park the last time we saw him." Azazel replied.

"Oh gosh! I need to get there _now_! Can you guys please help me?"

"I'll take you there. I know a short cut." Azazel said, as he pulled Raven by the elbow, leading her the way already. Concern in his eyes, the twin sister knew she could trust him. "Don't worry. I know where I'm going."

"What? Are you serious?" The latter threw his arms in the air. Frustration or jealously over Raven, she couldn't put her finger on it. "Sebastian is not going to be happy!" Janos frowned.

"And she won't be if she doesn't see her brother in time!" He said last, with a cheeky grin before disappearing at the end of a corridor.

* * *

><p>If one were to lie about nerves getting to them, now was the perfect time. Erik wasn't one to bite his nails but he was already chewing onto his thumb in frustration, whilst he was in the wings, awaiting his turn on stage.<p>

The text message from Charles was like a new hope and light in the cruel tunnel, he was throw in. Erik read the message five times to make sure, he wasn't dreaming, before he hugged his parents once again and went backstage. He couldn't tug onto his hair because his mother would not be happy at the state he had put it through over the day. He paced for a bit, but knew he was starting to irritate a few students.

The maximum of the first two performances would be at least ten to fifteen minutes and right now, the headmaster was talking about tonight's events, with Professor McTaggert idly by his side. It was taking another five minutes, so overall, about twenty minutes for Charles to come back. Twenty minutes felt too soon, too short for Erik. It couldn't be possible for Raven to convince their mother to let Charles go, right? But he has faith in Raven, of course, she could help her brother.

The mixed possibilities of his boyfriend not hearing him play, made his heart swell and it appeared to everyone else in the wings, that Erik was merely sick.

Someone had offered Erik a glass of water but the musician kindly said no and focused his view on the stage now. The black grand piano was on downstage left, soon to be moved on centre stage when it was Erik's turn. The first two students were going to play on their harp and violin. It was like the instrument was mocking the musician now.

Erik willed for Moira to speak a bit longer about the music department, as she took her turn on the microphone. Headmaster Shaw looked delighted as ever.

Time was definitely not on Erik's side, Professor McTaggert had already introduced the first student, as they stepped in with their violin in their hand. Headmaster Shaw and Moira moved offstage, smiling at each other and muttering under their breathes about the number of audience this year.

Yep, fifteen minutes was not enough.

* * *

><p><em>And I return with angst! I hope you've enjoyed it! OTL<em>

_I'm so so sorry for the lack of update in the past two months ;_; Forgive meeee njregre_

_This fic is close to finishing, so I might upload it all in short chapters for now if I can help myself. And I am terribly sorry for the sloppy writing. I'll try to go over it when I can._

_Thank you for your continuing support! Thank you to Kizzy101 for your lovely review and for the story alerts/favourites! _

_And thank you for reading! ;3; xxx_


End file.
